Trading Mistakes
by Majix.Trixx
Summary: "Though all mankind is prisoner to its past, they shall write their own future." Ciel Phantomhive knows this better than anyone, but when greed infects destiny, the youth may be forced to face a successor of fate. Or two. SebaCiel. Eventual Slash! Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is so exciting. This is the first story I've posted though I've spent many an hour reading the works of other people. I would like to thank you all for taking the time to read what I've written. **

**I would also like to go ahead and dedicate this story to the wonderful and amazing Anti Social Shinigami who made all of this possible. **

**Chao~**

Majix

"I've never tasted sweets more delicious than Sebastian's."

The young Earl's visible eye glittered in the flawless reflection of the spoon as he recalled the many delicious treats his beloved butler had made for him during their time together.

Pawn, Rook or Knight, the demon had never served him anything less than perfection when it came to dessert. Really, for anything he served, but not like dessert. Nothing like dessert.

"S-sweets?" The older gentleman looked mildly confused for a moment before bursting into a chorus of laughter, once again realizing that the Earl Phantomhive was still a child, even if his rigid business demeanor begged to differ. And as it appeared, he wasn't just a child, he was a child with quite a demanding sweet tooth.

"That must be quite important to you." He added on with an amused smile.

The boy smirked and continued to fix his gaze on the center of the spoons curve, briefly wondering what Sebastian would bring him today. He hoped for something light, creamy and perhaps even fruity. His thoughts danced around the many dishes that he'd tried before, running from the extravagant way Sebastian made German chocolate cake all the way back to the tarts that he was used to receiving early in the morning, all of which just broadened his smirk, casually turning it into the smile of pure childlike innocence.

"I look forward to today's dessert."

The blunette looked up from his reflection just as Sebastian approached with the apricot and green tea mille-feuille. His sapphire gaze twinkled as he was served. It was perfect, as always. The strawberries decorating the plate were at the very peak of ripeness, though berry season had ended months ago. The cream was superior, it had the perfect texture, creamy and smooth but not too thick or to runny. Combined with the sweet bread, it was absolutely divine and the Earl found himself sighing contently as the treat soothed him in a way that nothing short of his late mother's comfort could. It was the same for all of Sebastian's creations, although the young Phantomhive would never tell him that.

As his companion took his first bite, it was obvious he'd finally discovered that, though Ciel was a child, his delight over the fierce butler's desserts was more than justified, if not under appreciated.

What a treasure the servant must be. The trick with the table cloth during their previous course had been nothing short of stunning magic. Even an aristocrat such as himself could admit that if any of his own servants had attempted such a trick it would have undoubtedly ended with dinner all over the floor and the china left in shards and pieces.

As they finished dessert, the elder was pleased to find that every bite of the treat had been just as delicious as the first.

He wiped his mouth and promptly stood, "I do hope you enjoy your game, Earl Phantomhive. As I'm sure you know, dinner, as well as dessert, was splendid. I trust you'll write me again soon?"

Ciel stood from his chair and offered the man a cool smile, the action not nearly meeting his eyes as it had earlier when he'd been quietly day dreaming about sweets, "Of course. I'll have Sebastian show you out."

Ciel hardly spared the older man a glance as they parted ways. He didn't have to cast a look to know that the elder in black had appeared to lead the other man out of the manor the moment the bluenette had spoken. It was to be expected without error for a servant of Phantomhive manor.

Sebastian grinned smugly as he obediantly showed their guest to the door, extending a slight bow as the man passed.

His lips almost twitched with mild irritation as he bowed to the inferior being before him. What a pathetic species humans were. Consumed by simplicities such as wealth and envy. They hosted parties, full blown balls, for aristocrats that they hated, married off their daughters to men they spoke ill of just mere hours before and after all the airy kisses had been exchanged, after the champagne was gone and the dance floor was empty, they went back to their hatred. Their contempt.

The nobles cocooned themselves within their greed and their belongings and bragged about what they had that the others didn't or what they were missing; all the while scolding their servants for only being human.

He could, however, admit that not all humans were this way. He himself had once been human, and though he didn't, or rather couldn't, recall the faces of those in his own time period that didn't act this way, he knew they existed none the less. Some existed in this time as well, but not many.

Human nature disgusted the demon, however it was good for business. The things humans would willingly sacrifice their soul for, it astounded him. Not that he complained. He was a demon of appetite, every one of his kind knew that. He loved souls and though he preferred top quality food, he wasn't one to shun a meal. His contract with Ciel was one of the longest he'd been caught in. Even he had to admit that it was exciting in a way so very few contracts were. Most people wanted simple things. Things like gold or women, sometimes even knowledge but they never considered what they were going to do with these things without a soul. Of course, he really didn't bother to tell them to think ahead.

It was even more astounding that they didn't think ahead considering that more likely than not, when he was summoned, it was on purpose. He could count the number of times he'd been accidentally summoned on one hand. In fact, there was only one. One single time that he'd felt the calling, the familiar tug towards the human realm on his demonic core; when he'd discovered the condition of his current master and realized that it was through pure accident, mere chance, that he'd been Summoned. However he offered the deal to his young master none the less.

It'd been almost a year now and sometimes he could still smell the prickly sweet scent of black magic, the metallic twang of blood and the unmistakable allure of fear. To Sebastian, there was very little sweeter than fear.

Souls were fickle. Everything effected the way they tasted. Purity, intentions, experiences, desires and especially emotions. The hidden flavor that fear of death introduced to a soul was forever present, always within the memory. As old as he was, he'd never tasted an innocent soul that'd been marked by the fear of death. The young master wouldn't be pure by the time his contract ended, the Queen herself assured this but what most people didn't know is that once a contact has been made, once the seal is confirmed and accepted, the soul is bound. It will never change. No matter what the vessel chose to do, whether it be to lie, steal or even kill. The soul of his master would remain pure and fearful until the day Sebastian chose to consume it.

That didn't mean that specific emotions and desires couldn't strengthen and smooth over time. No, certain flavors aged the soul like wine, the longer they hung around, sitting on a shelf waiting, the better they'd be and the boy had one flavor that Sebastian could never resist; desire for revenge. There was nothing quite like revenge. Like fear, the desire for revenge is never entirely forgotten, even if the quest is abandoned; but when one was willing to give up their eternity, their very soul, for the sake of vengeance, it held an exotic essence indeed. An essence that he couldn't wait to experience.

"Sebastian."

The butler looked up, the soft spoken voice of his master catching his attention in an instant. Without having to respond, the tall man in black knew that Ciel would be sitting in his private study and if he had to guess, he'd want Sebastian to bring tea. Though the bluenette wasn't predictable like most humans, Sebastian knew him entirely too well.

The butler smirked and made his way to the kitchen with quick ease, directing Mey-Rin towards the china and scolding Bard over his choice method of cooking, all the while preparing a pot of tea for the Earl.

Ciel quietly stood in front of the dark mahogany book case with his hands clasped behind his back. A most interesting day indeed, but not entirely uncommon. He knew that the servants were definitely a handful for Sebastian, Mey-Rin and Finny especially, but they were always at their best, or rather their worst, when guests were present.

He snickered as he ran a finger down one of the many old and fragile spines. He really couldn't blame them though. Even if they were all accident prone and trying to help, succeeding only in chaos, they were loyal to the core. That, and just once he'd like to see someone best the butler and perhaps even leave him speechless. He himself had tried, he'd sent for countless martial artists, combat trained soldiers, but no matter what, the butler always came out on top.

The Earl of Phantomhive was both grateful and annoyed by this.

The boy looked at the empty doorway and sighed, glancing at the clock and wondering what was keeping Sebastian. He'd called for him nearly five minutes ago. Of all the things Ciel Phantomhive was, patient wasn't one of them. Able to bide his time, like a snake waiting for the mouse to calm? Yes. Content with waiting for the things he desired? Not in the least.

He could admit that he wasn't originally this way, when his parents were alive, when Tanaka was his butler, but that was long ago. Practically another lifetime.

His heart fluttered as he thought of his mother with all her patience, and all that she was. When he thought back on her face, she appeared almost as a worn photograph, the edges darkening and the paper yellowing. Her hair wasn't as bright, her smile not as radiant. Her memory was a hollow echo of who she had been in life, and his recollections didn't do her justice in the slightest. It was even worse with his father. He could barely remember his face, and though he had many memories of their time together, he couldn't picture the way his father had looked when he smiled.

It disturbed him that his memories seemed so far away, that his parents were fading, but as the Watchdog of the Queen, and the Earl of Phantomhive, it was not in his best interest to dwell on memories of the past.

Ciel was brought out of his thoughts as he heard Sebastian quietly open the door to his study. He looked up as his butler wheeled in the small trolly and he could've sworn he saw the elder momentarily pause for a mere fraction of a second as their eyes met. The Phantomhive could forcibly cast the memories from his thoughts, he could not, however, erase the ghosts that lingered in his gaze, and he was sure that the demon saw it. "

I was beginning to wonder whether or not you'd heard me call for you." He stated as he made his way back behind his desk and to his chair.

Sebastian bowed his head before collecting a saucer and a cup, pouring the hot liquid into the thin glass and adding two sugars and a dash of milk before placing it in front of his master. "Of course I heard you, my young Lord. I merely sought to bring you evening tea before I arrived."

He continued smoothly, "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

Ciel leaned forward and placed his elbows on the solid wood desk on either side of his teacup, his fingers coming together in a perfect steeple. "Bring me a lemon tart, Sebastian. Make it a tad bit more sweet than usual."

"My Lord, if you will, it's becoming quite late and you had dessert less than half an hour ago."

The boy cast him an unbecoming glare over his fingers, his deep navy iris glittering with minor defiance, and a deep underlying emotion. "A lemon tart, Sebastian. I didn't stutter, nor did I ask you when I last ate dessert or when I would be going to bed."

The butlers gaze hardened as he looked at the younger man. Part of him wanted to reach out and wrap his glove clad fingers around his throat, but the other half idly worried. It was no secret that the bluenette adored his sweet treats, but it was uncommon knowledge to anybody but himself that the Phantomhive especially loved his pastries when his mind was troubled or riddled with emotional stress. Sebastian wondered which it was, stress, trouble, or merely an overzealous sweet tooth.

"My apologies."

He turned on heel and left the Earl to his thoughts as he retraced his steps back down to the kitchen to make yet another batch of tarts.

Ciel sighed and ran the tip of one of his fingers slowly around the rim of his tea cup. Around and around as his thoughts drifted back and forth across the lines of life and death, between the lives of the damned, and the memories of the deceived. Black and white, along with every single shade of gray in between. He could see the steam start to dwindle before disappearing but he just couldn't bring himself to drink it. There would always be more tea, but for now, he was lost. Momentarily consumed by his memories and his thoughts.

To anyone else looking in, the boy looked stern, plotting and perhaps even a tad bit vacant. His posture was rigid and the way he held himself screamed tension but to an outsider, he merely looked like a child imitating his father, thinking of the day when he himself would have his own responsibilities, but Ciel knew about responsibility. He knew more than most.

As the boy sat and pondered, Sebastian steadily worked in the kitchen, taking more time than usual in making the tart pastries. His annoyance was almost forgotten as he delicately brushed over the sweet flaky bread with a light dust of powdered sugar.

It'd been a long day, and he could tell that his master was tired. They had a long day ahead of them tomorrow and he hoped the tarts would put the Phantomhive's mind, or sweet tooth, at ease. It would simply not do to have Ciel grumpy and short tempered during their investigations.

Sebastian drizzled a light lemon glaze over the top of each individual treat before calmly making his way back to the study. He paused and quietly knocked on the door to the study, waiting to be granted entrance, but the confirmation never came.

The butler silently twisted the knob and peered into the dim room. A ghost of a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he saw that his master had drifted off to sleep at the desk. The butler shook his head and glided quietly across the floor to stand beside the young master.

He set the tarts on the desk and brushed his thumb over the sleeping boys cheek, gently rousing him from sleep. "Come, my Lord, it's time for bed."

The groggy Earl looked up at his butler, his vision still cloudy with sleep, "Sebastian, where are my tarts?"

The elder chuckled quietly and brushed the stray hair out of the young man's face, "I have them here but you look especially tired. I will prepare more lemon tarts in the morning."

Ciel nodded sleepily and looked up at Sebastian with half lidded eyes as he tugged the annoying medical bandage from his eye, the violet contract practically glowing in the faintly lit room. "Carry me to bed, Sebastian."

The butler was momentarily surprised but his surprise faded quickly as he watched the boy sway as he stood from his chair. "Of course, young master."

Sebastian came up to him and easily scooped him up, cradling him bridal style as he made his way through the manor towards the Master's bedroom. As he walked, he glanced down at Ciel only to find that he was once again asleep.

He found it slightly ironic that the bluenette was able to sleep so soundly in the arms of a demon. A sadistic demon that would eventually devour his soul. The demon smirked as he gently laid the bluenette on the bed and made quick and easy work of the buttons on his coat.

Sebastian pulled off garment after garment until only the boy's underwear remained. He turned to the master's closet and pulled out his sleeping clothes, only to find that Ciel had turned over onto his side while he'd been searching. The ghosted smile returned but rapidly diminished as he saw the brand on the young master's back. Without thinking, Sebastian reached out and ran one of his covered fingers over the raised scar tissue, only to jerk his hand back when Ciel whimpered and curled tightly into himself.

The elder slowly worked the boy into his night clothes and slipped him into his bed, pulling the covers up close around him, watching with mild amusement as Ciel instantly snuggled deeper into his blankets. Sebastian turned to leave only to catch half of his Master's mumbled words.

"Pardon, my Lord?"

The boy looked up at him with groggy eyes plastered with oncoming sleep, "Will you stay with me for a little bit?"

The butler almost frowned but instead smiled calmly, "Of course, young Master. I will be back by your side in less than a minute."

The boy nodded and Sebastian bowed slightly before briskly walking out of the room, stopping at the study to retrieve the tarts that he'd been requested to make unnecessarily as well as the untouched cup of tea.

The butler made his way down to the kitchen, easily finding the chef fiddling with the knives. "Bard."

The blonde whipped around, startled and gave the butler a cheeky grin, his gaze instantly fixing on the treats that Sebastian carried. "Dispose of these in whatever way you see fit."

The butler placed the treats on the counter, catching the widening grin on the chef's face before he turned on heel and made his way back to the master's bedroom to protect him as he slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hello my lovelies~ I normally won't post chapters again so soon, but I was really excited. **

**I would also like to thank VeryBerry96 personally. Thank you for your inspiring review(: I appreciate it greatly. **

**Now! On to the chapter! **

**XoXo**

**Majix**

Thin rays of sunlight peeked through the parting in the curtains, faintly illuminating the young Phantomhive's bedroom as he laid awake in his bed.

He'd been restless since Sebastian left more than two hours ago, and it seemed to be nearing impossibility for him to return to sleep. Ciel wished the demon had stayed, merely so peaceful sleep would once again find him, however he assumed the elder was off doing what he did best, being his butler.

_Hopefully he'll arrive with breakfast soon. _

Ciel had been awake on and off for a while, and though he knew it was pointless to remain in bed, seeing as how he couldn't fall back asleep for the life of him, but it seemed all wrong. He woke when his butler called for him. It had always been this way, even before he'd met Sebastian. The last time he'd been awoken without the aid of his faithful butler, his life had taken a rather drastic turn.

He was positive that such a turn would not be repeated in his own lifetime, but he couldn't seem to kick the superstition.

After a few more minutes of irritation and impatient waiting, the bluenette sat up and threw back his covers, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking to the door. He knew Sebastian would arrive any minute, and even as superstition nagged at him, he could no longer linger within the smothering embrace of his blankets.

The Earl sighed softly as his feet touched the carpet and he stood, stretching noisily before he made his way to the bathroom. Contrary to popular belief, the boy did know how to do minor things for himself. He could easily admit that if he ever tried to cook anything, his creations would most likely rival Bard's own specialties, and he would be more than willing to bet that he'd burn down the kitchen in the process. His pride would never allow him to utter such a minor weakness but within his own thoughts he could freely accept that he'd be surprised if he could make toast on his own.

He might not be able to cook, but he could definitely take his worn clothes off for a bath, and he was positive that he could even run the water himself.

Sebastian busied himself in the kitchen, keeping true to his word as he duplicated the lemon tarts from the night before, preparing his Master's early morning wake up call. Not that the Earl needed waking.

The demon was well aware that the boy had tossed and turned for a little over an hour and a half before he'd given up and laid quietly in his bed to wait. The butler realized that he probably could have arrived early with the Ciel's breakfast, but he decided against it.

If the Earl needed or required his assistance, he would call. Until then, the ravenette was content to take his sweet time preparing breakfast and morning tea.

The rushing sound of running water peaked the butler's attention and he listened intently before concluding that Ciel had began running the water for his daily bath. The elder frowned, no that just would not do.

_The master doing the things that only a butler of Phantomhive should be attending too? _

He thought not and quickly slid the tarts into the cooling oven to keep warm before darting out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Sebastian kept a brisk but calm pace as he neared the Master's bedroom, silently slipping through the door and closing it behind him. "My Lord, please allow me."

The boy looked up in mild alarm as his butler appeared in the doorway. He should have expected Sebastian to come up as soon as the water escaped the faucet but to his own disbelief, he hadn't expected it at all.

Sebastian gazed down at the surprised Earl with carefully concealed amusement. It was painfully obvious that he'd been struggling with the ivory buttons. The demon's facade almost cracked as the Phantomhive's cheeks flushed faintly, but he respectfully bowed his head before kneeling and making quick easy work of the buttons.

Ciel stood with his head held high. It was the stupid demon's fault anyway that he'd looked like a fool who couldn't even undo buttons. If the butler had arrived when he'd first woken up, he wouldn't be feeling so embarrassed.

As Sebastian finished with his night wear, the boy tossed them on the floor to annoy the demon. Ciel gave the mildly annoyed butler an innocent smile before he finished stripping down and slipped into the tub.

He sighed as the warm water met his skin and the small flush of victory met his senses. At least he'd gotten the water to be the right temperature.

"Sebastian, have you finished my tarts, or are you late with breakfast as well?" The corner of the butlers mouth twitched as his irritation escalated at the small but annoying jab.

He smiled happily down at the boy, "Of course, my Lord. I left them in the oven to warm so I could come and help you undress correctly. As is my job description as The Phantomhive butler."

His eyes closed and his smile warmed with fabricated caring. "I shall fetch them for you while you finish your bath."

He turned on heel and made his way back to the kitchen with deliberate slowness, smirking as he heard the soft grind of his master's teeth as his jaw clentched.

_Oh how easy it is to rile him up._

A few well placed jabs and he was a fierce whirl wind of frustration. It was the least he could do to entertain himself. After all, what was a demon bound in service as a butler to do?

The grin held all the way to the kitchen before being dropped in favor of utter surprise, "Bard!"

The failed chef froze and looked guiltily at the empty plate, swallowing heavily as he heard Sebastian's furious tone. Fuck.

The lemon tarts were definitely not extras from the young Master's breakfast in bed and the ex soldier nearly wet himself as he looked up to meet the Head Butler's rage. Double fuck.

"A-aye, Sebastian..?"

"I could swear, Bardroy, that I left five glazed tarts on that plate. Might I inquire as to where you moved them?"

Sebastian smiled warmly down at him and the blonde seemed to shrink, "Well, Um, I may have eaten the -"

"OUT!"

The chef jumped in surprise before immediately rushing from the kitchen, trying to put as much distance between himself and Sebastian as humanly possible. Not that it would help, if Sebastian was out for his hide, nowhere would be safe.

The butler stood in the middle of the kitchen, pinching the bridge of his nose as he let out a frustrated sigh. That Chef. _Imbecile!_ Up above, the demon could hear the boy moving around in the tub. He would start calling for him in no later than ten minutes, and the treats the master so insisted upon took much longer than that. No matter. The boy would have his tarts, with minutes to spare.

Ciel idly sat in the cooling bath water as he waited for Sebastian to return. He could feel his already worn thread of patience beginning to thin as he waited for his breakfast. Would he have to do everything for himself today? The Earl sighed and quickly stood in the tub. He was ready to get out of the bath now and if Sebastian wasn't here, then he'd do it himself.

He smirked proudly and tossed his leg over the side of the pearly white tub, only for his eyes to widen in surprise as his foot didn't instantly touch the ground. He looked down in alarm, tilting slightly to far over the side of the tub as he searched for the ground. His toes finally touched the wet tile floor right as his other foot slid out from under him, sending him stumbling over the edge of the tall claw footed bathtub.

The boy reached out in blind panic only to feel a strong arm wrap around his middle and pull him close. Ciel automatically grabbed onto his savior and looked up to meet the worried but amused gaze of Sebastian.

The elder held a gleaming silver tray above the bluenette's head as his other arm hooked around the Earl's waist. Ciel instantly looked more than alarmed as he realized just how close his naked body was pressed against Sebastian. Even though his suit, the Phantomhive could feel the demon's abnormally heated body against his own.

Without thinking, Ciel shoved the butler away as hard as he could, taking a step back from him.

The demon looked down at him in confusion, "My Lord, are you alright? I'm sorry I made you wait."

Sebastian straightened his clothes and held out the tray in front of him, "Breakfast, my young Lord?"

Ciel looked at him in bewilderment, his cheeks flushing much to his embarrassment. "Are you daft?! I'm naked and dripping wet! Of course I don't want breakfast you fool!"

The butler was momentarily taken aback before he straightened and gave a short bow, "My apologies, young master, I shall fetch your clothes immediately."

Sebastian handed the boy a towel and stepped out of the bluenette's bathroom, laying the serving tray on the bedside table as he began shifting through the boy's wardrobe.

_Most interesting. _

The demon smiled slyly. _So the little lord could become easily embarrassed._

He'd never considered Ciel to be a modest human being. He had, in fact, dressed him each and every day since their contract was formed and the boy had never reacted so quickly. Nor so harshly. The butler silently wondered what had caused such a panic.

The Earl of Phantomhive definitely had a thorn in his paw and, to his dismay, it was driving the butler crazy.

The cobblestone streets of London seemed to stretch on forever, guided on either side by shops and houses. The cool morning air left little to be desired as the Earl continued down the street, his butler silently shadowing his every step.

The bluenette sighed in annoyance as they arrived at the shop and he waited for Sebastian to open the door for him. A small bell above the door jingled as his butler held it open, the shop owner greeting him casually with a smile, "Hello there son, are you picking up something for your Father?"

The Earl's eyes flamed in warning, but the message was lost on the elder as he raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

Sebastian side stepped the seething boy and approached the counter in a few swift bounds, "We are picking this up for my Master." he responded, handing the elder man the short white stub of paper.

The mans eyebrows rose and he smiled as he turned away and placed the desired cane on the counter, "Ah, yes! I've been wondering who would have requested a cane so short in height. Surely you can't tell me that it's meant for the chil -"

Sebastian held the end of the intricate walking stick to the man's forehead as his long fingers cradled the hand piece, his predatory crimson red eyes practically glowing with warning as he stared down the other man, daring him to say one more insulting word against his Master.

He smiled pleasantly despite the abundantly clear warning, "Not a single bend in the wood. Nicely crafted."

The butler dropped a leather bound bag on the counter, "This should cover it."

The Earl clenched his fist as he turned and left the shop before Sebastian had even paid. The Earl of Phantomhive, the watch dog of the Queen, mocked by a mere cane maker. _Pitiful_.

Sebastian easily caught up to the young lord and smoothly handed him his walking stick.

_What a disgraceful excuse for a human_. The demon's nose wrinkled in disgust before he smoothed over his features.

As a rule, he found all humans to be insignificant and worthless.

_Well, not all humans._

Sebastian cast a look down at the bluenette. He could lie and say that he saw him only as food, but the boy interested him. He wasn't like other humans. His mind was sharp and direct, but most of all, he had the ability to surprise the elder. After so many lifetimes, very little caught the soul hungry demon's attention.

Most beings were easily predictable. Evil men do evil things, and good women stayed true, but Ciel, he was the ultimate enigma; an unsolvable rubix cube.

"Hmmph, Finny has once again dazzled me with his idiocy."

The boy's voice pulled the demon from his thoughts as he recalled this previous mornings events. The Earl had woken with a head ache and been severely short tempered. In a fit of excitement, Finny snapped the cane right in two as he was carrying it over to the Master. Needless to say, the irritable Phantomhive had yelled at the blond for over ten minutes before stomping off.

"Yet another cane Sebastian, and I'm once again dragged down to pick it up."

The boy opened his mouth to continue ranting before the attention of both master and servant were drawn to the overly excited voice of a little girl looking at Phantom's newest bunny rabbits. Ciel smirked as he watched the tiny brunette beg and plead for the rabbit just inside the window.

Phantom Toy Company. The single largest toy name in all of England. It was trade secret that the man behind the name was yet another child that loved its toys. Not a day went by that their company wasn't mentioned by children and adults alike all across Eastern Europe, and with each passing hour, the toy company continued to grow and thrive.

"Young Master, are you ready to go home?" Ciel looked up, his thoughts rapidly becoming derailed as he caught sight of Sebastian holding open the door to his carriage.

The Earl nodded before gracefully stepping inside and sitting in the farthest corner, staring idly out the window.

As the horses started down the streets back towards the manor, Ciel's thoughts slowly drifted back to this morning and he shot Sebastian a timid look, greatful to find that the butler was gazing out of his own window. What happened this morning? He'd never been so shy around Sebastian. The demon had seen more of his body than any person still alive. He was the only one who had ever seen the accusing slavery brand on his body, the only being to ever see his scars. The demon never judged or mocked him for them, and when ever Sebastian touched him, he carefully avoided the sensitive marks.

Ciel sighed with aggrivation. It was like an itch, an annoyance just below the skin, a frustration that he didn't fully understand, or care to investigate. But it was so bloody annoying.

The Earl sighed and finally just let his thoughts wander, letting them bend and wind through the canyon of his mind. Unbeknown to the Phantomhive, his companion's thoughts mirrored his own. Sebastian pondered his Master's recent behavior, from the night before up until this afternoon.

_The thorn is burying itself deeper in the tiger's paw. _

The demon glanced up to gaze at his master only to find that Ciel was already looking at him with a lost and confused expression sitting heavy on his features. "My Lord?"

Ciel realized he'd been staring as Sebastian's warm voice echoed in his ears. He swiftly came back to himself and met the butler's questioning gaze, "Yes?"

"Are you quite alright?" Sebastian cocked his head a notch to the side and studied his companion.

Ciel let the hard mask fall back over his features and smother his emotions. He was an Earl, not a feeble child, and he had to he strong. He represented his father, even to his demonic shadow.

"I'm fine, Sebastian."

The butler nodded and looked out as they arrived at the manor, his thoughts and emotions once again retreating as his professionalism consumed him.

As the horses pulled to a stop, Sebastian was out in a moment, opening the door for Ciel and sending the driver away with a couple gold coins. The walk up the drive held tensely. To an outsider, they looked quite civil, perfect business etiquette, but when closely inspected, the young Phantomhive walked with more force, distancing himself ever so slightly from the butler, and as if right on cue, the elder would fill the minor gap and continue to shadow the boy up the drive.

Despite the tension, neither seemed to notice the intimate dance. As they reached the twin doors, Sebastian graciously opened both of them and gazed back at his Master, "I shall prepare afternoon tea right away."

As he stepped aside, he instantly noticed the boy's neutral expression crack and turned to a look of pure horror and disgust.

The butler whipped his head around and gaped at the interior of the manor.

It was a little girl's tea party gone all wrong. Long strings of scarlet ribbon adorned the stairs and all along the over-looking balcony. Along every banister were flower chains, wrapped and strung in-between the posts holding the heavy mahogany strip. Balloons reached towards the ceiling, held by taut strings tightly wound around random posts along both the balcony and the staircase. All along the ribbon, brightly colored sunflowers pinned the pink material to the walls and if he was not mistaken, Phantom stuffed animals were scattered all over the place, sitting in small friend groups and along the stairway. Thick blue bows were tied to every light post and hung on either side above every doorway; but the cherry on top had to be the giant wreath with the Phantom Kitty in the middle.

Ciel cringed and swallowed heavily, "Sebastian...?"

The butler opened his mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted by all three of the servants slamming into him. He looked down at all three of them in surprise before firmly pushing them all an easy arms length away.

He looked at them with a raised eyebrow as he took in their appearances. Mey-rin hadn't really changed but Finny was wearing a pair of partially bent bunny ears and seemed to be frantically trying to get his hands out of paw shaped gloves. Bard on the other hand had been stuck in a bonnet and a bib, as well as robbed of his signature cigarette.

"What is the meaning of this? Where is Tanaka?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"The bloody hell should I know?! Go ask the crazy blonde girl!"

Ciel opened his mouth only to find that he too had been interrupted, "CIIIIIIIIEL!"

His attention snapped towards the sound of his name being called in the utterly adoring and childish way that nobody else in all of England could manage.

In all her glory stood the Marquises daughter, his fiancee since the moment of his birth, Elizabeth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hello again lovely readers! I hope you're as excited by the release of a new chapter as I am! Also! It has come to my attention that I've yet to do a disclaimer! So... **

**Disclaimer: Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji doesn't belong to me. I'm definitely not that good at art. **

**Anyways, enjoy chapter 3(: **

**Chao,**

**Majix**

"Elizabeth!" He groaned as she slammed into him at full speed, giving his thin body a bone crunching squeeze.

The boy winced slightly but wrapped his arms around her in welcome, "What are you doing here, Elizabeth?"

"Oh Ciel, haven't I told you before? Call me Lizzy!"

She gave him another squeeze before letting him go and clasping her hands together in front of herself, "I missed you dearly Ciel! So I snuck away!"

Elizabeth burst into high pitched giggles before focusing her attention on Sebastian, flashing him a truly radiant smile "Oh! Hello Sebastian!"

The butler bowed slightly to her and genuinely returned her smile, "Lady Elizabeth, it's lovely to see you. We haven't seen you at the Phantomhive manor for some time."

Sebastian was a solitary creature by nature. He preferred to be alone, or around others who understood and avidly practiced his love of comfortable and lasting silence, but even he could admit that Elizabeth had a beautiful happiness about her.

Her smile was infectious and though she was often too excited for her own good, she was still a dazzling soul. He would possibly even go as far as to call her incorruptible, but one could never tell.

"I brought something for you too, Sebastian!" she said excitedly as she stood on her tiptoes and placed a soft pink sun hat on his head, the brim decorated with daisies. "You're always wearing black, so I thought a little color would be nice."

Bard, Mey-Rin and Finny stood along the sidelines, all three sets of eyes as big as saucers as they watched Sebastian give her a sweet smile and clasp his left hand over his heart. "To regard what I wear with such concern. I am honored."

"Of course!"

She turned back to Ciel and pulled him into another tight hug, "Ciel! You are soooo cute. I'm so glad I came!"

The Earl cleared his throat and pried the bouncy blonde off of him, "Lizzy, what about Grandmother. Won't she be worried?" Elizabeth waved off his worries and linked her arm with his, holding him close as she continued to tell him how cute he was.

Bard stood quietly beside the elder in the pink hat, watching the crazy little girl hug and twirl their master like a toy, "Sebastian?"

The butler cast him a sideways glance, silently acknowledging that his name had been spoken.

The chef looked to the pair as Elizabeth dragged the young master around the room, showing him every single decoration, "Who is that girl?"

Sebastian glanced over at Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin as they all inched a little bit closer to hear what he had to say, "Lady Elizabeth is the young master's betrothed."

"His what?!"

Sebastian gazed at them blankly before he refocused his attention on the bluenette and Lady Elizabeth.

The servants looked questioningly to the elder in black, "Nobles marry other nobles. It has always been this way and the Earl of Phantomhive is no exception. Lady Elizabeth Middleford is the daughter of the Marquee. They've been destined to marry since birth."

Finny scratched his forehead with the big paw and looked towards the young couple curiously, "But what if Ciel doesn't love her?"

The question unexpectedly through the butler for a loop. If the young Master didn't love Lady Elizabeth? He glanced covertly over at the frustrated looking Earl and tried to imagine what would happen if he chose not to marry Elizabeth. It was an utterly ridiculous thought. Of course he would marry Elizabeth. Or, at least, he would plan to marry her and Elizabeth thought that's what would happen.

For the first time, the butler didn't feel as excited at the thought of eating the boys soul. Yes, it would be delicious, perhaps even the most incredible tasting soul he'd ever consume but it came with a loss. The world would lose one of the few remaining interesting humans, Elizabeth would lose her future husband, and London would lose its protector.

At the last thought, the demon shrugged off all regret.

_London indeed. _

"Sebastian?" The demon looked down at the curious blonde with the rabbit ears and realized that he had neglected the boy's question in favor of his own thoughts.

Sebastian cleared his throat, "You really shouldn't call the master by his first name. It's rude."

The gardener flushed with mild embarrassment at the minor slip up in his proper etiquette, yet he still managed to look defeated as his question was once again ignored by the elder.

Sebastian sighed, "He would either have to break off the engagement, or he would have to just deal with it and marry her as planned. If he were to break off their engagement, it would be an outrage, and an outright scandal."

As the boy started walking back over to the small group, the servants scattered with rushed apologies before disappearing, leaving Sebastian to face a seething Ciel.

"Sebastian, the Marquee must be very worried if Elizabeth came here without telling anybody. I would like you to contact grandmother." He cast a look around the manor and struggled to surpress a shutter, "And the moment Elizabeth has left I want you to fix this disaster. Immediately."

"Ciel! Come here!" Elizabeth materialized at his side and grabbed his arm, clinging to his side as she dragged him to the ballroom, only letting go of the boy to throw the doors open, "Look at the ballroom! I made it cute too, Ciel! Just for you!"

The ballroom mirrored the grand staircase as the normally sophisticated and elegant room was covered with flowers and ribbons. The chandelier was practically over run with pink ribbon, glittering silver garland and heart shaped balloons, the pale fabrics surrounding the lights and windows giving the room a faint pinkish tint.

"Ciel, I worked so hard to make the ballroom cute for you, let's have a dance party today, just for us! I even got you special clothes while I was shopping! They'll make you look even cuter, I promise!" The Earl instantly bristled at the idea of being forced to dance, even if it was only with Elizabeth.

He started to open his mouth to protest only to be enveloped in an overzealous hug. "Oh! A dance with Ciel while he's wearing the clothes I picked out for him! We will dance the night away, I just know it!" She pulled back from him and grabbed his hand, squeezing his fingers excitedly.

The young Phantomhive looked at her adoring face, taking in the hopeful curve in her smile and the way her eyes twinkled with daydreams and he let out a sigh of defeat. "I would love to dance with you, Lizzy."

She beamed at him and squealed as she crushed him with another hug, "I'll make everything perfect while you get ready! I promise, I'll look my best!"

Elizabeth let go of him and bolted out of the room, undoubtedly to go find the servants and torment them some more. The boy sighed and briskly walked up the steps, Sebastian matching his stride two steps behind him, "It's going to be a long day, Sebastian."

The ravenette missed a beat as he looked at the Earl in surprise. It wasn't like him to share his personal thoughts, especially if they made him sound as though he couldn't handle something.

"Indeed it is, my Lord."

The Earl of Phantomhive sat at his desk with his head on the surface. It'd taken Sebastian more time than usual to help him into the suffocating clothes that Elizabeth had chosen for him and it was painfully transparent that something was on the butler's mind.

Sebastian was always hard to read. He was definitely one hell of an actor. Even after spending every waking moment with him since his return, it was still hard for Ciel to tell whether he was serious or not sometimes.

However, it was easy to tell when something got under the demon's skin. It took more than a fair amount to frustrate the butler, and usually it couldn't be done on purpose. So when something finally managed to put a catch in the man's step, it was more than obvious. Especially to Ciel.

The bluenette supposed that the demon fancied himself able to hide his frustration, but such thoughts were far from accurate. However, his own thoughts about the upcoming evening had taken over and he would have to ponder over Sebastian when he wasn't so flustered. It felt as though a hot and heavy ball of lead had sunk to the pit of his stomach. He was going to look like a fool. He lifted his head slightly to look at Sebastian and groan. He knew he should say something about being unable to dance even the simplest Waltz but he couldn't.

"Why must I dance with her? I didn't invite her Sebastian."

The butler looked unsympathetic, "Even so my Lord, she is your finacée, and it would be incredibly rude to turn her away so coldly. The Marquee may become quite upset."

The boy sighed in frustration and dropped his head back into his folded arms, groaning in agitation, "I didn't ask for her to become my finacée, Sebastian."

The butler found himself once again missing a beat as the other male spoke his thoughts so freely. He was also brought back to thinking about Finny's earlier question. What if the Earl didn't love the Marquee's daughter? Not that it truly mattered. It was a moot point but the demon wondered: if it had been a possibility, would the Phantomhive have walked down the aisle of his own free will, or out of unwillingness to harm his family name; along with his pride.

"You still haven't finished your game, Master, and tomorrow has become quite busy with today's objectives being put on hold. I advise that you obey her and follow her wishes."

Ciel propped his head up on his palm, his features smooth and utterly bored looking, but beneath the surface, he was starting to itch. There was no getting out of it. He would have to dance with Elizabeth and he didn't have the faintest clue how.

"Forgive me, my Lord, but Elizabeth has requested a dance and I can't help but notice that at social gatherings you tend to stay close to the wall. Do you have dancing instruction, young Master?" Ciel flushed and quickly turned his chair the other way, glaring intently at the wall. "I'm busy. I don't have need for such silly activities."

The demon smirked at the back of the Master's chair. _Ah, the truth finally comes out._ An aristocrat that didn't know how to dance, especially one as powerful as the Earl of Phantomhive. _Borderline scandalous_. "I shall take your word for it,"

The butler leaned over the desk and spun the chair around, making Ciel face him. He smiled as the boys eyes immediately went to the miniature cake that he'd made. Hook, line, and sinker. The demon knew he had the Master's absolute attention.

"Dancing is a social necessity. If it were to become known that the Marquee's finacée refused his future wife a dance, among noble society, your family name would be greatly tarnished."

The Earl met his stare head on as his eyes became glassy with determination and intent focus. Ciel could see the obvious manipulation but he rose to the challenge regardless.

"Fine. Call for a tutor immediately."

The butler set the cake on the edge of the desk and looked down at his pocket watch, tsking thoughtfully, "No, I don't think so. It's absolutely too late to call in a home tutor, but not to worry, my Lord. Since only your demeanor and pose are necessary, I shall happily be able to instruct you in the art of dancing."

Sebastian offered him a warm smile that was meant to, not only, mildly annoy the Earl, but also to cover his curiosity. How would the boy respond? After the incident with the bathtub earlier this morning, the elder wasn't quite sure.

"You?! How do you propose I dance with you? You're much too tall! Do you even know how to dance?"

"Not to worry, my Lord, I shall teach you the Viennese Waltz." The butler dipped into a low bow before straightening and offering the boy his gloved palm, gazing at him with his intense crimson red eyes and his signature smile, "May I have this dance, my Lord?"

Something in Ciel's stomach knotted and he just stared at Sebastian's offered hand. He couldn't explain it, but suddenly the cravat necktie felt too tight, and the custom made tailcoat seemed a tad bit snug in some places. The hat had made him feel like a fool. His pride suddenly felt much lighter than his worry. Ciel Phantomhive was an Earl. The vicious dog in the Queen's yard. He represented his father in his absence and he would not let his upbringing be mocked.

Once again, his pride had overcome.

Ciel stood and took the butler's hand as he came to stand in front of the elder. Sebastian straightened his posture, "Now, as the leader, you always start on the heel."

The butler grabbed his wrist and laid the boy's palm against his back, just below his shoulder blade, "Be sure to firmly grasp the lady's back, just like this." Sebastian glanced down at his master, stealthily looking for any sign of panic or discomfort.

Finding none, he grasped the Phantomhive's other hand and held it out to the side along with his own, pulling him slightly close, "Now, as the song begins, you will be expected to make the first move. Naturally, because you're going to lead. The man always leads. You're going to start with the left foot, and you go forward. Don't worry about Elizabeth, if you start slow, she will step backwards and you will have no worry of stepping on her feet."

"Now, as for your steps, it's counted in two sets of three. Which ever set of steps you are doing, your partner will be doing the opposite." Sebastian looked again to the boy, only to find that his expression was one of loss and confusion.

"Watch, I shall lead the steps first and you will copy me. Just a tip, which ever way our hands are pointing," Sebastian squeezed the Earl's outstretched hand, "Directs the leader as to which direction to next step."

"The gentleman leads by stepping out with his left foot and rotating to his right. The lady follows on her right foot, stepping just in front of its previous position and also turning towards the right." Sebastian guided the Earl, giving him a gentle nudge backwards so that he wouldn't get his feet stepped on.

He moved slowly the first set and then a tad faster as he repeated it, "Now, you guide. Everything you just did, except now you will lead and I will follow."

Ciel struggled to remember where to place his feet and he winced as he stepped on Sebastian foot multiple times, no doubt scuffing his brightly polished black shoes.

"Now, now, Master. You're making this harder than it needs to be." Sebastian paused their steps and put on a soft music with slow beats before returning to the boy's side and grasping his hand, "Close your eyes, and let me lead you. Feel the steps."

Ciel looked doubtfully up at his butler but followed his instruction. As his eyes closed and he listened, it no longer seemed to be such a difficult task. As soon as Sebastian prodded him to let him know that they were beginning, he had no issue knowing just when to step and where to go.

As he followed Sebastian's lead, he felt a flutter of inner peace. He forgot what it felt like to let someone else lead every once and a while. While they continued to drift around the small enclosure, Ciel noticed something else as well. He'd never realized just how warm the demon's skin was. Even through the material of his uniform, the bluenette could feel waves of heat radiating off of him, and he briefly wondered what that warm flesh would feel like against his own.

Unconsciously he leaned closer to the heat source and let out an airy sigh before a wrong step ripped him from the embrace of his thoughts and exposed the raw emotion that he'd so carelessly let seep through his defenses. He tensed and forcibly removed himself from their dance position, ignoring the tight feeling around his stomach as well as his heart.

Everything felt hot, his necktie seemed to be smothering him and he couldn't get a breath of fresh air. The Earl swallowed heavily, "That will be all, Sebastian. I'm sure I can manage from here. I shall meet you downstairs when I greet Elizabeth."

The dismissal in his tone, as well as his statement, could not have been more clear. Sebastian bowed and started to leave before pausing and looking back. The boy was bent over his desk with both palms flat against the wood and his head slightly drooped, "Don't forget to smile, my Lord. A happy smile would surely satisfy the lady."

Ciel tensed dramatically before seeming to almost wilt with a sigh, "To smile happily... it seems I have.. forgotten."

The boy said nothing else and the butler took his silence as his queue to leave the bluenette to his own company. The ravenette closed the door gently and stood in the hall for a moment before making his way effortlessly to the kitchen.

True, there was nothing to bake, nothing that needed serving but he once again found himself pondering Ciel Phantomhive. He felt frustrated at his own inability to determine the Master's problem. As they'd been dancing, the boy was stiff and rigid. At first he had thought it was merely because they were dancing but now he wasn't so sure. For a brief and fleeting moment, he'd seen and felt the bluenette let go and completely relax. It was a rare sight indeed and Sebastian only saw it in the morning when the boy was still slumbering, but even then, there was still a faint tension in his features.

Sebastian had heard the content sigh and he'd felt the boy lean into his body as inner peace had ever so briefly made a home for itself within him. The Phantomhive had been so content, that his footing mistake had visibly startled him out of the trance. With his recognition, there had also been extreme panic and he'd immediately pushed him away.

The butler sighed in avid frustration as he replayed the moment over and over, desperately trying to figure out just how deep the thorn had imbedded itself within the king of the jungle.

As Sebastian was pacing anxiously in the kitchen, Ciel was still partially bent over his desk, breathing heavily. _What in all hell was that?_ He gripped the edge of his desk in both hands as the itch just below his skin began to spread.

The unnamed annoyance had once again surfaced in his time of confusion. Something he couldn't place that seemed to taunt him, just behind the shroud of darkness. Emotions, thoughts and memories alike, all behind the veil.

For one moment, he'd felt peace. He wasn't thinking about revenge or the past, he was just.. existing. For a flicker in time, Ciel wasn't representing his father or the Queen. It was just himself and Sebastian. Not demon and master, not lord and servant, just Ciel and Sebastian.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Well~ Here it is my lovlies. The next chapter to this wondrous tale ^-^ I do hope you'll forgive any and all mistakes though I've tried to weed them out before uploading. **

**The disclaimer still applies and I, unfortunately, do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji**

**Thanks to all of you that have favorited/followed and left reviews for me. They've all been wonderful(: **

**Chao~**

**Majix**

The young Earl found his eyes being dragged to the face of the grandfather clock on the other side of the room and he sighed. Elizabeth would most definitely be ready by now and if he failed to appear, she would come looking for him.

Dancing with Elizabeth now felt more tedious than ever and the boy was beginning to dread going down the stairs to meet her. That was not to say that he disliked Elizabeth, quite the opposite. He loved her more than any woman alive, he cherished her and wanted her to have an exquisite life. He hoped that she remained pure and happy until the day she passed on, but it could never be that way while he was around.

Ciel stood in front of the mirror on the far wall and took his eye patch off, gazing sadly into the eyes of his reflection. The glowing violet contract was a double edged sword. It gave him the means to do his job, to hunt for the Queen as well as to strike with terrible vengeance against the ones responsible for his humiliation and his pain. But it also closed him off from the world that he knew.

Ciel Phantomhive was surrounded by darkness, a darkness that he could not escape. He looked after the shady life of the underworld, and put them back in line when they pushed the envelope, just as his forefathers had before him.

He dealt with drugs, suspicion and death around every single corner, but worst of all, he had death breathing down his neck every second of the day. When he looked at Elizabeth, he saw every part of himself that had been lost. When he saw that beautiful smile that she wore so proudly, it made him feel empty and more alone than ever. They lived in two different worlds, separated only by a fog, a thin veil of knowledge.

He reached out and touched the fingers of his reflection with a half smile, "Some closets hold a single set of bones, while others house an entire graveyard."

The Earl straightened his posture and took a deep breath, letting it out nice and slow before turning to his desk and taking a large bite of the cake that Sebastian had left.

Ciel sighed happily as the sugar instantly soothed his nerves and his demons faded to the back of his mind, leaving him to breathe freely. It was just a dance, and it would be over by the end of the night. Then he'd be able to fade back into the life that he knew.

The bluenette smirked and slid his eye cover back into place before turning his back on the reflection and smoothly walking out of the study without a single backwards glance.

As the eye patch slid back into place, Sebastian released his grip on the counters edge. The demon had no clue what had just happened. One moment he'd been pacing anxiously, wondering when the Earl was going to meet his fiancée, and the next, the most intense and crippling wave of sadness had poured through his body, leaving no stone unturned. He'd never felt such a foreign and uncalled for burst of human emotion in his entire demonic life.

What worried the demon even more was that he had no idea why it had happened. His thoughts instantly turned to the young master and he rushed out of the kitchen at record speed.

What if something or someone had hurt the Lord without him noticing? What if the emotional burst had been a diversion?

Sebastian weaved through the halls effortlessly as he made his way towards the entrance hall. The butler quickly stopped just before he made his appearance in the ballroom as he heard Lady Elizabeth's excited squeal.

"Ciel!"

The Earl looked down at his finacée and smiled softly. She really did look beautiful, just like she'd promised. Her gorgeous blonde curls had somehow become bouncier the light pink of her dress made her skin look pale and perfect. She looked as lovely as ever and any man would be truly lucky to have her for a wife.

He looked around the room and internally submitted to defeat. The ballroom was even more over the top than it had been before. There were high stacks of candles clustered in the corners of the large room. Vases practically bursting with flowers covered every single open surface and the room smelled of lilies and rose petals.

The servants were all standing along the wall and they looked as though they had not been spared. Elizabeth's quest for cuteness knew no bounds. The only one who seemed to have escaped was Mey-Rin. Bard, Finny and Tanaka were not so lucky.

Bard and Finny had both been forced into dresses, but while Finny was wearing an over the top maids outfit, Bard was dressed in a sailors uniform with a blonde wig. Tanaka was wearing long Japanese dress robes and holding a fan.

"I was right! The outfit I picked makes you look sooooo ADORABLE!" Lizzy pulled him into a tight hug before dragging him down into the middle of the dance floor, inspecting all of him.

"I was a little unsure of the hat but I'm so glad I chose it! And the blue! Dark blue looks so good on you Ciel!" She grabbed his hand, looking for the ring that she'd picked out, but her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she didn't immediately find it.

"Where's the ring I picked out for you?" She grabbed his other hand and quickly inspected it before she started to pout, "Cielll!"

The way she drew his name out so heavily made the boy sigh and roll his eyes, pulling his hand back, "Lizzy, this ring is fine."

Suddenly her eyes seemed to hold balls of raging fire, "I went to a lot of trouble to get you stuff to look cute, Ciel! and that ring isn't cute at ALL!"

Just as quickly as her anger surfaced, it was smothered mercilessly with tears threatening to spill over her pretty green eyes. Her lower lip started to quiver and she clasped her hands together in front of her, "A-are you saying you don't like the things that I bought for you, Ciel...?"

The Earl grit his teeth. Oh how she resembled her mother with her reasoning and manipulation. "This ring is -"

Lizzy came forward as to hug him only to snatch the thick banded ring off the Earl's the thumb, "Mine now!" "I took it!" She giggled mischievously as she danced away from him while examining it.

"It's so old and it's much to big for you! Mine will actually fit you."

"Give it back!"

Startled, everyone looked to the Earl of Phantomhive as he held his hand out to Elizabeth, his eyes void of everything but flat icy anger.

Elizabeth's eyes brimmed with tears and she clenched her fingers around the Earl's ring, "Why are you s-so angry?"

"Give me the ring, Elizabeth. Right. Now."

Tears spilled down over her cheeks as his eyes blazed with fury, "I just wanted to make you look cute!"

Elizabeth raised her clenched fist and threw the heavy blue ring on the ground with all her might, "I hate this ring!"

The moment the thick band cracked apart and the large blue stone shattered, the Earl lost himself. Memories of his childhood flashed across his vision, engulfing him in the past, a past before darkness had wrapped its loving arms around him and refused to let go. He could see it as clear as day, it was right before bed and Ciel had to be no more than nine or ten.

_His father slid the blue ring off his finger and kneeled in front of the young boys bed. "Ciel, one day you will carry my name and make it your own." _

_He slid the ring onto one of his sons fingers and grasped his hand in both of his own, "One day, when I am gone, you will be the Earl of Phantomhive and the Queen will look to you to protect her people. This ring will fall to you, and everyone of importance that you meet will see it and know where you came from. Your mother and I." _

The memory faded away, along with the remembrance of his father's love. The only thing left of his original childhood, was gone. Sebastian had remade the manor, just as it was, in fact, but it was all fake. A shell of what it had been. The laughter was no longer embedded within the walls, and his father's study didn't feel the same. The bathrooms no longer smelt of his mother's perfume and the warmth had been replaced with something lacking.

It was all gone.

Instant hatred and betrayal left his blood boiling and rage overwhelmed his mind. Was everything to be taken?! Until he had nothing? There was nothing left for him, nothing left of his father, all because it wasn't CUTE?!

Sebastian watched in horror as Ciel pulled his hand back and prepared to slap Elizabeth. It couldn't happen! If it was ever known that Lady Elizabeth's fiancée had slapped her, the Phantomhive name would crumble. The Queen could revoke his right to her affairs and shame him as a noble.

Ciel could lose everything.

As his open palm arced, the demon raced to his side at inhuman speed and gripped the boys wrist, stopping him in mid swing.

"Master, forgive me, you forgot your newly acquired walking stick."

Sebastian wrapped his arm across the boys frame and slid the cane into his palm, looking down at him with warning.

Ciel instantly snapped out of his anger and took a step back. Lizzy was leaning away from him with her eyes squeezed shut, cowering with her palms held up in surrender as she prepared to get hit.

He turned away and desperately tried to put his indifferent mask back together. He buried the part of him that felt shattered and broken, and pushed aside his anger at her for destroying it.

Sebastian stepped in front of the young Earl, allowing him a brief moment to recover, "Please forgive the young Master, Lady Elizabeth." He looked down at her tear streaked face and frowned, "The ring was very important to him. It was a Phantomhive family heirloom that has been passed down for many generations. It was the only thing that survived the fire."

Elizabeth looked absolutely heartbroken as she realized the amount of pain that she'd just inflicted upon her beloved. She felt increasingly awful as she imagined how alone he felt under all his independence and she burst into tears.

"Ciel! I-I'm so S-sorry!" She hiccupped as she tried to speak to him, her eyes quickly becoming puffy.

Ciel pushed aside all emotion and went over to pick up the broken shards and pieces. Lizzy watched him through blurry tear filled eyes as she tried again and again to apologize for breaking his ring. The Earl ignored her and made his way over to the window. He threw the large panes open and threw the remains of his childhood out into the darkness.

"Ciel! What are you doing?!" Lizzy ran to the open window and leaned almost half way out as she desperately looked into the darkness for the priceless heirloom he'd just thrown away.

Ciel grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her back into the manor before reaching around to close and latch the window. He stood in front of her and pulled a handkerchief out of his breast pocket, "Your face looks dreadful, Elizabeth."

He started dabbing at her face and wiping the tears from her eyes, "But Ciel, I.. I... Your ring!"

He smiled carelessly at her, "I mean, really, I can't dance with a true lady if she's crying."

She perked up and looked at him in wonder, her eyes glittered in rekindled hope as he smiled at her and offered her his hand, "Let's forget about all that negativity and dance the night away. Just the two of us."

Her eyes twinkled and she eagerly look Ciel's hand. Her smile returned and immediately the atmosphere changed. Her radiance spread like wild fire and soon all the servants had joined them on the dance floor.

Sebastian stood off to the side and played the violin flawlessly as he watched the Earl dance with his future wife. As the demon gazed into the boys eyes, a sadness filled his heart.

The boy's eyes looked lost, the small spark that had remained had significantly dwindled and the elder frowned in displeasure. Elizabeth seemed blind to the loss, but to Sebastian, it was clear as day.

Ciel easily relayed the steps that he had learned with Sebastian as he held and lead Elizabeth. Waves of happiness came off of her as they danced together, but he felt nothing. He didn't find the inner peace that he had before when he'd let Sebastian lead the way. His heart felt full of stones and he looked to Sebastian, as if to ask for answers.

As their eyes met, Ciel dared to flash him a smile, and as he did, his heart felt less heavy. Sebastian knew him, the parts that nobody else could ever know about.

Sebastian miss stroked a note as he saw a flicker of flame in the boy's eye return before his back was once again turned to the butler.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive drifted silently down the halls of his manor before he stopped at Elizabeth's closed door. The boy laid his palm against the wood and closed his eyes. He thought back to earlier in the evening, and he instantly felt more than ashamed. He had almost hit Elizabeth.

The young Phantomhive could almost hear his father's displeased voice in his ear, "Women are meant to be cherished, Ciel. Never hurt them. If a woman comes at you with the intention to harm you, defend yourself, but the moment she is subdued, walk away. Never intentionally strike women, Ciel."

Sure, she destroyed something important to him, but she was his fiancée. Not that he really felt that way about her. He just couldn't.

Whenever she saw him, her eyes lit up with love and adoration for him, but all he could return was gratefulness for her well being, and the love of their childhood friendship.

Ciel opened her door as quietly as possible and peered into her room, watching quietly as she slept peacefully, no doubt dreaming of them together in yet another overly romantic situation.

Envy wrapped its scaly green claws around his heart and squeezed as he watched her sleep peacefully, without a worry in the world. This was why he could never love her. He was unworthy of her purity.

Ciel thought back to his time in captivity and how he'd been abused and tainted. He didn't want that for her. He never wanted her to even think about such things existing.

After a moment, Ciel no longer felt that he was alone. He could feel the demon's presence against his back and he lowered his voice to a notch just below a whisper, "I do love her, Sebastian, but I can barely stand to look at her face."

The butler looked down at the young Lord with a look of bewilderment at the unexpected and overly venerable statement, "Why is that, young Master?"

The Phantomhive's hand slid off the doorknob and he stared into Elizabeth's guest room, "She is everything that was taken from me. Every single time she shows me that innocent loving smile, I instantly know that she was never purposefully humiliated. Her innocence wasn't stolen from her while she cried."

The boy unconsciously touched his side, wincing as his fingers met the up risen scar just below his shirt, "When she looks in the mirror, she's whole. She doesn't look like a shadow. She doesn't have death over looking her every moment."

Without another word, the boy closed the door to her room and walked away. He didn't look at Sebastian, and as he made his way to his room, he avoided all thoughts of the hopeful flicker of life, above death, that he'd felt with his butler.

* * *

Sebastian sat quietly at the small table and directed all of his focus to the tiny pieces in front of him. He could have just recreated the small treasure just as he had done with the rest of the manor, but somehow he felt that wouldn't do.

It'd taken him just over an hour to find every single fragment of the rare blue gemstone as well as both halves of the silver band, and now under the bright light, he fit each shard into it's correct place. The band was easy, with the right amount of heat and a bit of pressure, the fracture site wouldn't even be visible. The gem stone was a tad bit more complicated. Once all of the pieces were in the right spots, he would have to tamper with it to erase the damage.

As the night wore on and Sebastian thought back on the evening, he realized with a start that he'd been feeling sad most of the night. Even now, he was doing this the overly hard way because he felt sad that the young Lord had lost so much, and he wanted to give him one tiny reminder of his childhood.

The demon immediately dropped what he was doing and stood from his chair. What was this foolishness? A demon as old and powerful as himself, feeling petty human emotions? _How could this happen?_

His train of thought halted as he recalled the burst of sadness that had filled his black and withered soul earlier in the kitchen. Such sadness, a feeling of growing loss. There had been no obvious reason for it, and the master hadn't been injured or threatened.

The demon idly began to pace as the cogs in his mind struggled through the murky and unknown situation.

_ Could it be the master? _

The small thought opened the flood gate and he recalled the dim look the young Earl's eyes portrayed as he danced with Elizabeth, along with his words just before he'd left for bed. The butler dropped back into his seat and turned over the new theory in his mind.

If it was the boy, how deep did his sadness run, and why had Sebastian been able to experience it as well? More importantly, why was the elder now starting to feel sadness himself?

The endless circle of questions answering themselves with more unknowns felt like a noose around the butler's mind and he quickly began to feel slightly weary. Only time would tell.

He cast the unsolved puzzle to the back of his thoughts as he continued with his earlier project.

As Sebastian finished with the treasured heirloom he smiled faintly. It looked as good as new, however the demon had left a small chip in the bottom left corner. A small signature of what the gem had endured, as well as a silent promise that the demon had put time and effort into the repair instead of merely recreating it from the boy's memory.

He made his way though the manor like a ghost as he drifted from hall to hall, finding the young Master's private bedroom without pause. Sebastian silently entered the room and laid the ring on the Master's bedside table. With the angle and placement, the moment Sebastian opened the curtains in the morning, the blue gem would sparkle and glitter. There would be no way the boy could miss it.

He glanced over at Ciel as he slept, frowning as he once again saw the faint lines of tension that never seemed to go away. Except for when they were dancing in the study. The sudden thought left the demon in another endless loop of questions without answers.

In the dead of night, as Sebastian soundlessly exited the Phantomhive's bedroom, he felt busier than ever, and within his ever brilliant mind, the cogs refused to turn.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Yet another chapter for all of my readers~ I would just like to say that even though I haven't gotten as many reviews as I thought I would, the ones I have gotten have more than made up for it. I really appreciate your feedback and your continued support. **

**Disclaimer still applies. **

**Chao,**

**Majix**

Sebastian threw open the curtains and the young Earl instantly groaned and pulled his covers up over his head.

"Come now, Master, we have a long day ahead of us, and your breakfast is waiting."

Ciel hid under his blankets for a few more seconds before he began to curiously wonder what Sebastian had made for him. He tossed the blankets off his body and sat up, stretching silently as the butler poured his morning tea through the thin filter, "You will be happy to know, my young Lord, that Lady Elizabeth left early this morning accompanied by your grandmother. She sends you her deepest thanks for keeping Elizabeth safe and entertained."

"I'm sorry that I missed her departure." His tone dripped with sarcasm and the butler snickered silently.

Ciel rubbed his eyes and sat on the edge of the large bed, barely paying attention to Sebastian as he relayed his breakfast menu perfectly.

The boy was chuckling at his own impression of the butler, as an annoying sparkle caught his eye. What the devil? Ciel picked up the object on his bedside table and as the beautiful blue diamond glittered in the sunlight, his mouth went dry. It was just as it had been.

A sad glimmer met his eye as he realized that Sebastian had remade him one, until further investigation made his heart beat wildly. The once perfect stone was chipped, right where it would have hit the floor and broke. The boy examined the band with both fingers and his eyes widened in shock as they felt the faintest of ripples in the metal.

He jerked his attention to the butler with his lips parted in unadulterated surprise and amazement. Even for him, it must have taken hours, and there was no doubt as to how tedious the task would have been. He could have made a brand new one, perfect in every way and it would have taken no time at all.. but instead the butler had chose to do it the hard way.

The ravenette had his back to the boy as he recited his schedule, reminding him that they were leaving for the summer home in the city at exactly three-thirty and of all the appointments they had to appear at before then.

"Sebastian."

The demon stopped talking and turned to look at the Ciel, his eyes instantly catching the treasure between his fingers, "Young Master?"

"Why did you do it...?"

Sebastian walked over to the boy and kneeled in front of him, hesitating for a brief moment, "Some memories should never be forgotten."

The butler stood and continued on with his prattling as Ciel sat gaping at him. Nobody in the world, aside from Sebastian, knew what that ring meant to him. The faithful butler was the only living soul that had witnessed his grief and sorrow that day, along with the moment of pure relief and joy when he found the heirloom

* * *

_The boy stood in shock as he faced the remains of the only place he'd ever known as home. The rain had come along and washed the ash down into the drive, making the path a murky gray. Everything in his life was gone. He had foolishly hoped that perhaps his parents had managed to escape. He had hoped that they would be waiting for him, wracked with grief, but he was wrong. Nothing had survived the hungry inferno._

_The demon stood silently behind the trembling boy as he took in the destruction that the fire had done for himself. The manor was in pieces, lone foundation planks remained, withered and snapped by pressure. The contents of the house lay in ruin as the floors had crumbled on top of the lower levels of the house._

_Ciel slowly walked towards the wreckage that had once been his family's home, wet ash covering his shoes as he made his way though the maze of destruction. Every step broke his heart just a little bit more as he struggled to recognize bits and pieces of his life before the nightmare began. Everything became a blur as the rain mercilessly poured down on his body._

_Hot tears streaked his face as he finally collapsed to his knees in a broken heap. Sebastian was kneeling at his side in an instant, prepared to help him in any way necessary, but the young Phantomhive wouldn't move._

_Sebastian watched on as he cried into the earth, his tears mixing with the rain in the swirl of lost memories. As the young Phantomhive looked up, something caught his attention, a dull sparkle and something barely visible beneath the fallen debris and the smothering black aftermath of the fire._

_Ciel slowly picked it up and wiped the grime from the unknown object. As his eyes fell onto the his late father's ring, his heart had bloomed with hope._

_He turned his face up to the rain and gazed into the barely visible night sky and smiled, "Thank you."_

_He wasn't as alone as be believed and as he stared into the sky, he was startled when he was no longer being pelted by the icy raindrops. The boy looked behind him and was amazed to find that Sebastian had opened an umbrella and was currently sheltering him from the rain._

_Ciel looked up at the elder and carefully stood as the butler offered him a hand up, "Thank you."_

_His voice was much softer this time but Sebastian heard it none the less and clasped his gloved hand over his heart and bowed his head, "Of course, young Master."_

* * *

It was the only time Sebastian had ever seen the young Earl acknowledge the gods. It was also the only time Ciel had ever thanked the demon.

Ciel looked down at his thumb as the ring resumed its rightful place and he smiled at Sebastian and his thoughtfulness.

It felt as though a dying rose had finally been given water. It'd been a miracle that he'd found the blue diamond the first time, especially after being gone for so long after the fire, but for it to return to his possession a second time?

He looked to Sebastian as the weight of his butler's actions continued to surprise and amaze him. Perhaps today wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Thank you, Sebastian."

* * *

The carriage ride was quiet as both masks settled into place between the two of them. Sebastian was once again the trusted knight, awaiting the King's bidding, and Ciel was the revenge driven soul that the demon wouldn't wait to consume.

The Earl of Phantomhive gazed out the tiny window as the driver made her way through town. The moment the letter with the familiar seal had landed on his desk, he'd known that his presence at the Summer house within the city was no longer optional.

As they arrived, Sebastian flawlessly opened the door for the young Lord, watching silently as the bluenette exited the carriage with his head held high. Ah, the pride of a Noble. Ciel surveyed the vista on the opposite side of the wrought iron gate with little interest as his shadow of a butler closed the carriage door and paid the driver behind him. He definitely preferred his manor.

The butler spoke, as if sensing his thoughts, "At least we left the other three and Tanaka at the house."

"Well there's that." Sebastian smiled to himself as he opened the gate, "I'm sure they will manage just fine." The butler contained a grimace as he thought of all the work he would have to do upon their return, as well as how many replacements he would have to order.

"Of course they'll manage. They'll manage to burn the house down on the first try."

The demon chuckled at the boys quick wit as he trotted up the porch stairs and opened the door for the Earl, "You have high expectations, My Lord."

Ciel looked up indignantly at Sebastian in annoyance at his statement before it dawned on him that he was talking about the servants. He grinned at the return sarcasm but rapidly smothered it as his gaze caught the destroyed interior of his Summer home.

"Good gracious, where does that boy keep his tea? Tsk Tsk Tsk, I thought I taught him better than that."

_Not only is it in shambled but it seems that we are not the only ones currently occuping its walls._

"Madame Red, Lau! What are you doing here?!"

The beautiful redhead peered up and flashed her nephew a mischievous smile, the shiny crimson hair framing her face only made her smile seem all the more innocent as she stood, looking to the crouching Asian man beside her. "I didn't think he'd arrive so soon."

Ciel clenched his jaw, "More unexpected visitors."

Sebastian stepped forward and bowed politely, "I admit that we weren't expecting visitors, I apologize for not being prepared upon your arrival." He flashed them a smile before turning his gaze to Ciel, "I shall quickly make tea."

Ciel covertly watched as Sebastian exited the room. Since when did the demon feel the need to address him directly about making tea in the presence of others?

As he looked back up, he was shocked to see that the papers scattering the floor upon their arrival had all been stacked into neat and organized piles, the books that had been turned upside down and dropped carelessly were back on the shelf in alphabetical order and all the knickknacks were back in their proper place. Madame Red and Lau paid the wonder no mind as they sat and idly began chatting amongst themselves.

Ciel pushed the awe from his mind, he shouldn't be surprised. That's what Sebastian was supposed to do. He was Ciel's butler and the Phantomhive demanded nothing short of astounding, however the trick with the files had intrigued him and caught his attention.

The Earl sat down in the large backed chairs and paid little attention to their conversation as he patiently waited to be informed as to why they were there. To be honest, he wished they weren't here at all. It was almost the polar opposite of his "visit" with Lizzy.

While the overly happy blonde was a visual reminder of his childhood and the brief innocent period in his life, Madame Red and Lau were easily the vision of his place in the Underworld. Lau was the manager of the bridge between English and Chinese foreign trading, but the Earl wasn't naive in the least where the man was concerned. He knew that Lau was in control of a number of opium dens scattered all over London. He was directly responsible for the opium that made its way to England from China.

And Madame Red.. well. She wasn't strictly part of the Underground society but she may as well have been. Angelina Durless was involved with more of the great cities gossip than anybody within the Underworld. She was always invited to the parties among the Nobles, but she was also a doctor. Angelina knew the faces of the rich and the poor alike, and in turn, she learned the secrets of the London under belly.

Ciel finally cleared his throat in annoyance and Angelina looked at him with surprise, "Hmm? Oh yes! I heard my dearest nephew was going to be staying in London and couldn't resist paying you a visit!" She offered another smile and though he assumed that had something to do with it, he was almost positive that it wasn't the underlying reason for her appearance.

Lau smirked and cast a look at the Earl, "I've heard that many interesting things occur in your company. I simply had to see for myself." He grinned and looked back to Madame Red, dropping another comment towards their previous engagement, and immediately the two were back to ignoring him in favor of their own conversations.

Ciel clenched his jaw at the rude and cocky action but rapidly relaxed as Sebastian finally made his reappearance with their tea, "Today I have prepared a Jackson Earl Gray and if you'd all kindly follow me, I shall arrange us in the drawing room. "

Ciel bristled as the authoritative and soothing tone of Sebastian's voice but quickly smoothed his quills as he stood and made his way through the hall and into the window filled room.

Sunshine streamed through the panes of glass and illuminated the three chairs near the far wall. A small table separated the cluster of comfortably spaced seats and Ciel plopped into one of the chairs with practiced grace, gazed out of the window in annoyance.

The two visitors were unexpected, but they could prove to be exceedingly helpful with his current hunting trip. The raccoons had to come out sometime and nobody knew the darkness quite like the Underworld.

Sebastian watched on with amusement as the gears in the Earl's mind ticked like the steady hands of a clock. The butler silently served tea as Angeline and Lau were comfortably seated and the Master's attention had once again returned to the present.

The elder set the teapot back on the trolly and stood silently behind his Master's chair, raising an eyebrow as the Durless butler looked around before appearing to hold in a groan and stand behind Madame Red.

"Honestly Grell, why can't you be more like Sebastian?" She took a drink of her tea and exclaimed at the rich taste, "Exquisite! You should take notes from him."

Angeline took another drink of her tea as Grell looked down and muttered something apologetically.

Sebastian drifted over to the lady's side and refilled her tea cup with a smile, "Of course Sebastian, you could always quit working for my nephew and come to work on me." Her hand slid down and she boldly brushed her fingers over the curve of the butler's butt, "Pardon, I meant FOR me." Angeline flashed him a naughty grin and squeezed his arse.

The demon swiftly moved away from Madame Red as politely as he could manage, standing just behind Ciel.

The Earl tried to cover the flat annoyance that dulled his vision as he watched his aunt fondle his butler, but a thrill of something he couldn't name bolted through him as he saw the elders spine straighten tensely when she touched him.

His focus momentarily drifted to the butler as he felt the heat waves of what he could only assume to be distaste radiated from the elder as Sebastian stood beside him.

Ciel cleared his throat once again, "Alright, let's be serious." He turned his attention to his aunt, "Have you heard about the prostitutes being murdered throughout London lately?" Madame Red snickered, "You mean the news that's been circling through every news paper in London? I've heard of it." She tilted her head slightly and smiled.

The proud Watchdog ignored the small and petty jab and was pleasantly surprised when Sebastian handed him a small slice of berry topped cheesecake before handing everyone else a slice, including Grell.

The petite woman in red leaned back into her chair and took a dainty bite of the cake, "Word is that the Queen is most unpleased."

"I was told that the police have had two similar situations, and that that they're progressively getting more aggressive. The public has started calling him 'Jack the Ripper.' " The Earl nodded solemnly, "That's also what I was told."

"I myself came to London to be closer to the situation in the hopes of learning something new." Her eyes twinkled with something the Earl couldn't quite place and it left him more irritated than before.

His focus snapped to Lau as the man let out an amused chuckle and leaned back casually in his chair, "So, the Queen's Watchdog has already been called by its Master. I can't say that it surprises me, nor does it interest me." He leveled his gaze with the Earl and stood, making his way over to stand before the bluenette, "But I'll let you know what does. Tell me, Ciel, Earl of Phantomhive, Watchdog to the Queen's interests, will you be able to look at all the blood and keep your stomach, and your head? So young to be charged with your Father's duty, yet so willing to grasp it by the horns. So let me ask Ciel, What shall you do when the bull pushes back?"

Lau made a move to cup the young Master's face but before his fingers could make contact, Sebastian had the man's wrist in an unmoving hold. The action had startled the butler, as well as everyone else. He hadn't intended to stop the Opium trader. Sebastian knew that if he'd made contact with the Earl, Ciel would have slapped his hand away. The Master could easily handle himself, especially in the presence of others, but for the split second before Lau's hand had touched the boy's skin, Sebastian had felt even more inclined to protect him.

A bolt of possessiveness echoed through the demon but he killed it with a smile in Lau's direction, "The young Master doesn't like to be touched." Sebastian let go of the other's wrist offered another warming smile.

Confliction flashed in the Earl's eyes as he looked up at his butler. It aggravated him that the elder had stepped in spoke on behalf of the boy, but at the same time it also thrilled him that the butler knew him so well, and that he'd kept Lau from touching him.

The smaller man seemed to pay it no mind, "Will you be scared, Earl of Phantomhive?" Ciel cleared his throat and let go of his thoughts as the flatness returned to his gaze, "I have seen blood and death." He looked to Sebastian for a fraction of a second before meeting Lau's amused look head on, "I have no reason to fear."

The Asian man held their eye contact as he processed the boys words, as well as his own thoughts, "You look and sound just like your Father, Earl Phantomhive."

Before either had time to react, Lau reached out and ensnared the boy's wrist, pulling him from his seat as he half dragged him across the room, "I'm sold. Come! Let's take a walk."

"Hey! Where do you think you're going with my Nephew, Lau?"

He paused momentarily and looked back, smiling as he realized that Madame Red had quickly stood to follow them. She held herself indignantly with one of her hips accented, her eyebrow raised in obvious warning.

"I barely get to see him at all, let alone sit down for a nice cup of tea, but I refuse to be left behind while the three of you go exploring for a crime scene."

"The three of us?"

Angelina nodded towards the silent butler that seemed to have materialized just behind the young Master, "Don't tell me that you expected to go anywhere with Ciel without the company of his faithful butler."

She scoffed, "That would be a fools errand. Sebastian is more close knitted to the boy than his own shadow."

Ciel stiffened visibly and pulled his hand from Lau's grasp, regarding him with with a pointed glare.

"I want to come along. Where is this crime scene of yours Lau?"

He smiled and tilted his head slightly, "You mean you don't know where it is M'Lady?"

"Because I don't either."

Angeline's eyes blazed with fury, "You prat! The arrogance! You don't even know where it is?!"

The young Earl watched on with exasperation as the two of them fought like children.

_How exhausting. _

He sighed and turned to Sebastian, easily meeting his eyes, "Go get the carriage and prepare to go into town. We have to visit him."

The demon bowed politely and smiled, "Yes, My Lord."

Madame Red and Lau stopped arguing and looked at the calm transaction between the duo before looking at each other in confusion.

* * *

Ciel sat in the farthest corner of the familiar navy blue interior of his carriage as Sebastian directed the horses towards town. It had already been a tiresome morning, and it showed no sign of slowing down as they neared their destination.

Madame Red and Lau sat across from each other, chatting busily and tossing ridiculous theories back and forth, each getting more radical than the last, with Grell sitting quietly across from the Earl himself. He paid them little mind, but as his thoughts wandered, he thought back to Sebastian, as well as what his aunt had said to Lau about the two of them.

He knew that Sebastian followed him everywhere, it was his duty. He was a loyal knight to the King and he would die before letting the crown fall, but he hadn't missed the look in her eyes when Sebastian had grabbed the opium trader's wrist. The Earl was positive that Sebastian had missed it, but it spoke volumes.

They were thicker than thieves and the boy knew that Angeline questioned it. It wasn't as though Ciel made it easy for her to understand. The missing heir had disappeared, they believed him to be dead, and the house was burned to the ground but miraculously, he'd reappeared, with the endlessly devoted butler.

However, something in her statement had lingered unanswered in the back of his mind. Something about her tone, the way she held herself as she spoke of them; It ghosted around insinuating. He cast a look across the carriage to gaze at the petite woman in the red dress. _Does she know about the connection between myself and Sebastian, or did she mean something else entirely?_

Ciel was jostled from his thoughts as the carriage slid to a smooth stop and his door was immediately opened. He threw the butler a brief look before gracefully standing and stepping down to the ground. The young Earl approached the chipped black door. The coffins were a nice touch but the sign was just ridiculous. It looked childlike, but held eerie undertones of death and sadness. _Dreadful_.

He tried to avoid coming here. Though his Father had been on friendly terms with the man. Ciel had successfully avoided him, until now.

"Where are we?!"

The young Phantomhive gave a labored sigh and turned to look at his bewildered aunt, "I needed to speak to somebody who saw everything that the scene had to offer. Going there would be useless. Scotland Yard has been crawling all over it with fine tooth combs. Anything I could have hoped to find out about the scene is gone."

He gave her an obvious stare and looked back at the building in front of them, "There's only one person in London that would have the knowledge that I'm looking for, aside from the killer himself."

Madame Red looked at him questioningly, "Who?"

"The Undertaker."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Well, well Lovely readers. Here we are, the introduction of the Undertaker. One of my more favorite characters. I hope I played true to his character. We shall see.**

**I would also like to dedicate this chapter to NVCiel who wrote me two VERY lovely reviews and made me all the more anxious to release this chapter. **

**Also, there is a direct quote in this chapter from a really great movie. (I unfortunately don't own that movie either.) However, I shall give a gift to the first person to tell me what movie it's from and who said it. What is this gift, you might ask? Well, let me tell you. I will answer 1 question you have. It could be about me, or this fic and I will answer it no matter how indepth it might be. Or, if that doesn't float your boat, I shall write a oneshot pairing of your choice with a minimum of 2000 words. So! Good luck~**

**Disclaimer still applies, this story is still dedicated to Anti Social Shinigami and I still appreciate all the support of my readers. **

**Chao,**

**Majix**

The Earl of Phantomhive stared at the door for a moment before placing his open palm on the dark wood and pushing it open, taking a confident step into the musty darkness.

The room was just how his father described, and he couldn't help but to agree with the solemn nature that his predecessor had often recalled. The air was silent around the dozens of flickering candles, coffins dominating the majority of the floor space, leaving only small narrow walkways in between the carefully designed wood caskets. Shelves lined the walls, each filled with a murky liquid and questionable contents. Darkness fermented within the corners, the secrets of the dead lingering heavily within the silence.

The room was already cramped but became even more so as the others followed cautiously behind him.

Waves of discomfort and unease washed over the demon's senses as the door behind them creaked shut. The shadows threatened to swallow them whole as the stillness laid unbroken before a ghostly chuckle echoed airily around them.

"Well, well, well. I wondered when I would see you."

Madame Red, Lau and Grell all jumped in startled alarm but the young Earl crossed his arms in annoyance, "Show yourself, Undertaker."

"Ah, not in the mood to play, little Earl?"

A seemingly peaceful coffin creaked open and by the flames glow, the bluenette could see a mischievous smile appear, "So you've finally come."

Angelina squeaked in alarm at his sudden appearance but went silent as Ciel cast her a look before directing his gaze to the Undertaker.

He was easily just as tall as Sebastian with long, thick silver hair that laid in a mess of clustered strands down his back and clung to his sides. Thick bushy bangs hung down over his face, obstructing any view of his eyes, and a small braid laid along the left side of his cheek. A deep scar ran diagonally across the mortician's face, making his corky smile seem all the more sinister. The black overcoat clung to the males frame, the long sleeves hiding his arms and making his skin look even more pale. With a grin, the odd man leaned back against the coffin's lid, flashing his thigh high black boots as the folds in the coat fell open. Glittering silver buckles all over the shiny black material of his shoes gleamed in the dim light but quickly disappeared as the Undertaker pushed himself up into an upright position.

Sebastian grit his teeth as the mysterious mortician made himself known. His nostrils stung and the butler felt his eyes burn red with warning. The silverette flashed him a coy smile and then focused his attention to the boy, "Would you like to try one of the custom made coffins?

"They're to die for!"

Laughter pierced the silence like a knife as the Undertaker gestured to the many wood boxes all over the room, pointing out a few specific ones with his long black fingernails,"Any one you like, Earl Phantomhive." He flashed the boy a wicked smile, "It's on the house."

The Undertaker looked to Sebastian and a silent conversation flowed between them. The demon could feel the man's power against his skin like a jolt of electricity, and the butler knew that the other felt it as well. A silent contract of secrecy ingrained itself within their eye contact and Sebastian bowed his head grudgingly before the silverette glanced back at Ciel.

"I know why you're here, and I'm surprised you didn't come sooner. Take a seat while I fix some tea."

Without a word, the peculiar man slid elegantly into the darkness. Ciel looked around for a place to sit, and wasn't surprised to see everyone else doing the same. There were no chairs in sight, only clusters of coffins.

"Does he mean for us to sit on these... these... death boxes?!"

Angelina's whisper sounded like a screech in the quiet room and everyone looked at her before slowly picking out an available coffin to sit on.

Sebastian drifted behind Ciel and idly surveyed their surroundings before looking up sharply as the Undertaker pressed a beaker of strong scented tea into the young Master's hand. The butler's eyes hardened and he laid a calm hand on Ciel's shoulder.

The boy looked up at him, ready to swat his hand away before following the elder's gaze to his makeshift cup, "Don't."

Nobody else paid them mind and slowly sipped their tea, not yet seeming to realize what they were drinking out of. Ciel frowned and subtly laid the eerie glassware beside him.

The Undertaker stepped from the darkness beside the boy and leaned his close, "Just one look and I know what's on your mind, Ciel."

He traced a thick black nail along the curve of the young Phantomhive's jaw before backing away and hopping up to sit on a desk hidden by clutter, ignoring the sheets of paper that fluttered to the ground, "Since you've come ALL this way, my dearest Earl, I would be more than happy to help you." He giggled and shoved mounds of parchment out of the way as he searched for something specific.

"Are you saying that you know something?"

The silverette ignored the boy during his search before he finally held up a light blue urn victoriously and twisted the top open, "Oh yes, yes~ I know many things Ciel, but you're referring to my most recent guests?"

The Undertaker pulled a bone shaped cookie out of the urn and crunched the end of it happily before speculating, "You're wondering about Jack the Ripper. Are you not~?"

The mortician's voice flowed and twisted around them in a smothering melody of restrained giggles and hidden knowledge, "There has been a disturbance because of our dear friend, Jack. Fear, I believe. But let me tell you a secret."

The Undertaker smirked and leaned forward, beaconing the Earl closer with a finger. The boy amused the mortician and took a step towards him, "This isn't the first time I've seen this."

Madame Red looked at him with mild surprise and seemed to finally find her voice, "These aren't the only victims?"

The Undertaker smirked, "My goodness, no. I've had three other prostitutes come through here with.. shall we say, similarities before the papers even caught wind of it. The police paid them no mind, poor dears."

The Undertaker flashed Ciel a knowing grin and leaned back, his crooked top hat sliding dangerously far back on his head, "So all the prostitutes had something in common?"

The silverette's smile widened as he finished off his second bone biscuit, "Their deaths were, coincidentally, quite similar."

The Undertaker leaned towards Ciel and dropped his voice to a low whisper, "I think they may be connected somehow!"

He burst into giggles and sat up straight, holding his gut as he busted up over his own humor.

Sebastian glared at the corky male, "What did they have in common?"

The Undertaker's smile widened until it looked as though his face might split, "Oh my, what indeed."

Undertaker stood from his desk and glided over in front of the young Earl, pinching his chin and making the boy look up at him, "Is the curiosity killing you, my little Earl? Does it claw at your brain like an itch you can't scratch? I bet you're dying to know."

He left the sentence hanging within the silence and Lau finally broke the tension, "How much for your information, Undertaker?"

The silverette's attention snapped to the quiet Asian trader and he let go of Ciel's face just as the boy jerked his chin from the thin bony fingers. The Undertaker rushed to stand in front of Lau, leaning over him, "The Queen's money?!" He burst into hysterics, as though the drug runner couldn't have said anything more ridiculous and Lau, as well as Madame Red, instantly looked puzzled and clueless.

"Oh no, no. That just won't do. I want something better, something much more valuable." He looked to Ciel and smiled at him, "I want a first rate laugh. A grade-A giggle."

The silverette practically skipped to his desk and plopped carelessly onto the half hidden surface, "Then, and only then, will I give you what you want." The mortician stared longingly at the urn containing his bone shaped cookies before indulging in yet another one.

Sebastian was momentarily reminded of the young Master's affinity for sweets and he smiled softly in the dark. How childish they both could be. The demon knew he wasn't human, but in an odd way, he liked the man. Most people would greedily demand gold for knowledge this valuable, but all the funeral director wanted was a good laugh. Something fleeting and momentary, yet completely irreplaceable.

"Hmm, a laugh huh?" Lau immediately jumped in, "I've got this one Earl!" He turned to the Undertaker, "I have a great and wonderful joke for you."

The silverette waited patiently and encouraged him with an awaiting smile, "What side of a tiger has the most stripes?"

"The outside!"

Lau managed to look proud of himself but the rest of the group gave him an annoyed glare, "That was your big joke?"

The man shrugged and sat back on the end of a coffin, idly watching on.

"I suppose it's my turn!" The Earl looked to Madame Red with a hint of surprise, "Now don't be so shocked my dear nephew! I am Angeline Durless after all! I know all the towns hottest gossip and I know just the story that'll have us on our way in no time."

The dazzling woman in red promptly launched into the early beginnings of what Sebastian knew would end up being a story filled with scandal. As the woman went on, the butler's eyes went wide and he clasped his palms over the younger male's ears, gritting his teeth as the bedroom secrets of the Grayhaven affair was introduced, even to the dead.

The Earl momentarily felt his conscious drift and a small chill ran down his spine as the demon blocked out his aunt's voice. It felt nice, not being able to hear, but slightly eerie. There was absolutely no sound, other than the ringing of his own ears but something startled him. The Phantomhive could hear the faintest of voices, but it was startlingly distinct.

It sounded like liquid velvet, like tamed thunder. It reminded him of the first time he heard Sebastian speak and a spark of remembrance arced across his nerves. It was unnatural. _To beautiful, to influencing._

The young Earl snapped out of his daze as the sounds of London once again met his ears. He could hear the carriages outside, and the voices of his companions. For a moment he quietly sought the voice but to no avail.

The Undertaker looked knowingly at him and his smile widened, "I'm afraid we've come to you, My darling Earl. Do you have a joke for me?"

"I believe it's actually Sebastian's turn."

The Undertaker looked dumbstruck as he met the boys smirk and looked to the butler. A victorious smile broke out across the mortician's face, "It seems that Vincent taught his son the beauty of the board and her army."

Sebastian sighed in mild irritation as he wracked his brain for jokes, "It seems that it can't be helped."

The elder turned towards the mortal group behind them and gave his friendliest smile, "If you would all please step outside. It will be just a moment."

Madame Red and Lau exchanged curious glances before looking at the young Phantomhive as he let out a sigh, "Make it quick, Sebastian"

The demon gave him a very serious look, "You may enter when the laughter breaks."

Rage boiled beneath the Earl's skin. Who did the demon think he was? It wasn't Sebastian's place to tell him where and when to be someplace. Ciel gave orders. Ciel was the King, but at the same time, doubt flickered through his thoughts. He trusted Sebastian, and Madame Red was right, the butler was never far from him; and Ciel knew better than anyone that Sebastian would never let anything happen to him.

Ciel straightened his shoulders and nodded, casting the Undertaker a glare before leading the others out, "Don't keep me waiting, Sebastian."

As the doors closed, he turned to the grinning mortician, "Reaper."

"Now, now crow demon. There's no need for discourtesy."

The silverette flashed him a smile, ignoring the sharp glare the demon was sending his way, "So, Sebastian. How about that laugh."

* * *

A painfully loud thunder of laughter ripped its way though the elder's subconscious and his eye twitched in irritation. There was no doubt his mind that his silver counterpart was up to no good.

He rarely ever was, but most of the time, he was busy scandalizing mortals.

He sat up and briefly glanced around the small room before finding the dark gray threads of the Undertaker's web. The thickest strands in the middle were all a deep gray, almost black but as they branched out, the silk slowly lightened before morphing with hundreds of other colors; the aura of each soul that the Reaper would ever encounter.

At the thoughts of the web expanding, the dark haired male glanced around and sighed. The multicolored web had been growing quite rapidly lately. The last fifty years had been busy for his twin, it tended to be like that, but whatever the speed, the web would continue to grow for eons to come. He would have to make the room bigger, before the threads made it impossible.

He quickly found the tiny spider and he pet it affectionately before laying her in another dark gray cluster within the web, "Keep an eye on him, Nasuada."

Pale lids closed over merciless gold eyes as his long slender fingers slid down the length of the spider's silk. As his lids parted, gold turned to ruby and he watched with keen interest. They were a rather curious group of mortals, but as he looked closer at them, the arachnid realized that they weren't all so.

Two sets of glowing red eyes narrowed in suspicion, flickering from one face to another. Of course the mortician wasn't human, but both of the butlers were harboring a secret. As his eyes landed on the crow demon, he paused. One of his own in reapers company?

He focused on each of the mortals before directing his attention to the boy standing just ahead of the demon. He scanned the boy's features and lingered on his face; the eye patch, he had to be the demon's keeper.

_But he's a child! The soul of a child.._

His eyes flashed with greed and he pulled his fingers back from the threads, his blood red gaze cooling into molten gold once again. He focused closely on the navy blue thread that represented Ciel Phantomhive and slowly traced it back, his eyes widening as the navy got a single shade darker a couple years previous.

_The death of the father, the title of the son._

His eyes glittered and he smiled coyly. What a pleasant surprise. It'd been so long since he'd left this room in favor of another.

"Don't worry brother, I will have eternity to chase you, but this one. We shall see how he fares."

The Arachnid took a snippet of the navy string and made his way from the Silver webs. A sly smile broke out across his face and he made his way through the winding Labyrinth, patiently making his way to the blue web that was Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

Angelina, Ciel, Lau and Grell all stood patiently just outside the door as they waited for a signal that it was alright to come back.

"I don't see why Lau and I couldn't stay!"

Madame Red pouted and the young Earl rolled his eyes, barely containing himself from telling her to grow up.

At the height of their silence, shrieking laughter filled the air, making all four of them jump in surprise. The Undertaker's laugh rattled the windows to the fragile looking building and Ciel couldn't help but to wonder what was so funny.

Before he had to much time to ponder it, the door opened and Sebastian smiled at them with a small bow, "You may all come back in now. I believe our debt has been paid, my young Lord."

The boy nodded and walked past him with little acknowledgement. The demon concealed his smirk as Madame Red and Lau both cast him secretive looks of wonder as they made their way back to the coffins they'd previously been sitting on.

The Undertaker had his cheek pressed to the loose papers as he let out decreasing chuckles, twitching slightly, "Oh my, what a laugh. What a laugh indeed."

As he came out of the daze, he leaned back in his chair, two of the legs coming off of the ground as the silverette continued to lean back towards the shelves, "I myself don't think there was enough of them."

The Dog growled at what he perceived to be disrespect before coming to the conclusion that the Undertaker was trying to get a rise out of him. He considered the man before him and vaguely remembered his Father telling him that the Undertaker was famous for his play on words.

"Not enough?" He considered the statement for a moment.

The demon knew the answer but he quietly glanced down at the bluenette. The answer was right in front of him, all he had to do was reach out and claim it.

Ciel didn't disappoint, "Was something from the bodies stolen?"

The Undertaker smiled proudly, "The apple doesn't fall far, does it?" The Undertaker's grin widened and he wagged a finger at the boy, "I knew you'd get it."

The mortician suddenly leaned his chair forward and let both legs slam firmly down to the ground, "As London's funeral director, it's my job to collect the bodies and to study their organs. I take them out and look at the one by one. Sometimes there's an obvious cause for their death, other times, it remains a mystery."

Out of the corner of his eye, Sebastian grinned evilly as he caught sight of their three visitors turning a mild shade of green as recognition dawned on them.

"Y-you mean...? These beakers?!" Madame Red's horrified screech made the Earl wince and smugly push his own glass further away.

The Undertaker flashed the redhead a coy smile but ignored her question, focusing his attention back on the Earl.

Sebastian's soft velvet voice broke through the distraction, "Are you implying that something internal was missing from the victims?"

The Undertaker tsked at the demon and pressed his fingers together in a tall steeple, "Always so serious."

"However, as a matter of fact, the butler is right."

All eyes were on the mortician as he stood smoothly from his chair and smiled gravely, "Something was taken with brutal, merciless force. Any guesses?"

"No?"

Soft echoes bounced around the quiet room as the silverette moved to stand in front of his desk, sneaking another cookie, "Since you've been so kind, let me tell you."

"The cradle of life. It was stolen. That prostitute wasn't a whole woman anymore."

The young Earl's eyes went wide and he immediately looked to Sebastian, not surprised that the butler was already looking down at him. They shared a brief exchange of questions and theories as their eyes met.

"The scene itself was very bloody."

Ciel looked up towards the Undertaker's voice only to be startled as the desk sat alone. The boy looked to the side only to shutter as he felt ice cold fingers against his throat, the mortician's wicked black nails resting against the steady thump of his pulse, "He put the knife to her throat. It bit into the soft flesh of her neck but that's not how she was killed."

The Undertaker's whimsical tone never wavered as he pressed his fingers to the boy's spine, lowering his voice,"He went for the sweet spot, just to the left of the spine, fourth lumbar down; the abdominal aorta." As the silverette spoke, his cold bony fingers counted up the lumbar vertebrae, and glided his fingers to the left, pressing on the small spot. "What a gusher." A small arc of pain jolted through the Earl's body at the small but precise jab.

Sebastian growled low in his throat as the Reaper laid his hands on the boy. His eyes flashed a warning and a wave of possessiveness crashed through him. His skin was touching Ciel's, he was in a position where he could easily try to kill the boy, but more than anything, the Earl was his. His contract marked Ciel Phantomhive's body. The desire to sink his talons into the Undertaker's body and rip him apart surged through the demon's body like adrenalin.

The mortician cast the demon a cunning smiled before moving his fingers away from the lethal spot beside the bluenette's spine "Those women bled to death as the killer split her open and stole her womb."

He giggled as he slipped away from Ciel, the butler's gaze boring into his skull, "It was quiet messy."

"How long would it have taken?"

The Phantomhive glanced up at Sebastian and suddenly understood the reason for his question. At best the streets would have been empty when this happened, but to take that kind of chance and successfully escape six different times, Jack had to be fast. He had to know what he was doing. Where he was cutting. And the spot along the spine, not just anybody knew about that.

His eyes widened and he looked up to the face of the Undertaker, "The incisions. How did they look? Were they neat or jagged?"

The silverette grinned, "Very good, my dearest Earl. They were more than neat, they were focused. The killer knew exactly what they were doing."

The Undertaker looked directly at Ciel and even through the curtain of silver hair, the Earl knew the mortician was staring directly into his eyes, "Our friend is becoming more and more ruthless, and even a man such as myself can tell that he won't stop, unless somebody stops him by force."

"Can you do it, our notorious Noble?"

His jaw clenched at the tone in the elder's voice, "If it's the Queen's will, it shall be done." Anger raged through his veins, just below the surface but he stood and waited as Madame Red, Lau, and Grell wordlessly walked out the door, "I'm sorry to have bothered you, Undertaker."

The silverette cocked his head and grinned, "Oh, Ciel, one more thing."

The mortician locked eyes with Sebastian and his voice lost some of the teasing excitement, "I would watch out, were I you, little Earl. Sometimes unwanted spiders lurk in the corners of every turn."

Ciel acted as though he hadn't heard the other man as the door closed behind them and he mechanically stepped up into his awaiting carriage.

He finally understood why his Father hadn't liked the Undertaker much. His words echoed in the boy's head and he suddenly felt uncomfortable within his own skin. It felt as though a thousand sets of eyes were on him. The responsibility felt heavy on his shoulders, but he didn't feel crushed beneath it.

However the Undertaker's parting words seemed to dominate his thoughts and as Sebastian slid across from him, the Earl knew that he wasn't the only one pondering the mysterious warning of a mad man.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hi guys. I'm really sorry for not updating last Friday but I was surprised by a family camping trip. But here I am with your new chapter~ **

**Nobody guessed the movie quote Q.Q It was from The Chronicles of Riddick. **

**Anyways, enjoy and thanks for your continued support. **

**I own nothing. **

**Chao**

**Majix**

As the carriage sped down the streets of London, Earl Phantomhive stared out the window. His eyes were glazed with confusion and fierce determination. The Undertaker's answers only spawned more and more questions. What was the killer doing with the organs? Why didn't he just slit their throats? And what was the purpose of the mysterious clue that the mortician had given him right before he left?

"Sebastian."

The demon looked up at his young Master, their gazes locking, "My Lord?"

The boy seemed to organize his scattered mind carefully for a moment, "What're your thoughts?"

The butler remained quiet for a few seconds, "I have no doubt that whoever is murdering these women is an anatomical expert. There's little chance that somebody inexperienced could know exactly where to cut, not to mention the penetration site near the spine."

Ciel nodded in agreement, "I thought that also. I assume that the culprit knows where the police are located."

"My thoughts exactly, my Lord."

They both looked at each other, as if telepathically asking who was going to address the biggest and most important lead that was introduced. However, Lau surprised both of them by speaking up before either could come to a decision, "What about the organs, hmm?"

Sebastian glanced over at him, "My best guess would be for Cult purposes. Many underground societies believe that with certain ingredients you could summon special powers or unlock hidden knowledge. The womb of a sinner would go for extremely high amounts in the right circles, my Lord."

Madame Red groaned, "So we're looking for a doctor that's part of an underground society. During the Season. At least the killer made it easy for us."

Ciel mirrored her sarcasm. _Yes, the killer had made it quite difficult._

London had a very short warm streak and it was casually known all over England as "The Season". It was practically tradition for citizens from all over to flock to the city and enjoy the fleeting warm weather. All the Nobles that had small town houses or summer homes within the boundaries of London brought their own doctors along with them. Technically the killer didn't have to be a doctor either. He could be a medical student or even a butcher. However the underground society would be able to narrow down their search a bit, but not by much.

The boy sighed, "It seems pointless to search while London is brimming with tourists, but at the same time the killer may be among the many doctors that now roam the city."

The butler pondered this for a moment and shook his head, "Very unlikely, my Lord. The Undertaker implied that he's seen at least five victims come into his shop to be fitted for a coffin."

As the landscape flew past them in a blur, the young Earl considered this. If they tried to search for the killer now, their progress would only be hung up by the swarm of people that had momentarily taken residence in London. The Season would be finished by the end of the week, but if they failed to find the perpetrator before the city was once again returned to the locals, there was a high possibility that another woman would end up dead. The Queen would not be pleased if more women died due to his failure to act.

_What to do. _

The very least that could be done was to compose a list of all suspects who matched the conditions of their killer and Ciel was more than sure that Sebastian would be able to accomplish such an easy task, especially since the boy had demanded much more impossible feats before.

"I think we should draw up a list." Ciel nodded as his aunt spoke his own thoughts with eased simplicity. She groaned, "It's going to be a lot of work. More than a fair amount of doctors live in London, and of course, the medical university lies just outside the boundaries of the city. It could take weeks."

The boy smirked and cast the butler a silent look of knowing and amusement. As the demon caught his Master's eye, he bowed his head, "Nonsense, my Lady. Such is a task meant for a servant, like myself. If I couldn't accomplish such a small task, then what kind of butler would I be? A Phantomhive butler at that."

"I shall compile a list of suspects and their recent activities immediately."

Madame Red looked slightly startled and Ciel calmly contained a smirk as the tall male stood within the carriage as it sped down the lengthy cobblestone streets, "Don't take to long, Sebastian."

"I wouldn't dream of it, my young Master."

He bowed politely and took delight in the shocked look on Angelina and Lau's faces as he opened the door and leaned out to look at the equally startled Durless butler, "Grell Sutcliff, is it? I have an errand to attend to, please drive the horse carriage back to the house safely."

Sebastian leaned towards the horse driver and lowered his voice significantly, his tone dripping with danger, "If anything should happen to my master along the way, I shall be most unpleased and I assure you, it won't bode well for you."

Crimson met emerald in a moment of silent tension before the man in black smiled warmly and turned back to the cabin, "If you will kindly pardon my exit, I shall attend to the errands and meet you back at the summer home." He gazed down at the boy, their eyes meeting for the briefest moment before he dropped out of the carriage, effectively closing the door behind him with practiced ease.

A chorus of shrieks filled the small interior of the carriage as Madame Red jerked around to look behind them, obviously surprised as she was unable to spot the confident butler bruised and bleeding on the uneven street behind them as the carriage continued on towards their destination, "Ciel?!"

He smirked at his aunt's bewilderment and raised an eyebrow, "Madame?"

"Y-your butler!" The humor of her shocked appearance only amused the bluenette further and he leaned back against his seat, calmly crossing his legs, "Yes, what about him?" Angelina glanced out the back window, still mildly alarmed, "He just.. he jumped out of the carriage without waiting for it to stop!"

Ciel couldn't help but to provoke the situation further, letting his eyebrow cock a single notch higher, "Of course. It would have been counterproductive if we'd stopped to let him out. He had errands to run, and I'm sure he'll be at the manor to greet us upon our arrival,"

He cast Grell an annoyed look through the small window as the Durless butler failed to turn down the right street, "That is, if your butler ever figures out how to get us back to the summer home."

The redhead's amazement at Sebastian's disappearance was quickly forgotten as she ranted and raved at the incompetent butler through the window, the sound of her overly annoyed shrill voice carrying through the streets as they sped on. Ciel watched the pair with mild amusement as Angelina continued to screech and Grell tried not only to listen and respond, but also to direct the horses in the right direction and avoid hitting anybody or anything in their path.

_Tedious_.

Lau quietly shifted spots, sliding over to occupy the seat across from the Earl that had once belonged to Sebastian, "Quite a sight, are they not?"

The boy ignored him and returned his gaze to the window, but the opium trader didn't seem to noticed, "However, they're not nearly as entertaining as yourself and your butler."

Ciel let his focus lazily drift back to the Asian man, though he remained silent, waiting for the man to state his point, "When you move, he's right there behind you. Like gravity."

He leaned forward, his eyes boring into the Earl's, "Tell me Earl, is it an unyielding loyalty that binds him to you, or something all the more scandalous."

His statement grazed a nerve and the boy bristled in irritation as Lau tried his patience, "Neither. He remains because he is my butler and that is his place."

Ciel ignored the man's stare as they continued. The familiar surroundings reminded him once again that his aunt's butler was more than useless. They were at least a mile from the house in the wrong direction. He could have told Angelina, but he figured it to be a waste of time. They would arrive, eventually, but as the carriage directed him further and further away from Sebastian, he grew uneasy. The bluenette didn't like being away from his butler, it left the board open and the King exposed.

But it was something deeper than even that. If Sebastian had been present for Lau's insinuating question, he would have smiled and said something pleasantly horrifying, and Lau would have dropped the subject. The demon was a shield, and he protected the Earl.

He instantly thought back to the brief moment in the Undertakers sanctuary when Madame Red had been dropping the details to what was, no doubt considered juicy gossip. He idly recalled the beautiful silence that had greeted his senses as the butler clasped both hands over his ears. His icy heart softened a bit and he sighed. Ciel wanted to believe that Sebastian stayed true to him out of loyalty and devotion but he knew the man only protected him for the prize at the end.

_But is it really a prize?_

He'd never thought much about his soul before making the contract with the demon, but as time went on, his doubt over whether or not he'd made the right choice grew. Death loomed over his every move, darkening his focus like merciless gray storm clouds upon the horizon; but the true fear was etched between the lines. Death had marked him for his own, but after his last breath.. he would burn. Ciel's soul was damned and he would never know the bliss of heaven; but even with the promise of hell, and the fires that awaited him, the boy still felt as though he was living in the past, and his quest for revenge drove all thoughts of fear from him.

Ciel Phantomhive could still feel the unforgiving stone slab against his back as he laid bound and helpless in front of the crowd of spectators. He could still see the silver gleam of the blade as it pierced his flesh and made a home within his heart, he felt the warmth of his own blood wash over his skin as he screamed for mercy; but most of all, the Earl of Phantomhive could feel the burst of hope as Sebastian appeared and promised him vengeance in exchange for his immortal soul.

* * *

Time seemed to have slowed to a crawl as Sebastian paced the floor, glancing at his pocket watch every couple of seconds. They were late, very late and with each passing minute, the butler grew more and more agitated. He knew without a doubt that the boy was safe, for the moment, and he knew that they were in the general area, but that did little to quell his growing irritation.

_That fool of a butler. _

As if he didn't know their secrets. The lingering scent of blood and violence, it caressed his senses and reminded him of home, but not where the young master was concerned. He hadn't wanted to leave the Earl in their possession but anything else would have rose suspicions and made the Master look bad.

That just wouldn't due.

So, against his better judgement, he'd went about his errand and left the Earl in the hands of a drug trader, and two fiends harboring a secret.

Sebastian had expected them back much sooner, and by the laws of the universe they should have beat him here, but it was not so. Since his departure, the butler had been able to find and document all of the suspects along with their whereabouts, as well as arrive home and finish afternoon tea and a dessert that was sure to please the bluenette.

The demon finally stopped pacing as he heard the telltale clip clop of hooves meeting the drive. He sighed contently and snapped his pocket watch shut, dropping it in his breast pocket as he stood casually behind the door and waited for the Master to approach.

The elder could hear the trio's bickering all the way to the front step and as the Earl neared the entrance, the butler swept the door open with a slight bow, "Welcome home, my Lord. I've been eagerly awaiting your arrival."

Ciel barely spared him a glance as he passed through the arch, "Grell got lost." His voice dropped down below a whisper and gained an unhidden sarcastic undertone, "No surprise there."

Sebastian swiftly closed the door behind Madame Red and Lau, purposefully ignoring Grell as he came up the drive, and he easily matched his Master's pace, staying a mere step behind him, "I've prepared tea in the drawing room and I took the liberty of making a European pear and blackberry buckle."

As the walked away from the befuddled trio, Madame Red finally found her voice, "Wait a minute! How did you get here Sebastian?!"

The butler stopped and looked questioningly at her, "Didn't I say that I had an errand to run? I recall saying I'd meet you back at the house."

She gaped like a fish out of water, "You mean the list of suspects? You've already compiled a list of suspects?!"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow in question, "No?"

"I've gathered a list of suspects that fit all of our conditions and found their locations at the time of the known murders. Talking to each physician took quite a lot of time -"

"Hold on Sebastian, how could you have possibly interviewed so many people in such a short about of time?"

A telltale smirk etched itself onto the demon's face as Angelina responded just as he thought she would. With a practiced flick of his fingers the wax seal on the neatly bound scroll cracked and the parchment rapidly unfolded, the butler's voice carrying through the manor before the paper could even hit the floor, "The Grayhaven's physician, doctor Samuel Potter, was tending to the Grayhaven's seven year old daughter Melissa, the maid of the household as well as Mrs. Grayhaven saw him. Doctor Amillia Jackson was in America where she remains with her family. Duke Bailey's Physician, George Lexington, accompanied both the Duke and his wife to a ball on the east side of town,"

The butler went on and on, and with each new name Madame Red's amazement grew. Her eyes were wide and glazed with confusion and bewilderment as the man in black continued to spout names and locations without even looking at the elegant script marking the expensive parchment. The sound of the butler's voice rang through the small vista and Ciel smiled at his aunt, his smugness lost on her through her shock.

Oh yes, the demon was definitely something, but what that "something" was, the Earl could never tell. He was exceedingly talented, but with that talent came a massive ego that had to be fed on a regular basis. The man thrived like a flower in May when the people around him noticed the impossible nature of his work as well as his skills. The boy briefly wondered if the butler was really as confident as he seemed but he quickly cast the thought away with a sly smile. Of course he was that confident, that's what made him Sebastian.

Ciel wiped the pride from his features and dragged his focus over to his aunt, "Of course he was able to accomplish such a small task. He's a Phantomhive butler."

His focus switched over to Sebastian and he offered the man an unexpected smile and a tiny nod. Surprise was evident as the elder caught the smile as well as the tip of the bluenette's head. The Phantomhive butler silently filed that away to think about later was he rolled the parchment back up.

As the dazed redhead finally gathered her thoughts, she accentuated one of her hips and struck a feminine pose, smiling curiously, "Are you sure you're just a butler? You aren't part of the Queen's secret service are you? Don't lie, Sebastian." She wagged her finger at him jokingly with another smile.

"No, I'm just one devil of a butler."

Sebastian grinned as he turned and walked towards the drawing room, the innocent smirk adorned with intricate secrets and hidden knowledge deepening as he considered just how true the statement was and as they walked, the demon caught Ciel's smile at the inside joke as well.

* * *

Seconds slowly ticked by as the Earl of Phantomhive sat within the drawing room along side both Madame Red and Lau. He sipped his tea quietly as his patience counted the passing of each minute. With a whisper of a smile and a slight bow, Sebastian had disappeared to retrieve the promised treat for the noble bluenette. His nerves were on edge, to many questions and not enough answers, along with the previous irritation of his unexpected guests; guests that insisted upon lingering.

As the sound of a rolling trolly caught his attention, he sighed. Ciel knew that the sugar would calm his grating nerves and sooth his mind, but the look on the butler's face as he appeared promised that his sense of calm would be fleeting. With all his arrogance, there was no way that Sebastian didn't know who the killer was and the young Phantomhive was more than willing to bet that he wasn't going to like what the elder had found, nor the circumstances surrounding it.

As the head of the house, Sebastian served him first and the moment he'd grasped the plate and gazed at the sweet cake and the drizzle on top, his stomach settled and momentarily stopped doing cart wheels, "So, what do you have to tell us Sebastian."

The butler glanced at him, serving their guests, as well as Mr. Sutcliff, a slice of cake before standing at the boy's side, "A medical expert with no alibi for the nights of the murders that also dabbles in the art of black magic. Most interesting conditions."

The ravenette looked down at the Earl, "However unlikely, there is one single person that meets all of these specifications."

His blood red eyes swept over the faces of everyone in the room, pausing more for dramatic effect than necessity before continuing, "The Viscount Druitt, Lord Alabaster Chambers."

Silence rang throughout the room as Sebastian's declaration worked its way through the room. Madame Red was the first to break the brief trance when she nodded her head slightly, "I had heard rumors that the Viscount Druitt was experimenting with Black magic, but I assumed that it was merely for curiosity sake."

Sebastian and Ciel both gave her a drawn out look before the butler turned his attention back to the young Earl, "Lord Chambers attended medical school and graduated rather high in his class. However, he never secured a position in the work place as a doctor of any kind."

"He has thrown many parties during the course of The Season, but there are also rumors that during each party, there's a secret gathering of only those closest to the Viscount."

"Alter sacrifices?"

All heads turned to look at the quiet Asian man as he spoke up and Ciel nodded absentmindedly as he slid the first bite of the pear and blackberry treat into his mouth, letting out a content sigh as the sugar touched his tongue and a wave of calm washed through his body. He laid the sparkling silver fork gently against the decorated plate, "If I recall, the Viscount will be hosting his final party in celebration of the Season's end tonight."

Angelina raised an eyebrow in obvious surprise that her nephew was informed but said nothing as he continued to speak, "I was aware of the party but I had no intention of going, therefore I didn't receive an invitation."

Ciel brought his focus back to his aunt, "That could prove to be a problem. Can you take care of it?"

She seemed to brighten when he asked for her help and a cocky smile graced her bright red lips, "Of course! I AM rather popular. Give it no thought at all Ciel. A word here and there and all will be arranged."

Her smile didn't falter as she stood, "I shall arrange for myself, my lover Lau, my lovely niece and her acclaimed tutor to attend the Viscount Druitt's Season ending ball."

She gave him an evil once over and the bluenette suddenly felt as though his stomach had dropped like a bomb.

_ Her niece?!_

That meant that he'd have to be in a dress. He would be expected to dance and men would try to put their hands all over him. Dresses, manners, dancing, makeup and worst of all, a submissive personality. He would be subjected to all kinds of tortures, and he would have no authority if anything happened.

His eyes flashed over to Sebastian's face and he was embarrassed to find that the butler was already looking at him, silently gauging his reaction to her claim. A small flicker of something unnamed passed through him and he remembered that Sebastian wouldn't let anything happen to him. The demon would protect him until Ciel's last dying breath, and as his gaze hardened, he could almost feel the demon's silent promise to do just that.

"Make it happen."


	8. Chapter 8

**'Ello my lovely readers ^-^ **

**Well~ here is chapter 8 for all of you. **

**Once again, I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler because if I did, SebaCiel would take the term 'Canon' to a whole new level.**

**Chao,**

**Majix**

Pain. It wracked every inch of the young boy's body with every movement. Each breath felt as if he was bursting within his own flesh and a thin sheen of sweat coated the bluenette's pale skin. Ciel struggled to keep his eyes open as a dull throbbing coursed through him at a painstakingly lazy rate, making him squirm.

"Sebastian! P-please! I can't take it!"

The stoic butler steadied him with a brief touch and he continued as if the boy hadn't spoken, "Young Master, if you please. Just endure it a little while longer. I'm almost finished."

Ciel could've sworn he heard the crunch of bones as he was pushed harder. He clenched his fists and cried out in agony, "Sebastian stop!"

The elder smirked playfully as he pulled the strings taunt and restrung them all the way until they were practically invisible. The demon had to admit, he'd pulled the corset especially tight, especially for a boy. There were so many lewd and provocative comments that the man longed to verbalize, but his flawless etiquette as a butler held his tongue.

"All done."

Ciel pushed himself up from the wall and almost fell over. The corset was the latest torture that Sebastian and Angelina had deemed necessary for even a chance at success with the Viscount, but this was by far the worst. Every breath made his ribs ache and he constantly felt as though he was going to pass out. The lack of oxygen let Ciel view the world through a glossy sheen of surealism, and the boy was infinitely greatful for that. There was no way he could have stomached the thought of what he was about to do without that sense of detachment.

First, they'd taught him the art of eating with the correct fork, leaving him to feel slightly embarrassed by his lack of knowledge but that mild humiliation was only the beginning. It seemed that the rules governing how a lady should eat were vastly different than the rules of etiquette he'd learned.

From there it'd only grown as he was schooled on how to walk, talk and basically how to function as a human being all over again.

However, the absolute pinnacle of the evening had been when Sebastian made him assume the submissive position as a dancing partner and his Aunt watched Sebastian lead and teach him the various body stances and dipping positions. The very thought of it made Ciel shutter with distaste as he tried to move gracefully in the mercilessly tight fabric.

"Is all of this really necessary?"

The bluenette grit his teeth as the exclamation sent another wave of pain down the length of his rib cage.

Madame Red sighed and flipped her hair nonchalantly, "Of course it is. Even the most immature noble woman is taught these things and a man as social as the Viscount Druitt will notice if you can't do even the simplest Waltz."

He sighed in defeat and glanced helplessly at the clock. The ball was in less than three hours and Ciel had not a single doubt in his mind that both Madame Red and Sebastian had many more humiliating and painful lessons to teach him before it was time to make their appearance.

* * *

Color flooded his cheeks as he stared into the flawless reflection of the mirror. A chill glided down the Earl's spine as he examined himself. His body felt foreign, and aside from his dark blue eyes, Ciel saw nothing of himself.

The lacy pink dress clung to his forcibly curved body, the sleeves hanging just off the shoulders, revealing creamy white skin. Black silk elbow gloves contrasted sharply against the boy's milky complexion and brought out the delicate shade of the dress. The dress itself was heavy but the material was soft and airy, seeming to attach effortlessly to the roses that clung to the center. His navy blue ringlet curls stood stark against the cream colored ruffles clinging to his shoulders. Faded maroon makeup made his eyes feel heavy and as Ciel gazed at himself through the familiar dark blue eyes, he felt alien within his own skin.

He swallowed heavily and was suddenly glad he'd insisted upon only having the butler help dress him, "Sebastian."

The elder raised a silent eyebrow and tied the last bow on the back of the dress, "My Lord?"

The boy couldn't form words as he continued to stare helplessly at his own reflection. Blood he could handle, drug smugglers and slave traders were as easy as breathing but not this. This was unnatural.

Ciel took a deep breath and turned around to face Sebastian, smiling pleasantly, "How do I look?" His voice was thick with accent, easily masking the male undertones of his natural sound.

The smooth richness of the bluenette's voice made the butler pause. As the demon took in the Earl's appearance, a knot formed in the pit of his stomach. He was dazzling. The faint insecurity that radiated from the boy's body like perfume made the elder's mouth go dry and his gaze darkened, "Stunning, My Lady."

In all the time since they'd made the contract, Sebastian had never wanted to consume Ciel's soul more than he did right then. With undying grace, the man in black stood and turned from his Master, the monster within his flesh growling, demanding attention. He was so venerable, so fundamentally strong but undeniably delicate. A true meal fit for a king. A sinister smile met the demon's lips as he perched a thin pair of glasses on his nose, glancing at Ciel from the corner of his eye.

He, or rather "she", looked so unsure of herself. He could feel the continuous waves of discomfort and frustration rolling off the Earl like a perfectly balanced shore. The male in the pink dress looked so terribly lost and the sly butler couldn't help but to smirk. However, just beneath all that insecurity glowed a dazzling sense of determination and a twisted view on justice that refused to be extinguished. They balanced themselves out nicely within the boy and Sebastian couldn't help but to notice how revenge driven his young Master had become. The wolf in the sheep skin, indeed.

"I need to speak with my Aunt. Meet us down in the drawing room when you've finished whatever preparations you deem worthy of tonights... social experiment."

A scoff rung through the butler's mind like a bell at the young Lord's choice of wording, and a predatory smirk lingered on the elder man's lips "Of course, My Lady. I shall see to everything."

The Earl cast him a chilling glare at the second mention of his assumed title, his deep blue eyes flat and void of anything beside icy irritation, "Do not mock me, Sebastian. I may be a proper lady now, but by the end of the night I won't be. And I'm not beneath running your bones into the ground like an overworked mutt. Is that clear?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and clasped his hand over his heart, "Crystal, my Lady."

As the boy spun on heel and tried his best to avoid stomping from the room, as well as slamming the door. Sebastian watched with idle interest, a slow smile curving across his mouth at Ciel's threat. He must be feeling especially sadistic today, which in the butler's view, was never really a bad thing. It always proved interesting, especially if he himself wasn't the punch line to the Master's joke.

As Ciel braved the stairs in search of his Aunt, he felt an entirely new wave of determination flood through him. Though the circumstances, as well as the means to the end, were not ideal in any way, shape or form, the Earl was confident in their hastily thrown together plan. That undying streak of brilliance within him drove the bluenette day by day, and for the moment, it drove him to the Viscount.

Ciel grit his teeth as he stumbled slightly on the last step, an entirely new jolt of pain striking his ribs as he was forced to catch himself. Bloody ridiculous. How women managed this on a daily basis was beyond him and if he had his way, all corsets would be banned and considered inhumane.

The chorus of laughter easily directed the young Phantomhive to where Madame Red, as well as Lau, had decided to wait for him. Upon his entrance, he was immediately caught in a tight and smothering embrace from Angelina as she shook him, cooing over how adorable Sebastian had made him.

For a brief moment the boy hoped that perhaps he would fair much like a goldfish in a bag, and if she shook him long enough, he would simply turn belly up and float to the surface.

The morbid thought left the boy smiling as he pried the over zealous woman's fingers off of him, breathing as heavily as he dared.

As he caught sight of her, Ciel was momentarily dumb struck at how beautiful she had become in such a short amount of time. The dress she wore was tight in all the right places and unlike himself, she seemed to have no issue with her own hidden corset. Well trimmed ruffles sat against the front of her hips and the way the dress clung to her legs vaguely reminded him of a mermaid. The dip in the front was modest but decently riské enough to show that she was a strong and powerful woman. She wore elbow gloves to match and of course, the material was a striking and flamboyant shade of red.

"Oh Ciel, your butler truly is wonderful! Just look at how beautiful you look!"

Ciel grit his teeth and swallowed the sharp comeback that came so naturally to him with refined effort, "Tell me again, why am I in this ridiculous dress and this unyielding torture device?"

"Because, Darling! I have always wanted a daughter to attend all of London's most fabulous balls with! I suppose that I'll just have to make due with a niece instead."

An annoyed sigh escaped the boy's lips and though he knew she was merely joking, it practically pained him to hear his entire existence laid out as such, "Angelina,"

The way he drew out her name made the redhead tsk and cross her arms, "No need to be such a spoil sport."

Her initial irritation completely faded and she plopped back down into her chair, "I have arranged for my brilliant niece to attend the Viscount Druitt's final ball of the Season as a personal favor. Lau will be my ever present lover, and I suppose Grell will be.. well. Grell."

The butler looked terribly offended and he quickly tried to voice his opinion before Angelina's own voice trumphed his, "And of course, Sebastian will be your tutor."

At the mere mention of his name, the butler seemed to appear out of thin air beside Ciel, "All is set and ready to go, My Lady. Shall we?"

Ciel swallowed. The moment of truth. Everyone in the room seemed to look at him, silently asking if he would, indeed, go through with this charade, with the exception of Sebastian. The demon knew that once the bluenette decided on a course of action, no matter the cost, little would sway him. It was both a noble and foolish trait, but try as he may, the tutor in disguise had yet to discover whether or not tonight's performance would end with a hollow victory.

* * *

Perfume hung heavily in the air like a thick fog within the ballroom. Every woman wore her own scent and as they mingled, the boy trapped in the pink dress felt as though he would suffocate. Layers of lace, silk, satin and cotton were all within touching distance and he couldn't begin to count the number of women crowding the floor. Dresses in every size, shape and color spun and drifted on the dance floor with their respected partners as the orchestra played each piece flawlessly. Alcohol seemed to be all around him and the familiar scent of champagne overwhelmed his senses. On top of it all, they had yet to spot the Viscount. All in all, it was Ciel's worst nightmare.

Sebastian stayed an acceptable distance behind him and the bluenette briefly contemplated how the demon was dealing with the over abundance of stimuli. The Earl idly wondered if the mixed company of different scents bothered the butler.

Just as he'd been instructed, Ciel plastered a soft and welcoming smile on his face and wandered the floor with small and dainty footsteps, making sure to lift the bottom of his dress with each step. All he really wanted to do was go home and complain. His feet hurt beyond comprehension, his ribs ached, he still felt dizzy, the dress was heavy, and he was hot. There were so many more complaints that he could think of, but none of them could be uttered without swearing, which he'd been specifically instructed not to do.

Which Ciel could understand. If a lady were to swear in his company, he'd be both startled and appalled but as a man, all he wanted to do was to tell each and every man that kept pawing at him to either piss off or to shove it.

As the young "Lady" walked ahead of him, Sebastian was pleasantly surprised that he didn't appear to be male. In his mannerisms at least. The crowd around them made the demon want to burst out of his skin and consume each and every one of their souls out of pure irritation. All their chatter and the pointless conversations. Ignored flirtations, over dramatic demands for attention, pressured laughter, and above all, ignorance. It made his stomach churn. Each and every individual in the room was more shallow than the last. Some could say that they weren't really all that bad, especially since each one contributed to a charity of some sort; but in the end, that just made them all the more lacking in character. They donated their wealth for the bragging rights, not because they actually cared about what happened to the people it went too.

As his gaze fixated on Madame Red, he silently noted that while among the others of society, she immediately melted into the crowd. Flocked by men who desperately wanted her favor and attention. It was disgraceful and more than a little sad.

His eyes roamed the ballroom and he was less than surprised to find that Grell wasn't among the cities most superficial individuals. The butler could claim to be shocked, but he truly wasn't. The man was off doing better things.

"Oh my goodness! All the lovely dresses, I can't believe how beautiful they all look!"

Both Ciel and Sebastian froze at the sound of the Earl's future wife. Her voice was unmistakable and the bluenette whipped his head around at record speed to make sure his ears weren't deceiving him.

The Marquee's granddaughter stood off to the side, marveling at all the women on the dance floor and the sight was like a bucket of cold water down the Phantomhive's spine. A flood of panic wracked his senses and he immediately looked up at Sebastian.

The young Master's distress was written on every feature on his delicate face and the butler could see the beginning beads of sweat appear on the boy's brow as he cast yet another frantic glance towards Elizabeth.

The butler turned tutor placed a hand on Ciel's back and quickly guided him away from the girl in the yellow dress, "Don't worry young Mast -, My lady. We'll just stay over here for a while and I'm sure she won't notice us."

Ciel wondered if fate had a sadistic sense of humor, for the moment Sebastian finished speaking, Elizabeth turned her attention to both of them, "Oh my! Hey, you! In the adorably cute pink dress!"

Sebastian cast a discrete look over his shoulder and bristled as he realized that the young Master's fiancée was hurrying towards them at an alarmingly quick pace.

The gentle palm against the bluenette's spine suddenly became slightly more forceful as Sebastian expertly weaved them through the thick crowds of people on the center floor. However, as hard as they tried, Elizabeth seemed to keep perfect pace behind them. The elder grit his teeth as they failed to escape the girl's attention.

With each step Sebastian could feel the bluenette's muscles tighten and become rigid as Ciel's carefully structured female idiosyncrasies quickly started to revert back to his normal everyday mannerisms.

As they stepped in front of an especially large group of people, Sebastian jerked the Earl down behind an overly large cake entered near the far wall.

"Why is she here, Sebastian?!"

Ciel leaned against the table and frantically looked for Madame Red, only for his hopes to be immediately diminished. She was completely flocked by men. Including Lau.

"If she sees me, the entire investigation will be blown open in front of all the nobles... AND the Viscount."

Sebastian lowered his voice sharply, "It would also become quickly apparent that the young Lady is actually the young Master."

Fear gripped the boy's nerves as the full weight of the situation crashed down on his conscious. Anxiety dulled the reawoken ache in his ribs as he began to hyperventelate, "If she sees me.. the Phantomhive name will be tarnished for generations!" His throat tightened as heat crept up to his face, "I would have to explain being caught in a dress to my future wife."

He swallowed hard and quickly tried to dab his face with a napkin just as Sebastian had taught him, "What are we going to do, Sebastian? We still haven't found the V-"

"Viscount Druitt! It's so lovely to see you again. It seems that you get more and more handsome each time I see you!"

The overly exaggerated tone of the woman's voice instantly caught the bluenette's attention and he searched for her before easily matching her voice to her face. The Duke's wife was excitedly talking to a tall blonde man that Ciel assumed to be the Viscount.

The Druitt was nothing like what Ciel had imagined. The man was about as tall as Sebastian with rich blonde hair that settled around his shoulders. He had high cheek bones and dazzling blue eyes that settled against pale snow white skin. A glass of champagne sat between his fingers as he easily conversed with the dark haired woman.

A little flutter danced in Ciel's stomach as he watched the Viscount talk with Duke Baliey's wife, Helen. His charisma was absolutely infectious, and she hung on his every word. The way his body language worked with the flow of his words was stunning and the Earl didn't have a problem imagining him luring an unsuspecting prostitute into the alley with a smile smile and a handful of words.

The demon covertly glanced around the room for Elizabeth before nodding at the young Phantomhive, "You'll have to greet him first. I'll stay here as another man could make him weary of you."

Ciel cast him an annoyed glare before mustering his courage, taking a deep breath and standing, quickly weaving his way between men and women on the dance floor as he made his was over to the blonde.

Duke Baliey had joined his wife in talking to the Viscount as Ciel arrived behind the suspected murderer. He stood tall and smiled warmly, "Good evening,"

As Ciel prepared to curtsy, the shriek of Elizabeth finding the mystery girl in the pink dress met his ears, making him cringe as he dashed away from the Druitt and back into the mass of the crowd, breathing heavily as he tried to get as far as possibly from his fiancée.

He yelped in surprise as Sebastian suddenly wrapped his long slender fingers around his wrist, tugging him over to the farthest wall, "This way, my Lady."

Ciel followed the demon without question, breathing heavily as they scooted through the crowd. Sebastian momentarily paused to catch the attention of one of the servers, cleverly directing him towards Elizabeth with the request of a lemonade. The Earl cursed his footwear and huffed in frustration as they finally stopped on the opposite wall. So close! A string of colorful curses rang through his thoughts before Sebastian's musical voice pulled him free, "This has become more difficult than we originally planned."

Ciel gave him a death glare and bit back his sarcasm, groaning quietly as the orchestra played in full swing and the men and women paired up for the next dance.

"I see no other way."

Ciel looked up questioningly at Sebastian before understanding dawned on him. He looked at the dancing crowd with horror and realized that there was no other way. Elizabeth was directly opposite of them and waiting for the dance to stop before she continued her pursuit of him. The Viscount was standing across the room talking to another noble and the only way he could get over to him before Elizabeth caught up to him would be to dance across the floor with Sebastian over to where he was standing.

A bolt of fear raced through the Earl's nerves as he instantly recalled the last time they'd danced together. The strange wave of peace and the inability to breathe afterwards. The zing of connection that he couldn't explain.

Sebastian offered the bluenette his hand and smiled knowingly, "As your tutor, it will be perfectly acceptable for me to dance with you."

He bowed slightly, clasping his free hand over his heart like he'd done so many times before as he continued to offer Ciel his open palm, "May I have this dance, My Lady?"

Dread almost buckled the Earl's knees and he swallowed deeply, a warm feeling lingering within the pit of his stomach as he thought about dancing with Sebastian. A small part of him that he tried to ignore whispered that the peace he'd felt on the previous occasion had been anything but bad.

He didn't want to admit it, but since then he'd tried to duplicate the tranquil feeling, to little result. The frightened part of his conscience wondered if he would feel it yet again with the elder before him.

A flicker of fear grasped the boy's heart before he accepted Sebastian's open hand with a timid smile.

The elder in black returned his smile reassuringly and Ciel couldn't help but to relax. Yes, he was about to dance as a woman in a group of unsuspecting nobles, and he was running the risk of not only ruining his investigation but also being exposed by his fiancée, but as he shyly glanced up at Sebastian he knew that the man wouldn't let either of those things happen. For the first time, he really did trust Sebastian. Not because of their contract or the fact that Sebastian was a demon, but because he'd never let anything happen to him before and he was more than positive that he wouldn't let him down this time, or any time in the future.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my lovlies! **

**I must say, this is one of my favorite chapters. Thanks to all of you for sticking so faithfully beside this story. **

**I would also just like to say, this story will eventually contain slash, so don't worry guys! I wouldn't give you this awesome story without also giving you slashy goodness! It'll just take a while. **

**Much love to all of you and I would like to personally thank my two best reviewers, you know who you are(:**

**Enjoy~!**

**Majix**

Sebastian's glove clad palm felt warmer than he remembered and Ciel looked up at the elder, a brief flicker of trust glazed his eyes only to be replaced by his signature perseverance as he stepped forward and they made their way out onto the dance floor.

The nobles surrounding them whirrled and dipped with a practiced elegance that the Earl could never hope to mirror. That alone made his stomach knot almost painfully as he glanced towards the Viscount.

Nobody paid them any mind as Sebastian pulled the disguised Earl close, laying a gentle hand against his lower back and stretching a pair of their hands out to the side. The tutor frowned softly as he felt Ciel flinch below his touch and he looked down at the boy. The warm and patient smile that they'd practiced earlier held firm, but beneath the pink layers of silk and the false smile, fear radiated from Ciel without pause. Normally, the demon was happy to sample the boy's negativity, but not here.

Deep within the dark and withered part of Sebastian's soul that lived on, he felt a faint echo of worry. A frown settled on the demon's lips and pondered the Master's mystery issue. There was always a chance that the young Lord was simply worried and overly tense about having to dance, as well as the upcoming task, but the butler highly doubted it. Sebastian was one of the few people who could touch the boy without making him recoil in disgust. There was nobody he trusted more, to the demon's knowledge, to handle him but there was something different about the way the boy held himself this time. There was an edge beneath the bluenette's exterior. A sense of unsettlement and an almost unnoticable sliver of distance.

Sebastian drummed his fingers against the side of the boy's spine and Ciel instantly startled before shooting him a sharp glare, "Let's just get this over with, Sebastian."

Ciel always seemed to find his comfort in the impossible. It was intoxicating to succeed where all others had failed, yet, all he felt was panic. The urge to flee was overwhelming and the only thing that held him anchored was Sebastian's grip on his body. He wasn't afraid of the Viscount, Elizabeth or the other nobles discovering his investigations, no, Ciel was deathly mortified of himself. He didn't know what was happening to him as of late and he had no answer for some of his recent behaviors. There seemed to be no solid ground where there previously had been and each step felt like a major choice. Whether that choice was an advantage of a setback he had yet to discover, but as he looked back up at his ever faithful butler, his worry ebbed once again.

It was just one dance.

The crowd swept them up like a grain of sand against the ocean and Sebastian tightened his hold slightly to keep from losing him as they threw themselves wholeheartedly into the center of the storm. Sound and movement dulled the Earl's perception and as Sebastian led him from step to step, his heart slammed in his chest.

Every step the butler took seemed full of purpose and direction, and Ciel was only along for the ride. That final thought struck a chord within him and he suddenly felt a small swell of sadness. Sebastian made all of this possible. It wasn't due to his own investigations of sharp wit on his own side, it was because of Sebastian's ability to think on his feet and discover a path through the land of doubt. The Phantomhive always held an air of superiority and even a tad bit of arrogance around him, however, beneath the surface, he felt less than he appeared. He could fence and even fight to an extent but if not for Sebastian, he would have died long ago.

_You would have died on that cold slab that you love to think about so much._ The boy winced at that particular thought and he swallowed heavily.

"Stop worrying so much, my Lord."

Ciel pushed his thoughts aside and glanced up at his bulter's soft spoken voice, "I'll protect you, my Lady."

His gaze narrowed and he puffed out his chest indignantly, "Of course you'll protect me," He lower his voice until he knew that only Sebastian would be able to hear him, "That's part of the deal. If you fail to protect me, you don't get the soul you so desperately desire."

Despite what he'd said and how he acted, Ciel was overly glad for Sebastian's reassurances. He was sure that the butler was more than confused by his demenor and though he longed to tell somebody the nature of his thoughts and frustrations, he dared not tell the demon any more than he already had. How would be react if Ciel told him about his brief moment of tranquillity and how the only place he'd found it was in the company of a sadistic demon that wanted to consume his soul and leave him within the void to burn in agonizing torture for the remainder of eternity? But then, if not Sebastian, who?

There was nobody else in his life that he could afford to show even a scrap of weakness too. He'd rather not show signs of frailty to Sebastian either, but really, what else could he do?

The rushed speed of his thoughts slowly began to match the beat and tempo of the music. His feet moved without having to think and he danced along side Sebastian with what appeared to be practiced ease. His body was no longer tense and ready to crack without reason. Instead, his body felt rather proficiant and the notes slowly started to blend together, leaving his thoughts in a temporary pause.

He'd been so afraid of what he might learn, of what his peacefulness could mean that he hadn't bothered to think about how he felt. Ciel didn't like to admit it, but he had a rather frustrating tendency of developing tunnel vision, and it was a habit he couldn't seem to kick.

With a final thought, the bluenette cast aside his worried thoughts. He locked away all of his worries over Elizabeth, the Viscount Druitt, Jack the Ripper, and his debt to Sebastian. It flowed from him like water and as he closed his eyes, he concentrated solely on the way it felt when Sebastian guided him.

For the first time since the death of his parents, Ciel allowed himself to feel whatever it was that he felt. The warm brush of Sebastian's coat against his bare skin, the heat from the elder's hand on his lower back, and the faint aroma of kitchen spices, shoe polish and something spicy that he couldn't name. He let go of his obligation to be a leader and let himself follow, to be guided blindly by the hand of another, and suddenly, it felt as though the shackles had fallen.

Serenity enveloped him and the layer of ice carefully guarding his heart started to drip. There was so much hurt in his life, so many excruciating moments that he couldn't even bare to face yet, and they'd all taken him over. His pain ruled his life and it drained him slowly, intent to leave him as a living, breathing shell until his revenge was finally complete.

Until Sebastian..

The Earl couldn't even finish the thought. So often within his every day life, Ciel was able to be indifferent to the fact that one day, perhaps one day soon, Sebastian was going to kill him. No, he was going to do worse than that. The demon was going to consume his soul as a five course meal, and condemn him to the inferno. But that isn't true, was it? Ciel had condemned himself to that fate. Even with that logic, the bluenette couldn't deny the overall sense of betrayal that he felt.

His conscious rejected the thought, but here, in this moment of blissful peace, the Earl couldn't hide from the truth. Everyone in his life had left him to the mercy of the Underworld. While he suffered day by day, in that cage, all those he loved were gone. There was no hope, save for death, in his future. But Sebastian had saved him, whether by his accidental call or not. Sebastian had slaughtered those men without a word and life was once again his to experience. But eventually, be it a week, a year, or ten years, the demon he had come to trust, would take that from him.

And worse than anything else, was that he had chosen that fate for himself.

As Ciel lost himself within the avalanche of his own emotions, Sebastian watched him intently with seemingly indifferent eyes. The moment the teen slipped into his trance, the butler felt it. The tightly strung muscles beneath his touch had relaxed slightly before, without warning, all the tension left the boy's body. The lines of worry disappeared from the bluenette's face and Sebastian felt the Earl lean closer against his body.

His steps matched the sway if the music without a hitch and as they neared the Viscount, Sebastian began to worry. The boy was unresponsive and though the butler was sure he could rouse him, a large portion of his conscious didn't want to. Ciel looked so calm and collected, but not in the way he tried to appear when he was at his breaking point. His unperturbed demenor was real, and the demon was hesitant to take that from him; but as they neared the Viscount, he realized he had no choice.

In a very unbutlerish fashion, Sebastian promptly stepped on the young Master's foot.

As the echoes of his emotions suddenly disappeared, Ciel snapped back to reality and he quickly took in their surroundings. Sebastian had successfully led him across the dance floor and the Viscount Druitt was less than fifteen feet away. As his tranquillity faded to the recess of his mind, Ciel stumbled sharply, the flow of their dance long forgotten.

Sebastian immediately took the window of opportunity and pulled the Earl off the dance floor, standing just a few feet from the Viscount, "I'm truly sorry, my Lady. I didn't mean to step on your foot. Please accept my deepest apologies."

Ciel nodded his head a fraction of an inch and he smiled softly before letting a deep frown grace his lips and he let the flow of accent run thick, "I was having such a good time. That was very rude of you."

"I can't blame him. Any man dancing with a woman as beautiful as yourself is sure to trip."

Both sets of eyes snapped to the warm voice of the Viscount. He offered them both a smile but his focus was intently on Ciel.

Sebastian bowed slightly, "I shall fetch you something drink, my Lady."

As the demon became a ghost within the crowd, the bluenette turned his attention back to the Viscount, "You were as beautiful as a robin taking flight."

He bowed slightly lower than Sebastian had and gently captured the pale fingers of Ciel's hand in his own as he brushed his lips over the top of the milky skin, delicately letting his hold on the teen's fingers linger before letting go and straightening, "I trust you're having a good time. Who did you come with?"

A shutter went down Ciel's spine. His voice was as thick and sweet as warm honey. The way he dropped his voice to a whisper and drew out his words made the Earl shiver. The women he'd killed never stood a chance of denying him whatever he'd asked for.

"I came with my Aunty Angelina."

He raised an eyebrow and cast his aunt a glance, "Madame Red?"

The boy in the pink dress nodded excitedly and smiled innocently, "I've been having such a fun time, but all I've wanted to do all night was meet the Viscount Druitt in person."

"Is that so?"

Ciel let soft blush color his cheeks, "Yes, of course. I've begun to tire of dancing and socializing. I was hoping perhaps the Viscount would have something more interesting in mind." He looked up at the blonde with his glittering sapphire eyes through thick dark lashes.

"My, quite the princess aren't we?"

The tall and powerful elder slid up behind the bluenette and gently laid his palms on either side of the Earl's waist, "And what did you have in mind, my lovely little robin?"

He dipped his head and boldly glided his warm lips across the bluenette's exposed shoulder before lightly nuzzling his neck just above the pulse.

Ciel resisted the urge to rip himself from the elder's grasp. His skin crawled where the Viscount touched him and all he wanted to do was shove him away, but he couldn't. This was their one and only chance, and he couldn't fuck it up by refusing to do his part. Despite the lure of his voice and the delicate and seductive nature of his touches, Ciel was disgusted. It brought him right back to his months in captivity. It never felt this way when Sebastian touched him and Ciel closed his eyes, imagining Sebastian in the Viscount's place, a soothing sort of calm coming over him.

"Don't you know, dearest Viscount?"

Without warning, the orchestra led the song to a close and the couples who had been previously dancing began to drift apart. His eyes snapped open and panic immediately made his pulse thunder as he glanced up and caught sight of Elizabeth hurrying through the thinning crowd. He could feel the Viscount smile against the sensitive skin of his neck, no doubt thinking that he was the cause for the sudden increase in the boy's pulse.

"Hmm, I can think of many things." He lifted his head and gently pinches the bluenette's chin, making the boy look up at him. Deep blue eyes met stormy gray ones as the Viscount looked him over, "You're but just a budding rose, my robin."

The Earl smiled, "Now I'm not a little girl anymore. Surely that much is obvious."

Ciel cast a discreet glance towards Elizabeth and his heart started to really hammer. She was closing in on him and there was no way he could escape. He was unbelievibly close to cracking this case wide open and she was about to ruin the entire thing, as well as exposing him for what he really was.

A drop of sweat rolled down the back of his neck and he swallowed heavily. It was all about to be over. All their hard work.

At the very pinnacle of his dispair, a loud crash echoed through out the room. The Earl's attention snapped towards the source of the sound and his jaw dropped.

Sitting in the middle of the floor, not even twenty feet from Elizabeth, was Sebastian. He was kneeling next to a large cabinet and he glanced back at the bluenette, smiling coyly. He'd put on a thin masquerade mask and acquired a knee length black coat to help hide his previous attire.

"Now that we've reached the very height of the party, allow me to present to the ladies and gentlemen in attendance an illusion unlike any other, with the use of this cabinet."

Ciel glanced back at the Viscount and the man looked slightly puzzled for a moment before carelessly shrugging it off.

Sebastian once again commanded the attention of the audience, "Now, I need but one single volunteer!"

He feigned indecision for a moment before pointing out Lau, "Would you be so kind as to assist me?"

The quiet opium trader looked almost surprised before smiling and walking forward to meet the demon in the middle of the room, "I'd love to be of assistance."

Sebastian opened the cabinet and took out a neat stack of razor sharp swords as well as two piles of chains, "I'm going to step inside this cabinet," he laid his palm on the wood for effect, "and I want you to secure it with these chains, and then pierce it with each one of these swords. Can you do that for me?"

The crowd gasped in astonishment but the Asian man looked genuinely amused, "Of course."

Sebastian bowed to the crowd with a smile, "I shall emerge from the closet unharmed. I assure you, there are no tricks involved."

The mystery illusionist straightened and made his move to step into the closet, "I hope you all enjoy the illusion." The elder stepped inside and closed the door securely.

Ciel watched with mild amusement as Lau raced around the cabinet, wrapping the chains around it until he ran out of the clinking metal links. He paused a moment and picked up the largest and heaviest sword in the bunch, testing the weight in his palm for a moment before stabbing it all the way into the top of the closet, directly in the middle.

A woman in the crowd gasped and the mens' eyes went wide, "He went right for the head first!"

Lau no longer hesitated. He grabbed sword after sword and slammed them into various parts of the cabinet with all his force, skewering every angle until he finally ran out of blades. He breathed heavily, gasping slightly before unclasping the chains, letting them all around the outside of the closet with a loud clank.

The crowd waited breathlessly for the impossible before Sebastian suddenly opened the door and stepped out, completely unharmed. The guests burst into a deafening chorus of applause and they all crowded around Sebastian, gazing at him, as well as the cabinet.

In the height of the chaos, Ciel turned back to the Viscount and put on his very best pout, "I've had enough magic. Isn't there anything else we could do?"

The Viscount returned his attention to the Earl and he smiled seductively, "Quite persistent aren't we? Well, if you insist."

The blonde slipped back into the soft shadows and easily swept one of the curtains aside, revealing a hidden door behind the thick velvet.

He turned the knob and held the door open for the young lady, "After you, my lovely robin."

Ciel clenched his fists but grabbed the hem of his dress, lifting it elegantly before sliding past the thick wood frame and into the darkness. The Viscount was right behind him and as the door closed, he caught the scent of something sickly sweet.

It burned the inside of his nose and he could feel his eyes start to water as the room began to lose focus. Everything was swaying and doubled and though he couldn't see much, he was vaguely aware that his senses were failing him and that he was starting to feel overly sleepy. His eyes drooped until finally closing. The moment his pale lids met, the world was lost to him and Ciel slid deep into the dark and comforting world of unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

**First of all: NVCiel: You are awesome! Not sure if you can receive private messages or not but regardless, you're an epic reviewer. Same to you VeryBerry96. **

**SECONDLY: I love this chapter. It's my favorite so far, (even though I tend to feel that way about all of my chapters) but I really mean it this time! **

**I had a really hard time deciding what to do about the Viscount. It took a little extra time but I think I made the perfect choice and I stand by it wholeheartedly. I hope you're all pleasantly surprised(; Let me know 3**

**Enjoy.**

**Majix**

_There was no escape. Strong, unflinching fingers held both of his wrists in an iron grip, forcing his knees to the ground. Rough hands ripped the stained cotton material from the small boy's body, giving no mind even as he cried out in pure unadulterated fear. He tugged and thrashed beneath their captivity, but his efforts were in vain. _

_The scent of something hot permeated the air and adrenalin rushed through the bluenette's veins. Mere specks of dirt came into focus and he rapidly became hyper aware of every movement around him. The grip of his captors suddenly seemed all the more intense and the unforgiving ground beneath his knees was colder than he remembered. Chills crawled up and down the boys spine as the continued rush of adrenalin courses through him without pause. The fight or flight instincts of the natural order screamed throughout the youth's terrified conscious but there was no place to run, no way to escape, no hope of fighting his way free._

_A lone figure made his way up to the forcibly kneeling boy from behind, a red hot brand held in his glove clad fingers, "Hold him tighter." _

_The bones in his wrists threatened to snap as their fingers dug even deeper into his already bruised flesh. The boy whimpered in pain and tears brimmed in his eyes as the men with the hot iron stopped directly behind him. _

_"I hope you remember this moment for the rest of your life, Phantomhive." _

_One of the men grabbed the back of his head and shoved him further down towards the ground, his wet cheek less than an inch away from the stone floor and his skin began to warm as the hot metal neared him, before without warning, the scalding iron was pressed roughly against the tender flesh of his lower back. _

_A flood of white hot pain slammed into him like a tsunami at the drop of a dime and the boy screamed in utter agony from the very recessed of his soul. The bluenette's nerves were on fire and with each passing second, it only seemed to burn hotter. It felt as though his very skin was melting as easily as candle wax to a flame and his muscles jerked and convulsed as the metal sunk through the protective layers of his skin. He thrashed helplessly against the men holding him but the movement only drove the metal deeper into his flesh, making him scream louder. He finally went limp in their grasp, his throat raw and bleeding from the blood curdling shriek that had echoed through the room. _

_The man behind him pulled the cooled metal from his body and he flinched as he felt the cold air hit it, making the brand burn even more, if that was at all possible. _

_The elder came around to face the young boy and grabbed his matted blue hair, forcing his head back until their gazes met and he smiled wickedly, "From this moment on, Earl Phantomhive," He sneered the name and tossed the branding iron aside, "Everyone will know what you really are. A slave. You're worthless now and you've never been more beautiful." _

_He nodded to the men holding the boy up and he dropped his head before standing and exiting the room without another word. His captors jerked him to his feet and dragged him along, making their way through the damp halls and led him back to the door of his own personal hell._

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive woke with a start and a rush of fear surged through him as his eyes met nothing but black. The nature of his nightmare, as well as his memory, left his skin to be chilled by a thin layer of sweat.

Emotions whipped back and forth through his heart like a hurricane and the tight feeling in his chest almost made the corset seem barable. The resurfacing of his most secret and well guarded memories left him shaken but as he cast his senses outward, he was immediately able to reassure himself that he wasn't back in that place. The air wasn't damp enough, and there wasn't moss beneath him.

_Sebastian killed those men. He slaughtered them and their blood stained the floor like paint. Their last moments of life were filled with pain and inescapable fear and horror. _

The reassuring thought instantly cooled his electric nerve endings and he took a deep breath, feeling the air fill his lungs. Meditation quickly overcame the bluenette as he calmed himself. He concentrated on the shallow rise and fall of his chest as he exhaled, the way his muscles began to loosen with each breath.

The material surrounding his wrists had a small amount of slack and the young Earl was positive that it was only cheap rope that held him in place. He gently tried his bonds and discovered that his arms were bent at the elbow up towards his chest and bound to his body. The ropes around his wrist were slightly tighter than those around his arms and the bonds holding his wrists together had been connected to a single loop of rope that'd been wrapped around the back of his neck, holding his arms even more firmly against his chest. From what he could tell, there wasn't anything binding his legs, but the way they'd seated him left his limbs dead with sleep and lack of circulation.

The rhythmic beat of his heart finally began to slow, and as the sound of voices fell within the range of his hearing, the bluenette stilled even further.

"Next up, we have the crown jewel for the night. The Viscount's choice!"

The appropriate 'Ooo's and 'Ahh's were exchanged and and the bluenette was momentarily confused before his attention was once again drawn to the attention of another speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, feast your eyes on upon this beauty."

The rustle of material rapidly being removed caught the Earl's undivided attention and though his vision was still blinded, he could see faint scraps of dim light through whatever material was covering his eyes.

A knot formed in the bluenette's stomach. An underground auction. The gears within his clever mind finally found what they needed to begin moving and all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. The Viscount must have been selling the stolen organs from the prostitutes! It seemed so overly obvious now that it was out in the open. Ciel sighed softly while listening to the murmurs of the bidders.

"This lovely little robin is a jewel for any collection. As you can see, her skin is the perfect mirror of freshly fallen snow. Treasure her as a pet, she will make an excellent addition to any ritual, don't you agree?"

The Viscount's luscious seductive tone made the bluenette shutter. The memory of his honey smooth voice in his ear made him want to vomit. He felt utterly helpless and the reminder of the Viscount only made him feel worse, but below that meek feeling was simmering rage.

"Her eyes are a shade of blue more beautiful than any sapphire in existence. Allow me to show you."

The black material was suddenly pulled from his eyes and his pupils constricted as they met the light. As his vision focused the knot in the pit of his stomach tightened. Just as he'd thought, thick iron bars surrounded him, holding him captive as the audience gaped at him, quietly discussing his future amongst themselves.

"The bidding starts at 1000 pounds!"

The bidders rapidly began upping the price, their voices rising in pitch and volume with each increase.

His lips thinned out into a tight lipped grimace and his simmering anger finally came to a boil. He was a Phantomhive. An Earl and the Watch Dog of the Queen. To be thrown in a cage, bound and sold off like a common beast? Insulting. Disrespectful. It didn't matter to him that they had no clue who he was or even that he wasn't a female. All that mattered to him was that, once again, he was sitting in a cage being gawked at.

His patience had finally worn to thin and he looked over each and every one of their faces with irritation, "Sebastian. I'm here."

* * *

Sebastian lingered silently within the shadows of the party, quietly observing those around him that seemed oblivious to his presence. It was probably better that way. Truth be told, the demon was in a right foul mood. He'd been rather preoccupied with distracting Elizabeth with the illusion to watch properly but he'd still seen the way the Viscount touched Ciel.

It would've been invisible to the over confident blonde, but Sebastian had known instantly that Ciel didn't want to be anywhere near the man. He had yet to determine if that was because the Viscount was a man, he was a murder suspect or merely because the Earl didn't like to be touched by others without his permission. The butler assumed that it was an odd mix of all three reasons but when it came to Ciel, one could never be entirely sure.

All he knew was that the moment he saw the elder's lips touch Ciel's shoulder and the flash of repulsion in the bluenette's eyes he'd wanted nothing more than to rip the Viscount apart limb by limb.

Blood lust had pooled in his stomach and left its mark on his heart. Ciel was his property, his meal, and on occasion he'd even go as far as to say that they were friends. The blonde was caressing the boy's skin and whispering suggestivly in his ear, making the butler's jaw clench. The fool was toying with what belonged to a demon. This demon. Sebastian was easily the more dominant and powerful species between the two of them and his instincts practically demanded that he make an example out of the blonde.

However, what enraged him even more was when a soft smile met the boy's lips and a faint blush colored his pale cheeks. Some unknown emotion clawed and ripped at his insides as he saw the small reaction from the bluenette . Unfortunately at that exact moment, he'd been needed inside the closet; and after his performance, including the time it took to separate himself from the wave of new fans, Ciel had disappeared, along with the Viscount.

Sebastian knew that the pair hadn't left the manor, that much he was sure, but until Ciel called for him, he wouldn't be able to tell exactly where in the manor they were without going in search of the bluenette. In a sense, the covenant felt like a kite string. The elder could feel the slight pull as Ciel moved farther away from him and he could potentially tell which direction he'd gone; but it was vague. If the devil's seal was covered, as it normally was, it made the task all the more difficult.

As he thought back to the young Master his mind began to wander effortlessly. The boy was an enigma. Sebastian had been alive longer than any of the humans currently walking the Earth, longer in fact than many of his own race, but the Earl of Phantomhive still managed to surprise him. He could admit that he felt protective of Ciel for more reasons than just his soul.

When he was gone, the world would lose one of the few interesting people that made up its numbers. Ciel was driven and clever. Stubborn to a fault and willing to sacrifice to serve the greater "good", so to speak. His thoughts were his own and he didn't follow the rules of society just because that's how he was expected to feel or react. He was original, if such a person existed. More original than anybody here.

Sebastian cast a look around the room. A number of the guests had begun to trickle out but the majority of the party was still in full swing. Tedious. All they did was dance and flirt. Even their conversations were dull and rehersed. Nobody ever said what they meant, accept for Ciel.

As that final thought rang through his conscious, the string went taunt, "Sebastian. I'm here."

A smile curled the demon's lips and he disappeared into the darkness. Finally. The Seal was revealed and it led him to the boy like a map. He weaved effortlessly through the underground chambers of the manor and it was almost as if time had stopped for him.

Well, it hadn't stopped entirely. Everything around him was in slow motion. It was almost as if the steady tick of passing seconds had to run through a river of molasses. The flickering candle flames were slow and lazy, licking at the surrounding air without the vigor they normally possessed. With a will and a want the flicker of light died out entirely and the gasps of the nobles filled the small room.

His pupils turned to slits and dialated within the darkness. The room was as clear as daylight and the look of fear on all their faces made his skin prickle with excitement. He could taste their confusion, the panic of being in the dark, and the beast within roared with triumph and approaching victory.

Sebastian could feel Ciel's presence against the back of his mind and he smiled as he caught sight of the boy. The sadistic nature of Sebastian's personality purred in approval, the blood quickening in his veins as he took in the Earl's appearance. The boy was bound and helpless to his captors, but his expression of defiance stayed strong. The twinkle of vengeful arrogance shone brightly in the boy's dark blue eyes. And among his strong and resilient features was Sebastian's personal mark. The sight of his seal marking this specific individual sent a wave of territorial pride through him and his rage suddenly returned as his thoughts turned to the one who'd touched Ciel.

He scanned the small crowd his eyes lingered on his prey. The Viscount. He was looking wildly around just like the rest if them and the demon snarled within his skin. The tall blonde had dared to touch something that belonged solely to a demon, and worse, somehow the repulsive excuse for a human had managed to make Ciel smile. He'd put color in the boys cheeks and that thought alone only enraged the ravenette more.

For reasons he couldn't explain, Sebastian's rage boiled over and the electric flow of power across his skin seemed to snap and crackle with renewed energy. The angrier he got, the slower time seemed to crawl.

Sebastian stalked towards the crowd and spent less than ten seconds with each one. His skilled fingers jabbed at the three paralyzing points along their spine and the two on either side of their neck. The effect was instantaneous. Each one fell silently, unable to scream at the pain that shot through their nerves and held them temporarily captive. Unconsciousness enveloped each of them in mere seconds.

But he'd saved the Viscount for last. He set the man in his sights and fell behind him like a shadow. The predator within him was normally content with trailing, watching his prey struggle while he played with it, but not this time. Sebastian ripped his white gloves off and grabbed the Viscount roughly by the shoulders.

The blonde was instantly pulled into the demon's power bubble and time flowed as it should around them. Sebastian silenced the air around them with a harsh thought and held the Viscount by the scruff of his shirt, pulling them face to face.

Maroon eyes morphed and became four glowing blood red ones that started deep into the Viscount's soul with burning hatred. The beast within had been released and all thoughts of proper etiquette no longer applied.

The blonde's eyes widened in unbelievable fear and he whimpered helplessly. Sebastian eagerly drank in his terror, the glassy look of hope draining from the man's face driving him harder than before.

"Viscount Alabaster Druitt," Sebastian stared into his eyes, smiling as the Viscount's fright swelled at the mention of his name.

"You should learn not to touch things that don't belong to you."

His captive's eyes flickered to where Ciel was still bound and caged, "That's right. Your actions have been inexcusably rude."

The demon pulled the Viscount in close, almost as if they were lovers, his lips lingering just below his ear, "I'm going to drain you dry, and then I'm going to take back what rightfully belongs to me."

He gripped the man's throat in a flash and squeezed sharply, leaving no room for the Viscount to speak, "I'll think of it as my prize for killing you."

The blonde's eyes bugged and he desperately tried to apologize or offer some form of an excuse, but Sebastian would have none of it. He dug his fingers into the Viscount's throat, his clawed nails sinking into the flesh. Sebastian sighed contently as small rivers of blood started to trickle down over his pale flesh and he held the blonde close, their bodies pressed intimately together as the life force steadily flowed into the ravenette.

The healthy glow of life quickly began to drain from the Viscount and he gaped like a fish as his skin became withered and delicate. His hair started to gray at the roots and worked it's way down until every speck of gold was gone. Muscles rapidly shrunk and clung to the bones, the skin sagging from his form and after a few moments, Sebastian was holding a mummified skin encased skeleton in his arms.

With a lewd pop, the demon pulled his fingers from the late Viscount's throat and let him drop. As the bones hit the ground, they burst into dust. Sebastian snickered and kicked the pile, sending the dust in all directions, watching with satisfaction as the small particals settled.

It wasn't as good as a soul, but Sebastian felt temporarily satisfied. His body hummed with power and the beast was tamed, even if just for the moment.

With a brief flick of the hand, time began to flow steadily and the silence that'd previously surrounded him dissipated. Candle wicks flickered with returning life and Sebastian approached the bluenette with intent purpose.

"Of all your talents, I dare say being captures is the most successful."

Ciel cast him a glare, "Get me out of here."

The butler bowed his head respectfully and grasped one of the bars in both hands before easily bending them apart. The metal squealed in protest but Sebastian ignored the sound and bent them open far enough for him to reach in and pull Ciel out. With a quick flick, the ropes surrounding the boy's wrists fell and he wiggled out of the annoying restrictions.

Blood thrummed in his wrists and relief coursed through him as he was freed. He glanced around and was happy to see that all parties of the audience were unconscious and looked to have faint grimaces of pain on their features. Irritation flushed through him as he realized that the Viscount was not among their numbers.

As if reading his thoughts, Sebastian spoke in a calm and reassuring tone, "The Viscount Druitt has been taken care of."

Ciel gazed up at Sebastian greatfully for a moment before hugging him tightly around the waist, his cheek pressed against the ravenette's chest. The contact and comfort of another body was essencial to the bluenette. The reawoken wounds of his past were split open and bleeding, and the pain that he'd put off for the moment was returning. It filled him with mild dread and as strong as he was, Ciel needed to know that he wasn't alone. That this wasn't the end. He needed to convey the depth of his gratitude and he could think of no other way to express what he wanted to.

Sebastian was visibly startled by the embrace, especially after the way the Earl had reacted to the Viscount touching him but the demon slowly wrapped his arms around the boy's body.

He was warm, like most humans, and Ciel gave him a hesitant squeeze before letting go, "Sebastian?"

The demon raised an eyebrow in question, "My Lord?"

"Take me home"

Sebastian smiled and bowed his head, clasping his regloved palm over his heart, "Of course." The ravenette easily scooped him up, cradling the boy bridal style before flitting through the winding pathways of the Viscount's manor.

Ciel paid their location little mind and he laid his head on Sebastian's shoulder, closing his eyes and breathing deeply in calming relief. The familiar scent of kitchen spices, shoe polish and a hint of something sweet washed over his senses, just as it had when they'd danced and he slowly relaxed against the elder's body. He felt utterly safe and protected.

With a start, the Earl realized that his previous thought was likely the reason he felt so tranquil and at peace when he was with Sebastian. Safety was rare in his life and Ciel didn't like relinquishing control. Even for a split second, because he knew that it only took a moment to slip a knife between the ribs of your enemy, but with his faithful butler, Ciel felt nothing but protected. Sebastian would never let anything truly harmful befall him. It was a luxury he rarely experienced.

The pleasure he felt because of that particular revelation left his heart warm and comfortable. He cast a secret look at the demon and calmly observed. They were racing down the empty streets of London at inhuman speed and Sebastian looked completely content. His face was calm and collected, his eyes set ahead towards their destination.

There were so many things that Sebastian did for him on a day to day basis that he didn't care to acknowledge. His pride refused to admit it but Ciel knew that he wouldn't be able to carry out the duties of his everyday life without the butler's aid. His loyalty was unflinching and his work was unmatched by any standard. He never failed.

"Sebastian?"

The demon looked down at the boy in his arms, their eyes meeting. Ciel looked slightly conflicted, almost ashamed and the ravenette slowed down his pace so he could focus, "Yes, my Lord?"

Ciel felt his pride lump in his throat but he swallowed it sharply, "I really appreciate all the things you do. Thank you for saving me.."

The sentence hung open ended and the ravenette realized that the boy was referring to both the day they'd met as well as his rescue from the Viscount. Shock slammed into the demon and he almost stumbled over his own feet at the boy's words.

"My Lord, what kind of a butler would I be if I couldn-"

Ciel cut him off, "No, Sebastian. Thank you for not leaving me. Don't claim it was your duty. It's your responsibility to make sure I live, not that I'm comfortable. You could have left me. "

Confusion bloomed within the demon but he said nothing, nodding his head once before running at top speed back to the manor.

His emotions clashed, ringing through him like the meeting of two swords as Sebastian pushed himself harder and faster to get the Earl home. Unbridled worry flowed through him and part of his conscious raged that yet another human emotion had wormed its way into his life but he ignored it. The butler was focused more on Ciel's words than anything else.

Sebastian could admit that the morning he'd given Ciel the ring, he'd been surprised that the bluenette had thanked him. Surprised but not astounded as he was right now. The butlers first thought was that perhaps there was something wrong with him. Maybe while in their care, the Earl had been drugged but he didn't appear to be anything but genuine. Shaken up maybe, but not drugged. The demon's second thought was that Ciel was mocking him but that thought was cast away within the moment.

The boy's actions were yet another mystery and for the time being, Sebastian had to accept that he meant the words he'd spoken. With that, he also had to accept the deep rattled feeling inside his core. He was unaccustomed to people thanking him, especially his masters. In all his contracts he could only remember two other times when he'd been thanked and the words hadn't been nearly as genuine and sincere as Ciel was.

As Sebastian raced on into the night, holding the boy close to his body, the tides of confusion settled within the pits of his blackened heart and he was left to wonder just what'd happened behind those iron bars to leave the young Master so obviously not himself. His protective nature swelled and as he glanced down at the now sleeping Earl, he growled with anger. He should have spent more time with the Viscount. He should have made him suffer. It was no longer enough that the Viscount's soul was trapped on the plane of the living, bound to this world forever, unable to ever truly find peace. It wouldn't ever be enough.

Sebastian glanced down once more at the young man's face as they approached the wrought iron fence guarding the Earl's town house. His face was free of concern and Ciel slept peacefully, but just below the surface, a storm was brewing. Sebastian didn't know who or what had the strong boy in such turmoil, but he was sure that when the storm hit, nobody would be safe from the Phantomhive hurricane.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello lovlies!**

** Got such amazing reviews on chapter 10! I'm so glad you all loved what I did with the Viscount! WELL. The mystery continues!**

**Enjoy,**

**Majix**

Mornings were all very much the same for the Earl of Phantomhive. However, on this particular morning, the pale boy within the soft and comforting blankets awoke to a different scene. Sunlight streamed through the glass panes of the window and the boy sighed as he stretched lazily within the comfort of his sheets. For the first time in months, he felt rested. The Earl didn't feel more tired than the night before.

_The night before._

He bolted up in bed and stared into the mirror opposite of him. His hair was disheveled, and his night clothes rumpled. The makeup that'd once made his eyes pop was streaked across his lids and the bridge of his nose, making his cheeks sparkle. The bluenette could see the faint shadow of smeared lipstick against the corner of his mouth and his eyelashes were clumped with makeup. Within the whirlwind of chaos, his sapphire blue eyes sat wide and brimming with alarm.

Despite the disaster of last night's operation, Ciel felt completely rested. The constant dark circles that stubbornly lingered below his eyes seemed less dark and though he was still extremely pale, his complexion appeared more normal and the Earl ceased to appear sickly.

The boy's thoughts turned towards the end of the night and as he recalled the bars, the blankets felt all together smothering. He kicked them away and scooted further up the bed, practically glaring at himself through the reflection.

He couldn't begin to understand how he felt. How could he have revealed that much of himself to Sebastian? Memories swam alongside his senses and the boy could almost feel the reluctant return of his hug. He could feel the demon's arms around him and despite the initial hesitation, he'd felt safe. Always safe with Sebastian.

The revelations he'd fought so hard to avoid and ignore refused to disappear, and beneath all his disbelief, they burrowed deeper. Ciel could practically feel them; skimming along his cortex, gliding over his thoughts before sinking their barbs into his peace of mind.

A soft knock sounded at the door and Ciel's head snapped up in startled surprise. It had to be Sebastian. There was nobody else it would've been and as the bluenette cast his thoughts to the being behind the thick wood he didn't even hear himself acknowledge the demon, much less bid him entrance.

A bolt of panic arced through his body as he caught sight of the ghostlike male. He wasn't ready to see Sebastian. That much was obvious to the boy but there wasn't much he could do about it, aside from merely avoiding him.

The black clad butler silently rolled the cart into the young Master's bedroom and effortlessly closed the door behind him without breaking stride. Deep ruby eyes sought the Master's face in anticipation but the boy's face was blank and neutral. Disappointment flickered through the ancient before he turned his back to the bluenette.

"Young Master, I've brou-"

"Get out."

The butler glanced back at the boy, his eyes still glassy with deep thought, "Pardon, my Lord."

Ciel met his gaze, the glassy sheen turning flat and icy, "I said get out."

Sebastian's lips thinned and he bowed respectfully, "As you wish, my Lord, but if you'd allow me a moment of your time."

He grabbed the morning's newspaper and presented it to the boy with a courteous bow. Ciel glared at the demon before snatching the paper from his grasp and throwing it open, quickly scanning the front page.

Blood turned to ice and Ciel couldn't keep the shock from his face.

**"JACK THE RIPPER STRIKES AGAIN!" **

The boy's eyes darted across the grisly photograph before scanning the article below, with an ever sinking heart, for any mention of himself, the Viscount or any of the other parties involved.

_"The Scotland Yard arrived at the residence of Viscount Alabastor Druitt late Friday evening with the intent to arrest him under the counsel of an anonymous tip. The yet-to-be-named source of information told the men of Scotland Yard that the Viscount was directly related to the ongoing Jack the Ripper case, though whether that association was as a suspect or a person of interest is unclear. Police entered the Viscount's residence at the end of his annual Season ending party only to find that he was nowhere to be found. In the absence of the charitable Viscount, yet another woman fell victim to Jack the Ripper. Scotland Yard refuses to comment on what this means for their case, but we do know that Mary Potter was found just a few short kilometers from the missing Viscount's residence." _

The paper went on to recount the previous attacks as well as Jack's most recent kill, making the Earl droop with disappointment, as well as frustration. It ended with the briefest of mentionings concerning the unconscious men and women in one of the Viscount's many hidden rooms but Ciel wasn't surprised in the least.

Anger ravaged his senses and the impossibility of it all seemed to mock him. How could the man have escaped?! Sebastian himself took care of the Viscount. Was it possible that he failed? Was the Viscount truly Jack the Ripper? Did he have an accomplice? Were the circumstances surrounding his suspected guilt merely chance? Pure and simple coincidence, perhaps? No, no, no. It was all wrong.

To many variables, and not enough constants.

Ciel threw the paper aside and turned to address Sebastian, only to find that the stealthy butler had already vacated the room, leaving the Earl to his own thoughts.

What he really wanted to do was throw a fit. As immature as it sounded, there was no other way to describe what the bluenette boy wanted. He wanted to scream and rip books from their shelves. He longed to shatter all the delicate China and leave the mess for Sebastian, but that wasn't who he was. He was the Earl of Phantomhive, and as such, he wasn't allowed to throw temper tantrums.

Oh but how he hated to lose.

He felt his eyes narrow at the thought of not winning and the boy decided that it just wouldn't do. But where did that leave him, exactly? What information could be trusted and what had to be scrapped and recollected? Was it back to square one? No, it would hardly be necessary to start from the beginning.

The Earl slid out of bed and stood with a groan as he stretched, wincing slightly as he rolled his shoulders. Everything was stiff and the muscles around his ribcage were especially tender. From the corset, no doubt, but Ciel merely sighed and gave a halfhearted yawn before glancing around.

The bluenette was still unused to being left on his own in the early waking hours and he felt a pang of loneliness. It was just him. Of course there were others in the manor; Angelina, Lau, all three of the servants, four if you counted Tanaka, and Sebastian of course, but the boy still felt lonely. It wasn't uncommon for him to remain in Sebastian's presence for a good part of the morning, sometimes well into the afternoon, but on this day, in the wake of his absence, the young Phantomhive felt a bit lost.

Ciel frowned as he glanced down at his night clothes. It wouldn't do for him to attend breakfast in such informal wear but he didn't know how one went about choosing their daily outfit. That was Sebastian's job, but it couldn't really be all that difficult, could it?

Ciel threw open the doors to his wardrobe and practically groaned aloud. Almost everything was navy blue, grey, black, green or a shade in between and the blue eyed teen realized with a start that he had no clue how to choose what shirt went with which trousers. He wasn't exactly sure of the height difference in his shoes or what shoes were expected to be seen with what style.

He sighed in frustration and closed the doors with a bit more force than intended.

Of course, he could always call Sebastian back up and tell him to pick out his clothes but the boy's pride growled in warning. He didn't want to rely on the butler, but as he peaked back into the closet he knew that unless he wished to look like a fool, he'd have no choice.

However, that didn't mean that he had to let Sebastian know that. Not in the slightest.

The Earl smirked contently at the silent compromise, "Sebastian."

The boy's voice was barely above his normal volume but the demon heard it none the less. His internal frustrations raged on as he swiftly climbed the main staircase and made his way through the halls. He'd heard the sudden flutter of the bluenette's heart as he'd read this mornings headline but that didn't account for the previous attitude.

Sebastian was once again puzzled by the boy. He was like a flurry of thunder wrapped in a silk bow. All appeared well but every so often, the boom of colliding emotions could be heard. However, as of late, the thunder seemed to become restless and the butler, despite all his knowledge and his experience, couldn't seem to pin point the exact issue.

That alone was starting to drive the man crazy.

Aside from that, all the excitement seemed to be centered around the case, but the elder knew that wasn't the problem. Their little mix up certainly wasn't helping, but that wasn't what had the Master knotted up so tightly.

A soft knock at the door alerted Ciel to the demon's presence and he bid him entrance with a lazily drawn word.

"You summoned me, my Lord?"

"Run me a bath, Sebastian, and prepare my attire for the day."

The butler nodded with a small smile, "Of course, young master. Will you be requiring anything else?"

"Indeed, will you retrieve my case files and make sure they're waiting in my study?"

The butler was momentarily baffled by the small shift in the bluenette's attitude. He wasn't even sure that Ciel realized he'd asked him to do something rather than just ordering it, but the demon didn't comment, "Very good, my Lord."

He bowed his head and went to run Ciel's bath, leaving the boy to his own thoughts within the other room. As the warm water poured into the bottom of the large clawfooted tub, Sebastian wondered if he should let his master in on the secret.

He was so unbelievably close to Jack but the boy just couldn't make the connection. One would think that after summoning a demon he'd be more open to alternate possibilities but it seemed that Ciel hadn't made the jump yet. Was it really so hard to believe that humans weren't the only intelligent beings that roamed the Earth? Of course he'd come to understand that humans were far more ignorant than most other creatures but the depth of that ignorance often surprised him.

The butler abandoned his thoughts as the Earl's soft footsteps echoed faintly in the background, alerting the demon to his presence. Sebastian smirked and turned around to undo the young master's buttons only to watch with shock as the boy slowly unbuttoned his shirt with steady fingers.

"My, my. Unbuttoning our own clothes now, my Lord?"

The comment slipped out before he could stop it but Ciel smirked, his cheeks betraying his inner embarrassment as they flushed a pale pink, "Shut up, Sebastian."

He'd barely finished stripping down before Sebastian picked him up and lowered his body into the steamy water. The bluenette let out a soft sigh of content as he sunk down below the water, the previous frustrations of his morning melting away.

"I shall attend to your papers and when I return I'll wash your hair. Is there anything else that you need?"

Ciel shook his head and the moment the butler exited the room, he let his head fall beneath the ripping surface of his bath water. He wasn't the best at holding his breath, most of that having to do with his chronic athsma but in those few moments when he was completely submerged, the boy felt content. Life wasn't as complicated. In that moment, his only two thoughts were his peace of mind and the subconscious reminder that he would need to breathe again soon. All else was but a shadow on the wall, and though he took his work very seriously, it mattered very little in these moments of silence and primal instinct.

He knew he should go up, but the peace felt incredible. It was a luxury that Ciel missed. The steady burn in his lungs continued to increase as the Earl stayed beneath the water and when he could take no more, the boy slid up from beneath the surface, gasping for breath. The air felt cool and refreshing as it expanded within his lungs and he laid his head back against the lip of the tub, enjoying the calm blanket that seemed to wrap around his conscious as he flickered in and out of awareness.

As Ciel let his subconscious take the reigns, he found his thoughts returning to Sebastian again and again. There was no denying that the demon played a very significant role in the bluenette's life, but when did he get so close? Nobody knew more about him than Sebastian. On the topmost level that frightened him more than anything, but just below the surface, it filled him with reassurance. One person, even if that person was a demon, understood him. Somebody could see what happened to him, what changed his life so suddenly, and they didn't condemn him for the choices he made. None of the choices he made; not the ones in his right mind, or in the grips of death.

As Ciel glanced down into his barely visible reflection his thoughts took on a slightly different path. Who was he really, and was that all due to his choices? Was some of it because of Sebastian?

The demon silently entered the room moments after his name had flickered through the boy's thoughts. He watched with rapt attention as the bluenette continued to broad in the cooling water. His eyes were still and serious but they lacked in recognition. Ciel's thoughts were miles and miles away. Not even the presence of a demon could pull him from their depths and in that moment the butler was brimming with curiosity.

The Earl of Phantomhive was a complicated young man, even Sebastian himself could admit this, but he had a steady thought process that never seemed to jam. So as the butler gazed wordlessly to his young Master, he couldn't help but to wonder what had the boy so stuck. What delicate and intricate issue had the boy strung so tightly?

The web of emotions and endless questions began to thicken and clump together before Ciel was brought out of his chaotic mind with the introduction of Sebastian's fingers to his scalp.

"I didn't mean to startle you, young Master."

Ciel waved it off and sank lower in his bath water with a soft and content sigh. He wouldn't admit it but this was one of his all time favorite things. Sebastian added just the right amount of pressure and he never pulled his hair or got soap in his eyes. It was utterly relaxing as the older man's skilled fingers glided up and down his scalp, covering each strand with the faintly scented shampoo.

All faint thoughts of tension quickly abandoned him and Ciel allowed himself to relax against the unwavering edge of the tub. Everything was always so complicated in his world, but this wasn't complicated. This was simple and easy. It was just Sebastian and himself. No words were needed and as the boy allowed the butler to wash his hair, the unwavering block on his thoughts seemed to melt away.

The Viscount seemed like the most logical choice, but in a world that wasn't what it seemed, what role did logic really play in such a situation? The supernatural lingered just behind the scenes and what's to say that someone or something didn't just decide to escape. Was it really so far fetching to believe that Sebastian was the only supernatural entity that walked the Earth?

Just how many demons were there, and what other creatures lingered behind the veil?

The bluenette's eyes hardened and he could feel his heart start to hammer just behind his ribcage as a wave of new possibilities flooded his consciousness, "Sebastian."

The butler's fingers stilled momentarily before continuing, "My Lord?"

"Don't ever lie to me. That's an order. Do you understand?"

A flicker of mischief crossed the demon's features as he began wringing out the excess soap, "Of course."

He was so close. Sebastian could practically feel the dark connections radiating from the Earl's skin. The faint hum of human life, flickers of hidden power coming to a spark. The gift of knowledge.

"Now, Tell me, Sebastian. Are there others like you?"

The satisfied smirk grew, "Demons?"

"Of course. That is what you are, isn't it?"

The tone was mocking but Sebastian noted the true curiosity behind the jab, "Yes, my Lord."

The Earl grew visibly frustrated, "Yes, what, Sebastian?"

"Yes, I am a demon, and yes, there are others like myself."

The flush of a correct theory arced through Ciel and he smoothly continued, "Are there, perhaps, other beings that are similar to you?"

"Similar?"

Ciel sighed in annoyance. He would have to be extremely specific.

"Are there other supernatural beings that have access to Earth?"

Sebastian hummed before covering the bluenette's eyes and pouring a bowl of water over his head, the thick soap gliding effortlessly down the fair blue strands of his hair. Droplettes of shampoo floated along the surface of the water and Ciel huffed, "Sebastian?"

"There are a number of beings that walk the surface without the notice of humans."

Ciel opened his mouth to drive his question home but the demon gave him pause, "If I may, my Lord."

The butler rinsed the rest of the soap from Ciel's hair and wiped the water from his brow, "Are you finished?"

The younger male clentched his jaw as Sebastian danced around his questions but nodded, eager to escape the chilly water.

Goosebumps peppered the boy's milky flesh as Sebastian lifted him out of the water. A soft fluffy towel was wrapped around his body before his feet even hit the floor. Warmth soothed him and he glided into his bedroom ahead of Sebastian.

His chosen clothes sat undisturbed at the end of the bed and Sebastian quickly ran the towel over his companion's body before helping the bluenette into his clothes.

As white gloved fingers steadily buttoned his shirt, Sebastian spoke up, "Not many beings choose to linger within the human plane. I'm here because I was called. Some demons choose to roam and seek their victims randomly."

He straightened the younger male's shirt, smoothing away any wrinkles, "But, there is another creature. Another ancient that actively wanders through your world, but they aren't supposed to deviate from their duty."

Sebastian stood abruptly and snickered, "But what would you expect from savages such as them?"

Ciel looked up at his butler and found himself once again viewing the demon in a different light. He wasn't just a butler. He was more than just an attractive man. He was a supernatural being. A consciousness that'd walked the Earth longer than any mortal could dream. He'd watched humanity grow and mature.

"What exactly are they, Sebastian?"

The butler regarded the boy with a slight smirk, "They're the carriers of the dead."

Ciel's brows furrowed in confusion and Sebastian let out an amused sigh, "Really, young Master, isn't it obvious?"

Sapphire eyes flashed in recognition, "The soul."

A smile curved the elder's lips, "Very good."

Piercing maroon eyes focused on the Earl's face as he circled the teen, "All souls must go somewhere."


	12. Chapter 12

**Good morning my lovely readers! I know, the last chapter was a lot of filler but I think I did alright. **

**Thanks again to all of my readers and the people who take the time to review, favorite and follow my work. You guys make all the difference in the world. **

**That being said, I must say that I might take a short break for a week or two. But don't worry! I have more unbetaed chapters that will be posted when I return from a late holiday (if I end up going). So have no fear that this story will drop off. Not gonna happen 3 **

**Sorry for the longish authors note. Please enjoy! **

**Ta-Ta,**

**Majix**

Daylight quickly faded into darkness as Ciel pondered over the conversation with Sebastian. The puzzle wasn't entirely solved, but it might as well have been. Within hours the duo would know who Jack the Ripper was. Impending victory set the boy's spirits high and as the stars made themselves known, he found himself considering the chess board.

The heavy black king felt comforting in his palm and as he leaned towards the pieces, he trailed slender fingers over the decorative table top that held the heavy marble board. The wood was warm, inviting and for a moment, Ciel forgot that it was all a memory. It wasn't the same table and it never would be again.

_Just like me. _

He cast his thoughts away and slipped quietly from his troubled conscious to gaze into the dwindling fire. A foreign flash of maroon caught his attention and an unconscious smile pulled at his lips as he caught sight of his aunt.

Unlike before, her hair was completely unmanaged and her body sat freely under the projection of a loose nightgown. A burgandy robe was tied at the waist and she returned his smile with one of her own.

"I thought I'd find you here. Still working, hard as ever."

His soft smile turned into a grimace but he didn't comment.

"You work to hard, Ciel." The redhead sat behind the white army on the board and gestured to the pieces, "How about a game?"

The bluenette glanced over at the scatter of papers on his current work space, the dense web of connections stark against the parchment and he easily turned from his game in favor of the seat across from her, "Of course."

He returned the King to his place beside the Queen and looked expectedly up at her, "It's been a while since we've faced each other on the board, Madame Red."

She laughed and moved one of her pawns, "Indeed, it has. I must admit that I haven't gotten any better."

A smirk creased the Earl's lips as he slid one if the pawns into battle on the opposite side of the board, "Ah, but let's hope you haven't gotten any worse either."

A playful glare was tossed his way but no retort came as they focused on their own men, mapping out the potential moves and trying to read the others mind.

As the game went on, it was obvious that Ciel held the upper hand. The redhead across from him has already lost three pawns, a knight and a rook. The bluenette on the other hand had sacrificed one pawn and lost a bishop in a move that even Ciel hadn't seen coming.

As the shadows grew and the pieces along the board began to thin, Madame Red glanced up at her nephew, "So tell me, Ciel. How is the investigation going?"

The young Phantomhive bristled slightly as he recalled his recent failure before composing himself, "I've made progress."

The woman opposite of him glanced down at the checkered squares and hesitated for a moment before moving her remaining rook three spaces to the left in an obvious attempt to take out one of Ciel's knights.

"I don't get you, Ciel." She cast a look behind them to the silent butler that looked on from the shadows, "You've proved again and again that Sebastian is more than capable of the situations and demands that you present him with. Why not just leave the case to him? I'm sure he'd figure it out in mere hours."

The Earl of Phantomhive picked up the knight that she'd been aiming to take and he glanced up to meet her eyes, "It wouldn't take hours. Mere minutes. I'm more than positive that he already knows."

Her eyes widened in surprise, but she remained silent, "Sebastian is the very best there is, but he isn't the King. I am."

He leaned towards her and smiled, "Sebastian is my force," He held up the knight, "He moves where I tell him to and until I give the word, until I tell him exactly what I want him to do, he won't move a muscle."

Ciel smirked and glanced over her shoulder at the demon only to find that Sebastian's maroon eyes were already on him, "I am the King. I wear the crown. I am the Queen's Watchdog. Not Sebastian."

He returned his gaze to Angelina, "If I let Sebastian do it, the accomplishments would not be my own."

"But that's not to say that he isn't a valuable player. Oh no. That would be foolish."

Ciel's eyes twinkled as he thought on to the inside knowledge that was only shared by Sebastian and himself, "You see, he's a special knight. He can go anywhere. Do anything. All the King must do is voice his desire and his faithful knight will make it reality."

He leaned forward and knocked her King over with the knight, startling her slightly, "Even if the task seems impossible."

"That isn't fair, Ciel."

She picked up his knight and set it back where it'd originally been, replacing her king in the process.

"No, I suppose not. But that hardly matters. Life isn't fair, Madame."

The bluenette glided his bishop across the board, effectively taking out the threat to his black knight, "When you play the pieces for real, there are no rules, aside from those you make for yourself. Everything else is fair game."

Her smile faltered as he briefly skimmed over his silent occupation, "Is that how you view what you do, Ciel? A game?"

He raised a brow and smiled coyly, "What I do, Madame?"

She sighed and sat back in her seat, crossing her arms and holding them sadly, "You know of what I speak."

She glanced down at the board but it was obvious to anybody who knew her at all that she didn't even see it, "They wouldn't have wanted this, Ciel.. My sister. Your mother.. Vincent.. they wouldn't have wanted this for you. This life. They wouldn't have wanted to see you roaming the Underworld in search of their killer. For revenge."

He actually looked minorly shocked, "When you were born I was just starting out as a nurse. It was the first time I'd ever delivered a baby and I was so worried about you."

She gave him an adoring smile as the past filled her vision, "You were so small and perfect and I loved you instantly, even though you weren't my own."

She looked up at him and smiled sadly, "I worry for you Ciel. I don't want to watch you crumble away to nothing while you desperately try to avenge your parents deaths."

He scoffed and glanced down at the board, thinking intently for a moment before moving both sets of pieces in the syncronized order of impending moves until only black and white loyalty remained, "Revenge won't bring back the dead, Madame." He glanced back up at her, "The dead do not make choices. They aren't happy or disappointed or even offended. Because they've passed on. No, revenge is for the living."

His gaze hardened, "I've chosen this path. It's my choice to seek revenge on those that humiliated me. It's my choice to show them the same pain I faced. It's my choice to use every tool left to me by my predecessor, and if that tool is unbridled access to the underbelly of England, then that's what I have. That's what I'll use."

"Ravenge is my own. My path."

Her eyes held a note of sadness but they glittered with something else, the small smile on her lips meeting her eyes and she knocked over her king as she stood, moving around the board to stand in front of the bluenette. Steady fingers brushed the hair from his face as their eyes met, "Ciel. They would have been proud of you."

She watched as shock and disbelief flickered through the endless depths of his sapphire blue eyes, "They may not have agreed with all of your choices, but they would have been proud of what you've done and how far you've come."

Her warm eyes glossed over with memory and she smiled, letting his bangs fall back in his face as she laid a palm on the top of his head, "Especially your father. I see so much of him in you, and he would be proud that he passed his name and his legacy to you, Ciel."

Something pulled inside of the Earl. A deep chord within the confines of his heart was being tugged as those words sunk in. The thought of his parents being proud filled an empty space inside of his soul that he hadn't known was missing. Something that'd been left and forgotten but as he thought about it, the accomplishment seemed to tarnish before his eyes.

How would they be proud of him? How could they? He traded away his immortal soul for revenge and even now, he didn't regret it. Without that, he wouldn't have met Sebastian, and he would've died.

Sebastian. His eyes flickered towards the demon but the elder didn't seem to acknowledge him in any way other than meeting his gaze, silently questioning if an order would be given.

Or so he thought.

In truth, Sebastian's entire focus was on Ciel as he waited to discover how he would react to the older woman's words. Would he reject them? Or perhaps he would rejoice. The fact that he couldn't tell left him breathless and he realized just what held him to this one soul. The element of surprise.

The Earl's frown was soft and sad but not altogether unhappy. He sighed before quietly standing and surprising Angelina by kissing her on the cheek, "You have no idea what that means to me. And I shall end our night on that note."

She smirked and watched as he turned and headed back towards the door, her voice soft, "Just because you won again doesn't mean that I won't beat you eventually."

A deep silence enveloped them both as their eyes met. The quiet spark of understanding flowed between them. An unannounced apology, of all things, from both sides. They would not play chess again, and he did not accept her claims of his parent's pride. There was no explaining the nature of their discussion, but it was binding.

The moment lasted a mere fraction of a second before Ciel was gone, leaving Madame Red alone with Sebastian.

Angelina held her strong stance for a few more moment before slumping and burying her face into her hands, letting out an exhausted sigh, "That boy, Sebastian."

Her voice barely registered to the butler as he tasted the atmosphere, the demonic nature of his true being flashed in his eyes as the flood of truth arced through the air. The spark from both sides, each with secrets claiming their hearts. It hummed against his demonic core and he sighed contentfully. Power. The universal language. And as all those like him understood, there really was no "good" or "evil". Only power, and those to weak to seek it.

"I worry for him."

The soft spoken voice pulled him from his thoughts and he turned to her, giving a tiny smile of understanding, "Ah, yes, the young Master is quite.. stubborn."

She chuckled, "Yes, I suppose that's a way to put it."

Her smile disappeared and she looked up to the mysterious man in black. Her eyes were flat and calculating, "We both know the truth, Sebastian. Maybe not the whole truth, but that matters very little to me."

His soft smile turned to a cunning smirk worthy of any Slytherin, "Right down to the bare bones of the matter, my Lady?"

"Don't play coy with me, Sebastian."

He bowed slightly and stoked the dwindling fire, "Of course not, my Lady"

She stood from the chess board and turned towards the ravenette, "We both know that when this ends,"

He raised an eyebrow in question and she gave him a bland look, "When it does, because I am assured that it will indeed end, we both know that he will be without guidance."

Sebastian met the woman's fierce gaze, "This job, this.. duty. It was thrust upon him. There is no escaping this curse, Sebastian."

"When it ends, he will be more alone than ever."

The resolve in her eyes strengthened as she unknowingly looked into the eyes of the devil, "Sebastian, I must ask something of you. Something I could never ask of any other."

A slight prickle of curiosity caught his attention, "Madame?"

"Watch out for him. Stay by his side and don't let him stray from the right path. Nobody else could possibly guide him."

A jolt of surprise through the butler for a loop. She wanted him to protect the boy? He'd fully expected for the woman to ask for her life, or perhaps ask him to deceive his Master. Most humans lived for themselves, their number one priority was self preservation but the woman in front of him cared more for her nephew than herself. She cared more for his guidance than her freedom and perhaps even her life.

With slow and steady footsteps, he made his way over to her and he kneeled at her feet, bowing his head deeply in the ultimate sign of honor and respect as he clasped a gloved palm over his heart, "On my word, I will never abandon him. Not to his enemies, or himself."

Deep inquiring eyes met his own and she stared into their maroon depths, "Don't disappoint me, Sebastian"

She stood and glanced back down at him before, he too, rose to his full height, "It's late. I think it's time for me to turn in."

The male stayed silent as she walked over to the door and paused in the same manor that her nephew had. Angelina looked over her shoulder at the tall ravenette, her gaze cold, "I hold you to your word, Sebastian. All the way to the grave. On your honor and the honor of your kind."

Heat coiled around his core as she spoke, the tingle of a sealed promise branding itself to him from within as he once again dipped his head in respect, "My word."

She seemed satisfied before she slipped out of the door like a ghost. She was so like her nephew. In personality and mannerisms alike.

Sebastian lingered within the darkening room, taking in the shadows with little interest. Much had been revealed, to him and hopefully to the young master as well but would it be enough? Would it give Ciel enough time to prepare? Would he even know what he was preparing for? The demon knew Ciel was by no means stupid, but would he be able to accept what he learned? Her body language and the words she chose were subtle but not unrecognizable, especially to an expert like the Earl of Phantomhive.

However, the demon also knew that denial was by far the greatest disguise.

Ciel stood over the simple and purposefully ragged clothing his butler had laid out. Their plan demanded that his normal apparel was absolutely out of the question. Pity.

The bluenette sighed and picked up the rough gray coat, running his thumb over the course texture. It left much to be desired but he couldn't risk standing out.

He smiled down at the offending material, remembering the affinity his father had with similar things. The former Earl Phantomhive was higher on the nobility latter but he still enjoyed some of the simple things. Clothing being one of them.

Ciel could remember his mother playfully scolding his father, asking what the others of our stature would think if they saw him. Not that such things mattered to her. Not in the least, he knew.

The thoughts of his late parents made his heart swell with unwanted emotion. He wished he could've believed the words his aunt spoke. He wished his parents would've been proud, but he couldn't see how they would've been.

How could they have been proud of a person like him? A son like him? He threw away everything and would be, without doubt, the last of his line. The very last Earl of Phantomhive. How could either of them be proud of that? How could they be proud that he traded his eternal soul for revenge? To a demon no less. The fiend in black.

The Earl shoved the thoughts away and let the ice crystalize his heart. The heat of emotion slowly smothered under the sudden frost, leaving the cheap wool clenched in his fist. The dead were silent. They had no thought and made no judgment. He owed them nothing.

The bluenette shrugged out of his clothes and started throwing on the laid out garments. It rubbed against his skin and made him want to scratch. His trousers were sown in all the wrong places and the cap made him feel as though his intelligence took a sharp dive.

_Ridiculous_.

The Earl smirked and unconsciously swept the wrinkles from his attire. It didn't matter what he was wearing. In mere hours, he would be putting Jack the Ripper to rest, one way or another.

An arrogant smirk curled his lips as he slid the harmless looking medical bandage over his left eye. The board was set. He could practically map the rest of the game. His knight was set to strike and the King that'd so valiantly tried to hide would topple.


	13. Chapter 13

13

**Hello my lovelies! I'm very sorry for being gone so much longer than I anticipated. While away on vacation I ended up dropping my phone off of a tiny cliff... The momentary replacement sucked and I finally got my new one! I missed all of you and I really missed updating and writing. I hope you can all forgive me. **

**Anyways! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Majix**

The chill of night wasn't lost on the bluenette. Unlike many of his everyday outfits, the wind had no problem cutting through the layers of flimsy material that'd been forced upon him by necessity.

The close proximity of his demonic companion made the chill barable but the boy would be lying if he said he would rather continue to stand within the damp alley then to curl up in bed and lose himself within the comfort of unconsciousness.

However, the promise of victory drowned all thoughts of discomfort. A thick flush of anticipation hung heavily in the air as both males listened carefully to any and all sound around them. They'd been waiting for just over three hours and Ciel could feel his patience slipping. Continuing silence met their ears and the Earl found his train of thought wandering from the case and returning to the butler beside him.

After Sebastian released him from the Viscount's cage, the boy had expected taunts, small jabs at his pride, but they never came. Not in the hours that followed, or the next day. He'd stubbornly lingered on the edge of expectation for what seemed like an eternity before coming to the conclusion that Sebastian wasn't going to comment on the emotional wreck that he'd become in that fraction of time.

A respectful demon. The thought left a smirk on the younger male's face. He knew that his relationship with Sebastian was in no way ordinary but a small part of him wondered if all demons acted the way the elder did. Were they all respectful of their masters? Did Sebastian even truly view the bluenette as his master? Would it ever be possible for them to be equals?

No. The young Phantomhive shoved that thought away immediately with a sour frown. Sebastian was an ancient being with power that he couldn't even imagine, and he was a boy. A powerful and cunning boy, but human none the less. But he was also Sebastian's master. Did that even the scales? Did it even matter?

A sudden chill brought Ciel from his thoughts and he looked to Sebastian only to be momentarily stunned when met with the empty space beside him. He looked around for a moment in bubbling annoyance before spotting the butler under a street lamp. He raised an eyebrow in confusion at the man's kneeled pose before spotting the small animal in front of the elder.

A cat. _Of course it was a feline._ He mentally rolled his eyes but continued to watch Sebastian in silence. His glove clad fingers stroked the sleek black fur with respectful adoration and the display shocked the Earl in a way. It was rare to find something that the demon appreciated. He took pride in his cooking and his skills, but there was never any indication that he enjoyed either of those things, but cats; the butler seemed to have an honest love for the furry beasts.

Ciel pondered the elder's affection with mute curiosity. What was it about the animals that caught Sebastian's attention? Sure, they were soft and some would call them cute, but they were also defiant and most of the time they couldn't be trained. However, nobody could say that cats had no sense of personality.

Perhaps that was why Sebastian adored them. They were defiant and each one was different.

The Phantomhive briefly entertained the thought of surprising Sebastian with a cat. The look on his face would be more than worth any annoyance the animal could cause. He'd always rejected the idea of a feline house pet under the pretences that he was allergic but in reality, his mother was the one who'd had an intolerance to the animals. She'd been extremely allergic and though the allergy wasn't passed down to him, it seemed like a reasonable excuse to avoid them at the time.

"Sebastian."

The butler looked up and smiled guiltily, "Young master?"

The bluenette sighed and let his eyes land on the small creature in the man's arms, "Let it go. You can't keep it and we have work to do."

Sebastian sighed but released the feline, scratching behind one of its black ears before shooing it away and returning to his place beside the boy.

"Maria Gale." Ciel rubbed his palms up and down his chilled arms, "She seems more trouble than she's worth." He sighed, "Sebastian are you positive that our friend will even show up for her?"

The butler looked down at his companion and smirked, "Of course, my Lord. As you know, aside from the missing organs and the penetration site beside the spine, all the victims had something else in common. He won't pass up an opportunity to finish off the last one."

Ciel glanced up at the butler and opened his mouth to reply before an ear splitting scream rang through the alley, making both males jump in surprise.

_How?!_ They'd been standing in front of the only entrance! Nobody went by, not a single soul walked though.

The Earl raced for the door with Sebastian hot in pursuit and threw the it open, momentarily forgetting all forms of caution. Sapphire eyes widened in horror at the sight laid out before him, the sheer intensity of it all making him stop in his tracks.

Deep burgundy stained every visible surface and the young woman laid out before him was slashed open in the most brutal of ways, more so than the rest. Once blonde hair, forever stained crimson, clung to the limp curve of her throat as well as the swell of her shoulders. She was ripped apart from groin to collarbone and the pale white flesh clinging to the bones was smeared and dripping with the sticky red substance. The blonde's sternum was in splinters, the hollow cage that'd once protected her had been cracked wide open for all to see, her organs laid out, neatly organized; slick and glossy with internal fluids, but where her womb should of been was nothing but a chalice that'd begun to fill with the remainder of her life.

A drop of the hot crimson liquid splattered his face and the bluenette could feel it begin to roll down the smooth curve of his cheek while he watched the woman's fingers twitch helplessly. As the remainder of her blood began to pool around her body and into the gaping cavity, he could hear the gurgle of her lungs desperately trying to function, the hammering of her heart as she struggled and fought for life, but her fight was in vain. The steady thrum of resistance slowly dwindled as the exposed muscle lay defeated and exposed. There was no fixing what'd been done.

"NO!" A gloved hand flew over his eyes protectively and the butler pulled him backwards with a growl until his shoulder blades met Sebastian's torso but it was to late. He couldn't unsee the blood and the pain. He couldn't remove the scent of impending death from his senses. Rust and salt filled his nostrils, and the unmistakable stench of fear permeated everything around them, robbing the male of any hope for fresh air.

The boy felt his insides clench and he swallowed the bile sharply, desperately trying to keep the contents of his stomach down but the battle proved to be folly. It was to much. The sight of her broken body, the smell of burnt flesh and the feel of her blood against his skin.

He heaved and leaned over, throwing up his dinner onto the damp cobblestones between his feet, his stomach continuing to lurch even after everything had been emptied.

He unconsciously leaned back against Sebastian, greatful for the man's presence and he felt his butler pull him a tiny bit closer as his body began to tremble. The sight of her mangled body lingered behind his eyes and made him want to vomit again, but Sebastian's silky voice broke through the horror and soothed his shaken psyche, "A little over the top, don't you think? Very theatrical."

He hummed in mild amusement, "You'd think that a person such as yourself would've learned to clean up after themselves. Don't you agree, Jack?"

The lone figure lingered within the shadows, the steady droplettes of blood meeting the concrete breaking the tense moment of silence, "Or do you prefer, Grell Sutcliff?"

Sebastian took two steps back, guiding the young master with him and he smirked as the briefest flash of panic consumes the man's face before he stepped from the shadows, "N-no! I.. I heard the scream, I ran to help! T-there was so much blood, there was nothing I could've -"

"Now, now Mr. Sutcliff. There's no need for such an act. How could you ever hope to pull off such an apparent rouge looking the way you do?"

Scalding maroon eyes raked up and down the others figure with disdain, "A pitiful performance. I must say, this is the first time I've met one of your ...kind... in the form of a butler." A frown graced the black clad butler's features as he swallowed his distaste before a smirk replaced the mellow frown that'd twisted his lips, "And how the supposed mighty have fallen."

The smaller male looked momentarily offended before smothering it with a coy and suggestive smile, lime green eyes flickering to life behind the blood coated surface of his glasses, "Well, well, well~ Who would've thought?"

"Gorgeous AND smart~!"

Grell slid the stained glass down his nose with a sly grin, the smooth flats of his teeth morphing gracefully into razor sharp points as he dragged a thick tooth comb through dark brown locks. Eye catching crimson quickly invaded and took over chocolate brown, infecting every strand around it until there wasn't a trace left of the seemingly natural color. Glamors rapidly wavered, and the color red continued to consume everything in its path, leaving the once normal butler looking flashy and unquestionable flamboyant.

Long, thick waves of cherry red hair twisted and curled around the man's face, hugging his neck and trailing down his spine, ending just below the small of his back. Dark lashes framed neon green eyes, ringed by gold as they sat behind newly cleaned glasses. The sparkling red frames demanded attention as they sat perched on the redhead's nose, and Sebastian hardly contained a shutter as the feminine man in front of him accented one of his hips, persing his lips as he applied a thick layer of crimson lipstick.

"If anything, an A-list actress such as myself must remain theatric! It's in the job description, love."

Blazing green eyes dragged down the butler's body in an obvious visual caress, "But that isn't the only thing that's in my job description, Sebastian. No! Not Sebastian."

The reaper flicked the hair from his face in a dramatic swipe of the hand, "No, I do believe that I'll call you… Bassy~!"

The dark glaze of knowledge glossed over the man's eyes as his smile continued to grow until each individual sharp tooth was on display, "I'm not the only one practiced in the art of acting though, am I, Bassy darling~?"

Sebastian sighed in annoyance as he watched the reaper with disinterest, "My master made me who I am, and who I am is who I shall remain," the ravenette gave a smirk and glanced down at the boy that remained in his protective grasp, "For the time being, that is."

Grell huffed in overblown annoyance, "Oh but the hardships of being an actress! One must stay in character at all costs."

The redhead puckered his lips flirtatiously, cooing at the demon, "You've no idea how difficult it was to remain in such hideous apparel in front of a stud such as yourself."

"And what a stud you are, Bassy."

Green irises blazed with inhuman passion and Grell purred shamelessly with lust, "Delicious~"

Ciel stood in observatory silence, his stomach knotted but calmed for the most part. Grell Sutcliff. To be perfectly honest he hadn't expected it, but the Underworld was hardly what people came to expect. Even to an experienced trespasser such as himself.

The fluctuation in the supposed reaper's voice as he addressed Sebastian set the boy on edge. Perversion seeped without hesitation from the offensive voice, making the Earl grind his teeth in disdain. Unmistakable green claws of outrage viciously raked his insides as the man continued to seek his butler's attention but he stayed still, calmed only by the way Sebastian held him; as if the elder knew he'd attack Grell if the ravenette released him.

The exuberant butler pinched the bridge of his nose and dropped his head back in an over exaggerated display, "But woe is me, it can never be! For a woman hath stolen my affections." He flashed a malicious grin at Sebastian, "Where do your affections lie, Bassy~?"

The implication wasn't lost on the demon but he paid it no mind, content to direct his iniquities elsewhere, "A woman?"

The unmistakable click of soft stepped heels echoed through the alley, "Don't play ignorant, Sebastian. It doesn't suit you in the least."

The white hot grip of anger around his conscious was immediately extinguished as the unmistakable sound of his kin's voice reached his ears. The rapid thrum of his heart sputtered and the Earl within the demon's grasp froze with denial. He'd acknowledged the possibility of her involvement, but quickly discarded it in favor of the Viscount, especially after that night at the ball.

Hurt radiated from him in thick, relentless waves and time seemed to find a momentary standstill. The deception of his own flesh and blood, but also the betrayal from his ever faithful butler.

The Earl of Phantomhive prided himself on the fact that he only used Sebastian for so much. He was, in fact, the King and as the ruler of the board, it was his duty to make such decisions and to take part in the mystery. He had to earn the title of his ancestors for himself, but that didn't stop the hurt. Sebastian should have told him, should have allowed him the decency to react in the privacy of his own company. Logic and reason beat against the emotional whirlwind that tore through his conscious, but their voices were lost within the chaos, leaving the Earl detached as he pushed the gloved hand from in front of his face. The sight of his Aunt without the warmth of her smile drove the knife further in between his ribs.

The scarlet dress clung to her body, the criss crossed frills clinging to her legs lined with blood. The normal flush of compassion that played host within her features was icily absent. An unmistakable flatness colored her gaze and the coolness of her expression only drove the truth in deeper.

She was Jack the Ripper. Madame Red and her butler killed all those women. The duo ripped them open, stole their wombs and left them to bleed out in the dark. And there was nothing the bluenette could do to deny it or defend them.

"Madame Red."

"Ciel. While I'm not at all surprised to find you here, I AM surprised that your butler was able to see through Grell's disguise."

She shifted her weight to the opposite side and struck a pose that struck him as more appropriate to the Reaper than herself. Shock still rang true, but his pride and his instincts easily swallowed all other emotion. She was a killer. She had killed women in England. She broke the rules of the Underworld, and that couldn't continue. No matter who she was, he was a watchdog, and she was the intruder in his yard.

"Of course, you were on our original list of suspects, despite the fact that you didn't meet all qualifications."

She raised an eyebrow at the authority that colored his tone. Though she didn't show it, he imagined she was minorly startled that her big reveal had only affected him for a fleeting moment. In truth, her betrayal affected him more than he'd ever admit, but he wouldn't show weakness, not to her. This was his duty, and he wouldn't abandon it, no matter how unpleasant it proved to be.

"Really, Ciel? Suspecting your own kin! I feel almost insulted."

His gaze turned flat and he took a step away from Sebastian, squaring his shoulders indignantly, "I care very little for your feelings, Angelina Durless. If the possibility remained that you could be involved in any way, it was investigated. The status of friend or foe means little to me, or to her Majesty."

Sebastian reached into his coat and pulled a scrap of paper from his breast pocket, "Sloppy. Very sloppy, Madame."

Maroon eyes darted down to the bluenette before he flicked the parchment open, "Did you truly believe that we wouldn't be able to connect the dots? You laid them out for all to see, Madame." He shook his head.

Ciel felt the steel lace through his conscious as the cogs of victory over came his shock. The brilliant fire of winning drove all else from his mind and the boy embraced the power he held and pieced together the rest of the puzzle.

"Indeed. You see, Angelina, each of the victims had something in common, aside from the obvious." Ciel nodded his head towards the darkened room, "Something insignificant when compared to the violence and the missing womb."

Sebastian held up the creased paper, each name crossed off aside from one, "A small procedure. It took less than twenty minutes."

Accusing blue eyes met the cool and collected gaze of his Aunt, "You were the doctor, Madame Red. You performed those terminations."

Distaste crossed the Earl's features, "However, your alibi was perfect. Maddeningly perfect. It was impossible for you to slip out and commit any of the murder."

Sebastian flashed his signature smirk before stepping up beside the bluenette, "Impossible under human conditions."

The demon directed his attention to the flashy reaper draped in red, "But those rules don't apply to you."

Grell pouted with mocking guilt, "It seems we've been figured out, Madame Red. How unfortunate~!"

Angelina flipped her hair from her face, a brief flicker of sympathy crossing her features, the soft dwindle of light lingering in her brown eyes, "It's to bad that you didn't listen to me, Ciel. That you didn't listen to my warning about the Underworld and what you'll find there."

"I know perfectly well what I'll find there, Angelina." He gave her a pointed glare but resumed his silence.

Her eyes glazed over for a second, "I wish we could've played chess once more, but we both know it wasn't meant to be, even then."

Chocolate brown eyes searched his face for a moment before her conscious seemed to break right before his eyes. All traces of the warm woman he'd know disappeared in a flash of anger. Her features twisted in fury, "I will not be denied this time! I will not yield to you, Phantomhive!"

The rev of something heavy met the boys ears just as Sebastian jerked Ciel out of the way and took his place with ease. Both glove clad palms where on either side of the Reaper's deranged weapon. The circling blade of the chain saw was mere inches from the butler's face but he ignored it, staring the grinning red head down as he puckered his lips and blew the demon a kiss, "On your toes, Bassy~! We wouldn't want anything to happen to your darling dearest!"

A surge or exertion on the Reaper's end forced the man in black to take a step back and Grell smirked as he continued to advance. Sebastian held his ground and cast his arms down, driving the blade into the concrete in front of him, taking pleasure in the other male's brief moment of shock.

"Sebastian! What in God's name is that thing?!"

The demon pushed stray locks of hair from his face in obvious annoyance as he eyed the Reaper wielded machine with contempt, "The death scythe, if I'm not mistaken."

Though the butler had his back to the boy, he could feel the thickening of the bluenette's confusion. Ruby eyes met vivid green ones as he spoke, "Death gods have to have a way to separate souls from their deceased hosts."

A flicker of disgust flashed across his face, "Although, this one is particularly crude."

Grell blew the demon butler a kiss and hefted the blood red chain saw up against his shoulder, "I couldn't just have ANY death scythe, Bassy! I needed one to show off just how talented I really am." He winked suggestively.

The demon ignored the other male in favor of glancing down at the bluenette, "This does complicate matters, my Lord."

Ciel raised an eyebrow in question but remained silent.

The man in black sighed before returning his attention to the reaper, "The death scythe can -"

"Cut through anything, Bassy~!" Cherry red lips parted in a grin slicked with malice, "Even a yummy morsel such as yourself. It's supposed to be for severing souls from the attachment they have to their bodies. Buuut, that doesn't mean I can't use it for other things as well~."

Grell leaned forward and licked his lips, meeting Sebastian's uninterested gaze, "We could have quite a lot of fun~"

Maroon eyes narrowed as he was cut off by the other man, "Reapers are meant to go about their work with discretion and excellence. In turn, it is a butler's job to follow their master like a shadow, awaiting their orders."

He raked a dark look down the shinigami, "It appears that you lack the necessary qualifications for both occupations."

Ciel watched the banter, feeling mildly entertained before the craving for true power flooded his emotional core. The need to dominate those who stood against him, and in turn, the Queen.

Almost unconsciously, Ciel found himself pulling the dark patch from his left eye and dropping it along the cobblestones, both eyes opening and gazing at the world they found without mercy, "Sebastian."

Heat grazed the Earl's skin as the demon met his eyes, the contract seeming to glow brighter, "I order you, in the name of her Majesty the Queen to eliminate Jack the Ripper."

A devious smile curled the dark beings lips and he turned his gaze back to Grell, his eyes igniting in unadulterated amusement at the thought of making the Reaper suffer for his words, as well as his actions, "Yes, my Lord."


End file.
